Lo que la verdad esconde
by Eve Potter
Summary: Robo en Gringotts. La cámara 232 ha sido abierto, y con ello se desbelara el secreto mejor guardado en el mundo mágico por los últimos diez años. SLASH
1. Robo en Gringotts

**Hola!, presento aquí esta historia que tantas alegrías me ha dado en una pagina bastante conocida del slash. Como no, es un Harry/Draco y es que es mi pareja favorita, y ahora mismo me cuesta escribir otra cosa que no sea de ellos (lo se me he estancado), como avisos diré que hay MPREG y que hay escenas de LEMON en algunos capítulos. En fin que espero que os guste, y sí, soy Eve Malfoy. **

**Por cierto como soy así de guay, guardo los capítulos numerados y no con los títulos originales, por eso he tenido que cambiar algunos, puesto no recuerdo como los denomine en la otra página. Mil perdones si veis alguna licencia literaria (faltas de ortografía, para Don Camilo José Cela) y podéis criticar a gusto, se aceptaran de buena gana, todo los consejos para mejorar.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, y muchos besis. **

**Disclaimer: **_Todo los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling, y yo los utilizo para uso y disfrute personal y sin ánimo de lucro. _

El ruido del despertador le sobresaltó, tanto que instintivamente estiró la mano hacia la mesilla y tomó su varita. Abrió los ojos y comprobó que el maldito aparato se movía y pitaba sin parar. Lo apagó de un manotazo.

Hora de ir a trabajar.

Se estiró en la cama y pataleó las sabanas hasta el fondo, desnudo completamente rodó sobre la cama para quedar boca abajo clavó las manos en el colchón y de un brinco se puso de pie. Se rascó la barbilla

Empecemos bien el día – de la mesita cogió el mando del equipo de música – Cris alégrame el día – le dijo al equipo cuando Yellow, de Coldplay comenzó a sonar - ¿Quién diría que te utilizo para dormir todas las noches, eh Cris?

Se bajó de la cama y avanzó hasta el baño con la música de fondo, después de mear y agitar la cabeza al ritmo de los primeros acordes de la canción se metió en la ducha

_look at the star, Look how they shine for you _– berreó bajo el chorro de la ducha - _And all everything you do, Yeah, they were all yellow_ – comenzó a frotarse la espalda con la esponja, y despues el pecho - _I came along, I wrote a song for you, and all the things you do, and it was called yellow._

Terminó la ducha casi al mismo tiempo que Trouble dejaba de sonar, apagó el aparato antes de que la siguiente canción le produjera un sopor del que no podría despertar en todo el día. Cris Martin tenía la extraña capacidad de volverlo loco con 3 canciones, Yellow, Trouble y Speed of Sound, y matarlo de aburrimiento con las demás.

Salió de la habitación embutido en unos pantalones vaqueros demasiado ajustados y que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo le había dicho que causaban impotencia y esterilidad. Lo último no le importaba mucho, lo primero sí, pero es que aquellos pantalones le hacían un trasero digno de mirar. Muchos hombre, gays o no, se volvían en la calle para admirarlo.

Camino descalzo hasta la cocina y se preparó un cuenco lleno de cereales, vertió la leche y con la cuchara en la mano empezó a ojear el periódico. La cucharada se quedó a la mitad de su boca, cuando el timbre sonó. Bufó desesperado y se acercó a la puerta,

Buenos días, Granger – le dijo sin mirar a la mujer que esperaba en la puerta - ¿algún día me darás más de quince minutos para arreglarme?

Si, te levantaras antes… - se quejó dejando su abrigo y su bolso sobre el sofá rojo - ¿Qué hay para desayunar?

¿No tienes dinero para comprar comida? – se quejó

Me gasto mi sueldo en ropa, lo sabes – le sonrió mientras rebuscaba en la nevera.

Granger

¿Sí?

¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto? – la castaña sacó un trozo de tarta de queso en la nevera.

Eh… pues…. Somos compañeros de trabajo.

Lo se… pero… ¿en que momento, colarte en mi casa se convirtió en algo habitual?

Pues desde que empezaste a abrirme la puerta – se llevó el primer trozo a la boca – esta buena, ¿la has hecho tú?

Sirius – dijo

Jajajaja – se rió con ganas

En serio… ahora le ha dado por la repostería – abrió el periódico por la sección de deportes – el embarazo lo esta volviendo loco, o eso dice mi padre.

¿no estas contento por tener un hermanito?

Es el tercero – masculló mientras tragaba los cereales – Se pasan el día jodiendo.

¡Oh… dios! No seas tan explicito ¿quieres?

Mucho tiempo por recuperar

¿eh?

Mi padre, dice que tienen mucho tiempo por recuperar, como Narcissa les estropeó la jugada…

Tu madre no hizo eso, y lo sabes.

Lo que sea, oh… mira podemos ir a ver esta película mañana.

No puedo, tengo que pasarme a ver a Molly.

Oh… ya – se encogió de hombros.

Sabes que serías bien recibido, te están muy agradecidos por lo que hiciste por Gyn y Ron.

Para lo que sirvió – terminó el desayuno – voy a por una… ¡mierda! – exclamó al ver como su localizador se iluminaba – Me buscan

Nos buscan – dijo sacando el suyo.

Dame cinco minutos.

Cinco Draco… no diez, ni quince… como siempre – Draco dejó de oírla cuando se encerró en la habitación.

Hermione aprovechó para rebuscar entre los libros de su compañero y amigo. Tras la guerra Hermione se quedó completamente sola, con Ron y Gyn muertos no tenía a nadie, y cuando ingresó en la academia de aurores y Draco fue designado como su compañero, creyó morirse.

Hasta que lo descubrió. Draco ya no era el mismo, la guerra, la muerte de su madre le habían cambiando, y dejaron a la luz, a un Draco mucho más vivaz, y vital. A Hermione le desbordó por completo la sinceridad del rubio, y se quedó prendada de sus ganas de vivir. Fue su tabla de salvación cuando la soledad se adueño de ella, y le estaría eternamente agradecido.

Oye, sangre sucia – hacia años que aquello se había convertido en un mote cariñoso y no un insulto

Dime hurón

¿Salimos a cenar después del trabajo?

Vale, por que no… pero no me lleves a un local de ambiente, estoy harta de que me entren las tías.

Vale… hoy escoges tú.

Genial – Hermione sabía que terminaría en Cats, rodeada de mujeres que intentaban llevársela a la cama, y Draco empotrando contra a la pared a uno de esos chicos de apenas 20 años.

Como siempre llegaron tarde al trabajo y Jones el jefe de su unidad, la unidad ZERO la de más elite dentro de los aurores, les esperaba visiblemente irritado.

¿Existe la posibilidad de que alguna vez lleguéis a tiempo?

Eh… - Draco iba a comenzar a hablar pero Hermione le dio un codazo.

Sino fuera porque sois mis dos mejores aurores, hace mucho que estaríais de patitas en la calle

Jones, nosotros también te queremos – Draco se sentó sobre la mesa de su jefe, mientras Hermione intentaba hacer que se levantara tirando de su túnica – Granger, me vas a estropear el uniforme – le dijo – Y bueno, ¿Qué era eso tan urgente?

Han robado en Gringots

¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos a la vez

Pero… - Draco pestañeó un par de veces – espero que la cámara de mi padre este intacta

Idiota – Hermione le dio un coscorrón en la cabeza – Pero jefe, eso es imposible nunca antes…

Ya se que parecía imposible, pero han entrado y se han llevado el contenido de la cámara 232

¿Quién es el dueño?

El ministro

Oh.. – Hermione boqueó aquello no le gustaba.

Os quiere en su despacho – miró su reloj – hace media hora, así que…

No le dieron tiempo a un grito más, salieron corriendo hacia el ascensor para subir a la ultima planta donde estaba el despacho del primer ministro, Wayne Summers, era un hombre de mediana edad, maduro y atractivo – había muchos votos femeninos y algún que otro masculino porque según la revista Corazón de Bruja tenía la sonrisa más sexy del mundo mágico – pero con un humor de perros, aunque era un buen ministros, llevaba 4 años en el puesto y había hecho mundo por el Londres mágico, destruido tras la guerra, y arruinado tras los duros y funestos años de la posguerra.

Adelante – dijo cuando tocaron a la puerta – Vaya, esperaba más puntualidad – les dijo volviendo la vista a los papeles que tenía en la mano.

Ya sabe, la red floo se satura enseguida – comentó Draco

Sentaos – miró al rubio – y deja la excusas para cuando te las pidas

Si, señor – no le gustaba nada aquel hombre, pero era el ministro así que no tenía otra que hacer, más que asentir.

¿Jones os ha informado?

Más o menos – le dijo Hermione

Bien, anoche entorno a las tres de la madrugada, dos individuos entraron en Gringots y se llevaron el contenido de la camara232.

Ya… - aquello le parecía lógico a Draco – perdone pero…

¿Quiere saber que hay en la cámara no? – Draco asintió – supongo que si van a poner su vida en peligro… - les miró detenidamente – La cámara contenía una dirección.

… - los aurores se miraron sorprendidos.

La dirección donde reside actualmente, Harry Potter.

… - Hermione emitió un gritito de sorpresa y se llevó la mano a la boca – Harry… pero… ¿estaba…? ¿ellos nos dijeron que…?

Que estaba muerto lo se – prosiguió el ministro – fue él mismo quien nos lo pidió, no quería seguir teniendo relación con el mundo mágico, y el consejo de ancianos pensó que se lo debían, al fin y al cabo el mundo que conocemos hoy se lo debemos a él.

…

Se que para usted – miró directamente a Hermione – es una noticia dura, se que eran amigos, pero el señor Potter nos pidió que no se le comunicara a nadie su supervivencia, y eso hemos hecho.

¿Quién querría la dirección de Potter?

Mortifagos, caza recompensas… la cabeza de Potter tiene precio para muchas familias de mortifagos – les explico el ministro – solo tenemos su dirección para protegerlo.

Potter puede defenderse solo – Draco lo había visto luchar, y estaba seguro que ningún mortifago podría con él.

Hay un pequeño inconveniente. El señor Potter perdió toda su magia tras la batalla final

¿Qué? – Hermione se levantó de repente y se sentó avergonzada tras ver como el ministro la observaba – Yo… disculpe…

Está bien, es una noticia impactante – añadió – bueno están aquí, porque me he puesto en contacto con el señor Potter y no quiere moverse de donde está, y – hizo una pausa – Harry salvó a mi mujer y a mi hija, en una de las misiones que llevó a cabo antes de la batalla final, le debo mi felicidad, y aunque ese maldito cabezota no quiera entenderlo está en peligro, por eso necesito que vayáis a custodiarle.

¿Qué? – ahora fue Draco el que se levantó, pero este no volvió a sentarse – No pienso hacer de niñera para Potter.

No tenéis opción – le explicó – hay unidades de todos los departamentos trabajando en el robo, pero necesito a los mejores para protegerlo.

Descuide lo haremos

No… yo no – se quejó el rubio cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho – Me niego a pasarme el día vigilando a ese cuatro ojos.

Draco, cállate – le ordenó Hermione y el rubio murmuró algo como "arpía" antes de tomar asiento – No se preocupe señor Summers, Harry estará a salvo con nosotros.

Estupendo – les entregó un sobre – aquí esta su dirección, hemos conseguido para vosotros el apartamento de al lado

Ah… no… eso si que no, no pienso mudarme – a Draco le encantaba su apartamento en Nothing Hill, le había costado mucho trabajo conseguirlo.

Lo haremos – Hermione cogió el sobre – Vamos

Nadie debe saber esto – miro a Draco – Ni siquiera su padrastro, es de vital importancia que todo quede en el más absoluto secreto.

Así se hará.

Hablaré con su jefe para explicarle lo que ocurre

Se despidieron del ministro e inmediatamente cada uno se dirigió a su casa para recoger sus cosas, como siempre Hermione estuvo lista mucho antes que Draco, así que una hora después estaba llamando a la puerta del rubio.

Te voy a dar una copia de las llaves – se quejó mientras se ponía una sudadera blanca – total, pasas más tiempo aquí que en tu casa.

Es que es mucho más bonita – miró las maletas del rubio – Draco, no vamos a emigrar a Siberia.

Necesito mis cosas – se defendió – a saber donde vive Potter ¿has abierto el sobre?

No, esperaba hacerlo contigo – le dijo sentándose en el sofá

Hazlo

De acuerdo – rasgó el sobre y miró el contenido del mismo, sonrió - ¿hablas español?

Sí, ¿por?

Nos vamos a España

Viajaron mediante dos trasladores, el primero les dejó cerca de Paris, en una sucursal de transportes mágicos, el otro en plena Gran Vía. Hermione sacó la dirección del bolso y se la tendió al taxista, un hombre de aspecto afable les habló de sus hijos mientras conducía.

Hermione muy educada escuchaba atentamente las explicaciones del hombre, mientras que Draco resoplaba y miraba por la ventanilla del coche. Más le valía al jodido héroe vivir en un buen barrio, con hombres guapos alrededor o le haría la vida imposible.

Llegamos – le dijo Hermione sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Estaban en pleno casco antiguo, cerca de la plaza mayor, en una pequeña calle que solo tenía una salida. Draco levantó la vista y se fijo que era antiguo pero que estaba restaurado, solo tenía dos plantas y en el bajo había una librería.

Oh, dios… no podías ser… buaghhh

Al menos siente nostalgia – dijo Hermione emocionada cuando comprobó que la librería se llamaba Gryffindor – Vamos, me muero de ganas por verle.

Claro, ahora te encandilaras con Potter y te olvidarás de mi – puso un puchero – te lo recordaré siempre.

Draco, no seas tonto – le besó la mejilla – vamos.

Entraron en la librería, era bastante grande tenía una zona principal donde había números estanterías donde los libros se dividían por géneros y autores, arriba había unos pequeños pasillos que contenían más libros, al fondo el mostrador y aun lado la zona infantil.

Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles? – una chica rubia y de entre veinte y veinticinco años les sonrió amablemente

Si, vera, queremos hablar con Harry

¿Perdón? – la chica se les quedó mirando

Harry Potter, el dueño de la librería – explicó Hermione

Lo lamento, pero creo que se equivoca, el dueño de…

María, yo les atiendo – Harry salió de la trastienda

Harry – la castaña corrió a fundirse en un fuerte abrazo con el que en un tiempo fue su mejor amigo – Dios, yo… pensaba que … y cuando… oh.. Harry

Aidan – le dijo – ahora soy Aidan – le explicó.

Oh… yo… lo siento.

No importa – la volvió a abrazar con fuerza – Estás muy guapa

Tonterías, tú si que estás bien – Harry ya no lucía sus gafas redondas, directamente ya no usaba lentes, tenía el pelo algo más largo y barba de un par de días, vestía un pantalón negro y una camiseta roja de manga larga, estaba un poco más alto y fuerte de lo que Hermione recordaba.

Supongo que Wayne os envía

Sí

Bueno, podéis mandarle recuerdos de mi parte, pero estaré bien – les dijo – tengo que volver al trabajo.

Potter, no vamos a ningún lado – Harry observó al rubio detenidamente.

No quiero relaciones con el mundo mágico – le dijo mirándolo fríamente.

Potter, nunca me ha importado lo que tú quisieras, ¿Por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora?

Basta, no estamos en la escuela – Hermione detuvo la pelea.

No quiero veros por aquí – miró a la castaña que agachaba la cabeza – lo siento Herms pero, ahora no necesito más cambios en mi vida.

Aidan – una voz en la trastienda.

Voy – respondió – tengo trabajo, lo siento.

No vamos a irnos Potter, tenemos el apartamento junto al tuyo

¿Qué? Voy a matar a Wayne es un maldito paranoico.

Harry, pero…

Aidan – le corrigió

Lo siento, Aidan, pero podrían venir a por ti y tú…

No podría defenderme lo se, pero no necesito magia para defenderme, hay otras formas – sonrió – si me disculpáis tengo trabajo – el moreno desapareció tras la cortina roja que cubría la entrada a la trastienda de la librería.

Vaya con el carajada

No le llames así.

Hermione, le ha faltado el canto de un galeón para mandarte a la mierda.

Está asombrado, nada más.

Ya, claro – miró alrededor, Potter no se lo había montado mal – vamos al apartamento quiero darme una ducha y buscar chicos guapos – sonrió.

Estamos en una misión.

Cumpliré mejor con mi misión si estoy satisfecho – se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza – Y lo siento, pese a ser muy guapa, no eres mi tipo.

Idiota – pegó un puñetazo en el hombro de su amigo y salieron de la librería bajo la atenta mirada de un par de ojos verdes.


	2. El secreto de Harry

El apartamento frente al de Harry, era pequeño, minúsculo en comparación con el que Draco tenía en Londres, y encima tendría que compartirlo con Hermione. No es que le molestara la castaña, al contrario sin ella su vida no sería la misma.

Ocho años atrás cuando entraron juntos en la academia de aurores y el primero de sus maestros los colocó como pareja, el rubio pensó que en el cielo alguien estaría muriéndose de la risa. Draco Malfoy compartiendo pupitre y misiones con Hermione "sangre sucia" Granger.

Dispuesto a ser el primero a dar guerra en la extraña relación que se iba a formar entre ambos, Draco fue el primero en buscarla, la encontró en la biblioteca, sentada junto a la ventana, con el rostro ensombrecido y la mirada taciturna. ¿Aquella era la gryffindor valiente? ¿La que casi le había roto la nariz en tercero?

Granger

Humm… - levantó la vista y Draco pensó que aquella muchacha no era más que un muerto en vida – Mal… Malfoy… Hola.

Ho… - frunció el ceño – tenemos que… - observó como la chica dejaba de mirarlo y detenía su mirada en algo que escondía bajo los libros – Granger, estoy hablando contigo.

Oh… si… claro, perdona – sonrió y Draco tuvo que parpadear asombrado - ¿Qué decías?

Eh… el trabajo… tenemos que hacerlo juntos.

Oh… puedo hacerlo yo, tranquilo, no tengo otra cosa que hacer… - suspiró – casi lo he terminado.

Bien… - si la castaña quería hacer el trabajo por los dos no le importaba en absoluto, así podría quedar con ese bombón de segundo – Me voy, adiós

Adiós… - susurró mientras sacaba una fotografía de debajo de los libros, Draco no tuvo dudas, eras los estupidos Gryffindors, Potter, la comadreja y su hermana. Los tres muertos en la última batalla. La vio sollozar y limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta.

Mierda… - masculló – vas a arrepentirte de esto toda tu vida – murmuró – Granger, vamos

¿Qué? – preguntó la chica

Deja el trabajo, aun quedan unas semanas, vamos a tomar un café.

… - Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y boqueó un par de veces – pero yo… tú…

Creí que eras una chica lista, vamos – la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera de la biblioteca.

Desde aquella mañana no se había separado para casi nada.

¿en que piensas?

En el maravilloso día en el que se me ocurrió sacarte de la biblioteca.

Oh… sí… tomamos un buen café – dijo mientras llevaba su maleta a una habitación.

¿Por qué escoges esta habitación? – le preguntó el rubio en el dintel de la puerta.

No lo se, son iguales… ¡Que más da! – le apartó de un manotazo.

Vale, bien… - se encaminó a su habitación - ¿salimos a cenar?

Hemos venido a vigilar a Harry.

Aidan – le dijo intentando imitar la voz de Harry – Podría haberse buscado un nombre con más clase, pero claro… es Potter.

Draco, déjalo.

No, me gusta meterme con él – confesó – el carajada siempre ha sido mi punto débil

¿a si? – Hermione apareció en la puerta de su habitación – No sabía de esos gustos tuyos.

Sangre sucia… no me calientes.

No podría aunque quisiera.

Tienes razón – Draco terminó de llenar el armario de su habitación - ¿te queda sitio en el tuyo?

Ah...ah – negó con la cabeza – mira – señaló la ventana – ese parece el apartamento de Harry, es bonito.

Seguro, tiene un gusto exquisito – ironizó – rojo y dorado, como si lo estuviera viendo – se mordió el labio - ¿Vamos a cotillear?

¡Dios! Creí que no lo ibas a decir nunca – Hermione le cogió de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de su apartamento, llamaron a la puerta contigua – Espero que haya subido.

Seguro, hay luz – Draco se apoyó en el hombro de la castaña

No queremos nada – una mujer de aspecto un tanto rudo, entrada en carnes, con el pelo canoso, y los ojos azules y un acento un tanto extraño, abrió la puerta – ni libros, ni sermones ni nada parecido – iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Draco metió un pie para impedírselo

Hemos venido a hablar con Po… Aidan

¿Aidan? – les miró sorprendida

Somos amigos de la escuela – sonrió la castaña.

¿amigos de mi Aidan? – la mujer se limpió las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto – Esto si que es un milagro, creí que mi muchacho nunca recibiría una visita, pasad, pasad – la mujer les abrió la puerta – venid a la cocina conmigo, Aidan no tardará en llegar.

Avanzaron por un pasillo estrecho hasta llegar un hall que divida la casa en varias estancias, un salón grande a la derecha y una puerta que parecía ser la cocina, en el fondo había otras dos puertas, pero también había una escalera de caracol que subía al segundo piso. Harry vivía en un hermoso y acogedor duplex.

Sentaos – les dijo cuando pasaron tras ella en una amplia cocina – Soy Merche, la nana de Aidan.

¿Nana? – Draco hizo unos esfuerzos terribles para no comenzar a carcajearse en aquel mismo instante.

Si, yo cuido de mi muchacho – sonrió – es tan especial.

Lo sabemos

¿queréis un café? ¿algo de beber?

No gracias.

Vaya… pero ¿os quedareis a comer?

No quisiéramos incomodar – se excusó Draco poniendo la mejor de sus sonrisas, Hermione sabía que no había ser humano capaz de resistirse a aquella mueca.

Claro no molestáis, Aidan estará encantado de tener visita, seguro. Trabaja tanto, es un chico muy listo y trabajador, pero necesita airearse – la mujer prosiguió hablando mientras cocinaba.

Seguro que su novia le cuida mucho – dejó caer Draco – au… - se quejó cuando recibió un peñizco de Hermione.

No te metas en su vida privada – le dijo entre dientes.

Estamos cotilleando ¿no?

Sí, pero…

Oh… ojala mi Aidan tuviera una novia – se dio la vuelta – vosotros hacéis una hermosa pareja.

JAJAJAJA – Draco rió con ganas ante la mirada asombrada de la mujer, y la iracunda de Hermione.

Discúlpele – le dijo – de pequeño se cayó de la cuna, y…

Granger… - siseó el rubio – La señorita y yo no somos pareja.

Oh… vaya, pues con lo guapos que sois los dos – sonrió mirando a Hermione – bueno quizás… - la mujer se giró otra vez.

Creo que la buena mujer quiere liarte con Potter – le dijo casi en un susurro.

Draco, Harry es mi amigo.

Yo también soy tu amigo.

Tú eres gay.

¡Touche!

¡NANA!, estamos en casa – la voz de Harry llegó a lo lejos

¿estamos? – Draco movió los labios y la castaña se encogió de hombros.

Hola, nana – Harry entró en la cocina sin percatarse de la visita inesperada.

Aidan, cariño, tienes…

Vosotros – bufó desesperado – os dije que no os necesitaba, iros.

Pero…

¡La santísima trinidad! – exclamó Merche, dejando que todo su acento andaluz cobrará vida – Aidan, esa no es manera de tratar a unos amigos del colegio.

Ellos…

Papá ¿salimos a cenar fuera?

Hermione boqueó una, y otra vez. Draco miraba intermitentemente de Harry a la figura recién internada en la cocina y viceversa. Un niño de apenas siete años, entró en la cocina, era una copia casi exacta al moreno que lo miraba con cara de aprensión, el pequeño se percató de los extraños y les miró con desconfianza, se aferró a la mano de Harry, y tiró de la chaqueta de su padre.

Papá, ¿Quiénes son?

… - Harry miró a su hijo y después a los dos aurores – Robbie sube a hacer tus deberes

Pero…

He dicho que subas – el pequeño miró a Merche que se encogió de hombros – Merche déjanos solos – le dijo a la nana cuando su hijo se fue la cocina, la mujer apagó los fogones y salió de la cocina, con una mirada de preocupación hacia Harry – Os dije que no os necesito, decirle a Wayne que estoy bien y que se olvide de mi.

Tie… tienes un hijo – consiguió decir Hermione

Eso parece – masculló Harry mientras se sentaba en un taburete frente a ellos – Esto no tenía que haber pasado – se frotó la nuca desesperado – Nadie debía saberlo – les miró preocupado – Nadie tiene que saberlo – les dijo seriamente.

Pero...

Nadie, Hermione – la muchacha asintió y Harry observó a Draco que seguía sin pestañear – Malfoy, cierra la boca – le digo cuando el rubio no era capaz de recomponer su estado normal – No me digas que nunca has visto a un niño

Carajada, claro que los he visto, solo que… ¿tú? – le señaló - ¿Padre?

Sí, y mi hijo no sabe nada del mundo mágico y seguirá sin saberlo.

¿él tampoco tiene...? – preguntó indecisa.

O sí, claro que la tiene, pero no va a ser un pelele del ministerio – se defendió – en cuanto se enteren ellos… - les miró – no se que coño hago contándoos nada, largaos de mi casa.

Pero Harry…

¡AIDAN! – gritó el moreno – No necesito nada de vosotros, nada, largaos.

Vámonos Hermione – le rubio se levantó y tironeó del brazo de su amiga, y la condujo hasta su apartamento.

Aidan, muchacho – Merche apareció en la cocina - ¿Qué ocurre?

Nada – le dijo el moreno - ¿Dónde esta Robbie?

Arriba, en su habitación.

Bien, no hagas cena, iremos por ahí.

Hermione llevaba dos horas sentada en el sofá del pequeño apartamento sin decir una sola palabra, mientras Draco la observaba preocupado. Ese maldito Potter había dañado a su amiga, y no iba a permitírselo. Hermione se había convertido en una flor delicada tras la guerra, solo Draco podía cuidarla, y nadie iba dañarla si él podía evitarlo.

Tiene un hijo – habló por fin Hermione

Me di cuenta – dijo en tono sarcástico.

Harry, tiene un hijo.

….

¿Cuántos años crees que tendrá?

No se, 7 u 8.

Si, yo creo eso también, es hijo de una bruja.

U otro mago – añadió Draco.

Sí, pudiera ser.

Es raro – pensó Draco – Wayne dijo que había tenido contacto con el mundo mágico en todos estos años, pero si su hijo… quizás Wayne estaba equivocado.

¡Por Merlín! – exclamó Hermione – estaba embarazado.

¿Qué?

Harry, él… oh… como no me di cuenta entonces… - se frotó la cara con desesperación.

Hermione, ¿de que coño hablas?

Semanas antes de la ultima batalla, Harry estaba muy débil, se desmayó un par de veces, y también tenía nauseas y mareos… pensábamos que era el estrés pero… ese niño tiene que tener unos siete años, Draco. Harry estaba embarazado cuando se enfrentó a Voldemort.

Puede… no se – puso una mueca rara – sea como fuere, no quiere saber nada de nosotros, tenemos que volver a Londres.

No podemos – le dijo la castaña – si los mortifagos se enteran de que tiene un hijo… ¿sabes lo que le harían?

… - Draco tembló – lo imagino.

Tenemos que quedarnos

Pero…

No hay otra opción.

Pasaron el resto del día organizando su nueva vida en España, los dos sabían que iban a tener que lidiar con un Harry, irritado y cabreado pero también que quedarse era la mejor de las opciones.

Mientras Hermione salía a hacer unas compras – había que rellenar la nevera – Draco aprovechó el momento para hacer una llamada a su padre, no le había avisado de su partida, y supuso que el rubio no tardaría en preocuparse. Draco sonrió ante aquello, hace años su padre no habría mostrado el más mínimo gesto de preocupación por su hijo, pero tras el final de la guerra un nuevo Lucius Malfoy salió a la superficie.

Un Lucius Malfoy, profundamente enamorado, de los pies a la cabeza y con el corazón entregado a Sirius Black mucho tiempo atrás, un amor correspondido que por caprichos del destino se había mantenido oculto por casi veinte años, pero que tras la caída del Señor Oscuro había salido a la luz con inusitada rapidez.

Para Draco fue un shock la homosexualidad de su padre, y sobre todo la pareja con la que Lucius iba a pasar el resto de sus días. Apenas unos meses después de la guerra, el rubio asistía a la boda de su padre con Sirius Black, y solo siete meses después, Ethan, su primer hermano llegaba al mundo.

Ethan, de seis años y medio, era idéntico a él, una copia exacta de Lucius Malfoy, solo que con las malas pulgas de Sirius Black. Draco adoraba a su hermano pequeño pese a que se pasaba el día peleando o discutiendo, comportamiento poco apropiado para un hombre de casi 27 años como Draco, pero había perdido tanto en su niñez, que de vez en cuando estaba bien poder pelearse con su hermano pequeño.

Draco sentía una débil tremenda por sus hermanos, pero Amelia, Meli como le gustaba que la llamaran, era su ojito derecho tenía apenas cinco años, y era la mezcla perfecta de los Malfoy y los Black, rubia y de ojos azules, tenía el carácter rebelde de Sirius, pero los modales y la elegancia de los Black. Meli, podía conquistar a todos con una simple sonrisa.

Y en camino venía el cuarto hijo para Lucius, el tercero para Sirius. No eran unos jovencitos, pero había perdido tanto tiempo y los dos deseaban tener una gran familia, así que no perdía el tiempo.

¿Iga? – Draco sonrió

Meli, soy Draco, dile a papá que se ponga

Hola, Daco, ahora lo llamo – la pequeña dejó el auricular con poco cuidado sobre la mesa y el rubio tuvo que apartarse cuando se percató que pronto caería el suelo.

¿Sí?

¿Sirius?

Al habla.

Soy Draco, ¿Dónde esta mi padre?

Ese desgraciado que tienes por padre tenía que estar aquí hace dos horas – bramó Sirius – tiene dos hijos pequeños y un tercero en camino, y se pasa los días fuera de casa.

… - "mierda" pensó, Sirius era un buen hombre, y Draco le gustaba que hiciera feliz a su padre, pero cuando estaba embarazado sus hormonas se convertían en un problema para todos los que le rodeaban – Bueno, tiene mucho trabajo…y…

Claro, tú que vas a decir, si eres como él, te vas y no nos dices nada.

¡OYE! – se quejó – llamaba para avisaros de que voy a estar un tiempo fuera del país.

¿Fuera? – la voz del moreno sonaba estridente – pero… ¿es peligroso?

No mucho – "ahora se iba poner a llorar" pensó, estaba tan sensible y le había tomado tanto cariño a Draco, que siempre pasaba lo mismo – estaré bien, tranquilo – Draco miró por la ventana y observó como Robbie el hijo de Harry, se reía a carcajadas en el apartamento de enfrente y su padre le miraba intentando ponerse serio pero terminaba riéndose con él. En aquel momento Draco encontró la escena perturbadora.

Draco… Draco – Sirius le sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

Perdona, me distraje.

Cuídate cariño, tu padre, y yo… ya se que no… pero yo te quiero mucho Draco.

Lo se Sirius, y yo a ti, y a mis hermanos – le dijo mientras lo oía sollozar al otro lado del teléfono.

A veces… a veces me hubiera gustado ser tu padre.

Gracias – le dijo el rubio, la puerta del apartamento se abrió para dar paso a una Hermione cargada de bolsas – Sirius tengo que dejarte.

Cuídate, por favor.

Lo haré.

Bien.

No regañes a papá – le dijo el rubio.

Lo intentaré.

Draco tienes que volver para cuando el bebe nazca, no será lo mismo si tú no estás aquí.

Lo haré tranquilo, y ahora vete seguro que los enanos están armando una de las suyas.

Es lo más probable. Cuídate pequeño.

Lo haré.

Draco colgó el teléfono y corrió a socorrer a su amiga,

Creí que solo comprarías para la cena de hoy.

Ya pero, sabes que adoro derrochar

¿También en comida? – levantó una ceja.

También. He visto a Harry cuando volvía para casa, no tenía buena cara, supongo que está preocupado.

Supongo – sacó las cosas de las bolsas - ¿Algún dependiente guapo?

Bueno, uno moreno, en la frutería.

Ya veo, has traído peras y manzanas para alimentar un ejército – cogió una manzana y le dio un mordisco.

Es que tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

Necesitas un buen polvo – dijo mientras intentaba decir que era lo que iba para cenar.

Draco, no seas burro… - Hermione entró en su habitación para cambiarse de ropa – Pero tienes razón, ya no se cuando fue la ultima vez que estuve con un hombre.

Hace cuatro meses – le dijo el rubio mientras comenzaba a trocear las verduras.

No lleves la cuenta – se quejó – me siento patética.

Es que lo eres, no me mires así – le dijo a su amiga cuando se volteó – tienes que echarte novio, que te lleve al cine, que te acompañe a las compras, y vaya a comer con tus padres los domingos.

¡Oh dios! – exclamó la castaña – Eres mi novio.

¿Qué?... – la castaña se carcajeó – Idiota – le arrogó un trozo de la lechuga que estaba cortando.

¡Oye! – la morena le lanzó un par de uvas que tenía en las manos

Serás… - el rubio soltó las cosas y comenzó a correr tras de la castaña

Draco… no… para… no – saltó por encima del sofá – cogere todas tus camisas de Dolce&Gabanna y las quemaré….

Y yo tus Jimmy y los desintegrare si te atreves…

Nunca lo harías – dijo la castaña – adoras mis Jimmy.

¡Mierda! – se quejó el rubio – tienes razón… - dejó de dar vueltas al sofá – oh… ya se – sonrió satisfecho – destruiré todas las reservas de poción para el pelo que tienes en tu maleta, no creas que no se que esos rizos no son naturales.

¡NO! – gritó – vale dejare tus camisas en paz.

Así me gusta – saltó sobre el sofá y tiro a su amiga sobre él – te vas a enterar….

Draco… no… jajaja… no…jajajaja…. por favor – la chica se retorcía bajo las manos del rubio.

Di que soy el más guapo.

No

Dilo – prosiguió haciéndole costillas – ¡Dilo!

No… jajaja… vale… eres el más guapo.

El más listo

Jajaja… no me hagas decir mentiras – Draco arrugó el ceño – vale… el más listo.

Y me quieres más que a Potter

Tonto… te quiero más que a nadie – la castaña alzó los brazos y se aferró a él – tú eres mi chico, no te cambiaría por nada ni nadie.

Ya… hasta que llegue tu príncipe azul

También vendrá el tuyo.

Supongo – se soltaron – sería bueno que fueran hermanos.

¡GEMELOS! – exclamó Hermione

Si, morenos

Atléticos.

Con hoyuelos, y facciones duras – completó Draco

Y sentido del humor, cultos, inteligentes, y les gustaran Snow Patrol, Coldplay – Draco elevó la ceja – vale, solo Yellow, Trouble y Speed of Sound.

Ojos verdes – Draco se quedó ensimismado.

¿ojos verdes? – Hermione estaba sorprendido, a Draco no le gustaban los chicos de ojos verdes, y ahora…

Voy a hacer la cena – Draco se levantó de repente dejando a Hermione con una sensación extraña.

Un ruido sordo lo sacó de sus sueños, tomó la varita de encima de la mesita y salió de la cama.

¿lo has oído? – Hermione estaba en el pasillo.

Sí – otra vez el mismo ruido

Es en casa de Harry, ¿crees que…?

No se, vamos

Los dos salieron del apartamento vestidos solo con sus pijamas, la puerta frente a la suya, estaba entreabierta, y ambos aurores se pusieron en guardia, como siempre Hermione iba en cabeza y Draco la cubría, escucharon murmullos en el piso superior y unas luces moverse.

Subieron las escaleras del caracol sigilosamente, Hermione se fue a la derecha y Draco le hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara, mientras que el se iba a la izquierda. La puerta frente al rubio estaba abierta, y lo que temía se produjo.

Desmainus – una figura encapuchada cayó al suelo, soltando al pequeño al que había tapado la boca – Ei, peque, tranquilo – le dijo al ver como el niño se encogió – Ven, vamos a buscar a tu papá – Robbie dudó unos segundos pero luego se levantó y Draco lo alzó en brazos.

DRACO – la voz de Hermione lo puso en altera y justo a tiempo se apartó del rayo que se dirigía a él.

EXPELLIARMUS – el mortifago salió volando contra la pared golpeándose la cabeza y quedando inconsciente

¿Qué…? – Harry salió de su habitación – Robbie – el moreno corrió a coger a su pequeño en brazos.

No hay más – le dijo Hermione.

Por aquí tampoco – explicó el rubio.

Llamare a la central de aurores españoles – le dijo Hermione mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Potter, creo que estabas equivocado – el rubio acarició la cabeza del pequeño – Sí que nos necesitas.


	3. Sólo un juguete

Harry conducía su audi por la carretera de la Coruña en dirección a Madrid, acaba de dejar Robbie en el colegio, y tenía la cabeza embotada con todo lo que había pasado en las ultimas horas.

Desde la llamada de Wayne poniéndole en aviso sobre el robo en la cámara, pasando por la llegada de Hermione y Malfoy, hasta el ataque de los mortifagos.

Apenas si había pegado ojo la noche anterior, una vez los aurores españoles desaparecieron de su casa, se encerró en su habitación con su hijo que parecía más calmado, tras la sorpresa inicial. Se paso toda la noche pensando que demonios había hecho para merecer aquello, no era suficiente castigo la infancia que había tenido, ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que pasar por aquello también?

Se detuvo frente a la librería y entró con paso rápido en el establecimiento.

Aidan, ha llegado el pedido de…

Colócalo, dile a Pedro que te ayude – rebuscó entre sus bolsillos - ¡Mierda! Me he quedado sin tabaco.

Tsk, Tsk… y yo que creía que serías un tipo saludable – la voz a sus espaldas encrespó aun más sus ánimos.

Malfoy, piérdete – entró en la trastienda, caminó por el almacén hasta llegar al final del mismo y encontrarse con la puerta de su pequeño despacho, la abrió y cerró la puerta con fuerza, pero el portazo nunca llegó, se volteó extrañado - ¿Qué parte de piérdete no has entendido?

Es que como no me has dicho a que parte debía perderme…

Draco, ya vale – Hermione entró tras de él – Harry solo veníamos a informarte de lo que los aurores españoles nos han dicho.

No me interesa – masculló mientras rebuscaba entre sus cajones, necesitaba un cigarro y lo necesitaba ya.

Pero… - Hermione se volteó para mirar a Draco que simplemente se encogió de hombros – Es importante, han hablado…

He dicho que no me interesa – se levantó y rebuscó entre los archivos, tenía que haber un paquete de tabaco por algún lado.

Potter, siéntate – le dijo Draco.

¡Me llamo Aidan! – gritó desesperado

Potter, Aidan… o blanca nieves, me la suda, pero siéntate – le tendió un cigarro, y Harry lo miró entrecerrando los ojos pero lo aceptó, se llevó el cilindro a la boca y palpó los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta que encontró un mechero, lo encendió y aspiró con fuerza, sintiéndose algo más reconfortado – Bien, tienes tu cigarro, ahora siéntate.

No quiero oír…

Quieren a tu hijo – le dijo Draco

Draco… - le regañó la castaña, había acordado tratar el tema con suavidad.

¿Qué? – las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar y dio caladas rápidas al cigarro – Pero… ellos…

Supongo que en esa cámara había más información de lo que Wayne nos dijo – le explicó el rubio

No, él… es imposible… nadie lo sabía – les dijo frotándose desesperadamente la nuca – Nadie.

Po… - se interrumpió cuando el moreno lo fulminó con la mirada – Aidan, alguien tenía que saberlo…

No… la única persona – agachó la cabeza – esta muerta.

Oh… - Hermione se acercó cuando comprobó la sombra de tristeza que cubrió el rostro de su amigo - ¿estás bien?

Sí…

¿Seguro que nadie más lo sabia? – el moreno asintió ante la pregunta de su amiga.

¿Quién te ayudó en el parto? – preguntó el rubio

¿Qué? Yo… como…

Tú diste a luz ¿no? – se removió incomodo y asintió - ¿lo hiciste solo?

No – les dijo – un medimago me ayudó

Bien, dame su nombre – le pidió Draco

¿Para que?

Para investigarlo.

Confió en él… nunca…

Todos tenemos un precio – le dijo el rubio - ¿el nombre?

Carlos Vela – respondió.

¿español?

Sí

¿Dónde te atendió? – Draco tomaba notas mientras Hermione intentaba tranquilizar a Harry acariciándole la espalda.

¿Es necesario todo esto?

Solo queremos ayudarte – le dijo la muchacha – No vamos a permitir que os pase nada – sonrió y contempló que el moreno esbozaba un tímida sonrisa.

¿Dónde te atendió? – les interrumpió el rubio

Barakaldo, una ciudad al norte de España, trabaja en la sección mágica del hospital de las Cruces – les informó.

Bien, con esto bastara.

Harry, todo va a salir bien – le dijo su amiga – Pero, tienes que dejar que te ayudemos.

… - terminó el cigarro y lo estrujo contra el cenicero – Robbie es un chico muy especial – comenzó a explicar – No es un niño normal.

Bueno con respecto a los muggle claro que no – le interrumpió Draco

No, es solo que sea mago – suspiró – Tiene problemas de adaptación, problemas a la hora de relacionarse y hablar, también tiene una salud muy delicada, hay que estar pendiente de él las 24 horas del día.

Oh… Harry – la castaña estrechó a su amigo con fuerza, y aunque no le respondió al abrazo, en el fondo el moreno se lo agradeció.

¿Dónde esta ahora? – preguntó el rubio

En el colegio, estudia a las afueras en un colegio especial.

Bien, habrá que mandar vigilancia – Harry se horrorizó – Intentaremos que no lo note, ¿le explicaste algo de lo de ayer?

No, no hizo preguntas – el moreno se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta su silla – Es difícil de tratar, si no tiene confianza nunca te hablará, y normalmente nunca hace preguntas, y no le gusta que le expliques las cosas así, que no suelo hacerlo.

Entiendo.

… - Harry miró su reloj y suspiró – tengo que trabajar, esta tarde hay una función en el colegio y tengo que estar allí.

Bien, Draco te acompañara – le dijo Hermione

¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio.

Yo voy a encargarme de la investigación y tratare de hablar con los aurores españoles para que nos cedan unos cuantos hombres para la vigilancia, además del colegio no estaría mal que vigilaran la librería.

Vete tú con él, yo me encargaré de lo otro.

No, a mi se me dan mejor los papeleos – la castaña se giró y observó a Harry que les miraba atentamente – Todo va a salir bien – desapareció plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla del rubio.

Harry permaneció atónito ante lo cordial del saludo entre Hermione y Malfoy y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que había muchas cosas que no sabía. ¿Qué había entre ellos dos? Estaba claro que nada quedaba de la rivalidad del colegio, y mucho menos del odio que se profesaban en aquellos años, pero… ¿eran amigos? ¿Había algo más?

Cierra la boca – Draco dejó un cigarro en los labios abiertos de Harry que pestañeó un par de veces para volver a la realidad, Malfoy estaba a su lado y le ponía un mechero frente al cigarro – No le digas a Hermione que yo también he fumado – dijo el rubio mientras se llevaba uno a la boca – Se supone que solo los llevo para los interrogatorios – prendió su cigarro e inhaló con fuerza – Ya sabes, auror bueno y auror malo, ¿adivina quien es la mala? – Harry sonrió – Vaya, no se te ha olvidado.

¿El que?

Sonreír, tienes una cara de amargado – Draco se sentó en una butaca frente al moreno – Cualquiera diría que tenemos la misma edad – Harry le dio la razón mentalmente, Draco se veía mucho más saludable que él, estaba mucho más arreglado, con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca, afeitado y con el pelo perfectamente peinado. El llevaba unos pantalones negros desgastados y una camisa azul y bueno su pelo seguía siendo el de siempre – Bueno…Aidan – remarcó su nombre - ¿Cuál es la agenda para hoy?

¿Perdón?

¿Qué haremos hoy? – apoyó los pies sobre el escritorio balanceando la butaca hacia atrás

¿Haremos? – dio una larga calada al cigarro

Si, haremos. Soy tu custodia – sonrió – tienes suerte, normalmente no me rebajo a estos trabajos, pero… eres el Salvador… así que tendré que hacer una excepción.

No necesito custodia – masculló apagando el cigarro y levantándose a por unos archivos.

Oh… creo que ayer quedó claro que si la necesitas – Harry apretó con fuerza los papeles y contó hasta diez para evitar lanzarle uno de sus libros a la cabeza - ¿Y bien?

¿Y bien que? – gruñó

¿Qué que vamos a hacer?

Yo trabajar, tú lo que te de la gana.

Que humor – se levantó y terminó el cigarro para apagarlo en el cenicero – Potter, me da a mi que lo que necesitas es un buen polvo – le dijo al oído, haciendo que Harry pegara un pequeño brinco al notar la proximidad del rubio – Me voy a ver si encuentro algo interesante para leer, digo yo… que entre tanto libro…. – sonrió y se dio la vuelta – Potter, si me necesitas silba.

Harry tragó la saliva que se había quedado atorada en su garganta y se golpeó un par de veces contra la estantería que tenía enfrente, y todo porque Malfoy tenía razón, necesitaba un polvo. Sino, ¿Cómo se explicaba el increíble calor que le había producido la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas?

Draco se pasó el día entre las estanterías de la librería buscando libros que le pudieran interesar, encontró algunos y se sentó en unos pequeños sofás que había en un lateral, desde donde podía comprobar la entrada a la librería y la trastienda. Se enfrascó en una lectura ligera de una autora española.

¿Quién es? – preguntó Pedro mientras le pasaba un libro a Maria

Ni idea – colocó el libro en la estantería – Llegó ayer con una mujer, y esta mañana volvieron, Aidan no parecía contento – se detuvo a pensar donde iba el siguiente libro.

Es guapo – le dijo Pedro y Maria asintió – Aunque no sea para ti, quizás yo tenga una oportunidad.

Si se te ocurre acercarte a él te despido – Harry apareció tras ellos.

Jefe, yo… - el muchacho se sonrojó – perdón, si hubiera sabido que era tu novio yo…

¿MI QUE? – preguntó Harry horrorizado – Pedro, no seas imbecil, Malfoy jamás ha sido mi novio…

¡A Merlín, gracias! – exclamó el rubio al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraban.

Malfoy, métete en tus asuntos, estamos trabajando

Yo, también – sonrió mientras se acercaba a ellos – Draco Malfoy, un placer – cogió la mano de María y la besó con cortesía.

Maria, lo mismo digo – las mejillas de la joven dependienta se encendieron.

Draco Malfoy – Draco estrechó con fuerza la mano, del joven rubio de ojos castaños, que le sonreía tímidamente – un placer

Pedro, encantado de conocerte Draco – se mordió el labio y Draco sonrió complacido, ese jovencito no estaba nada mal

Bueno, os pago para que trabajéis no para que socialicéis – Harry se dio la vuelta y entró en la trastienda.

Que manera más desagradable de tratar a tus empleados – el rubio cerró la puerta tras de él.

Malfoy, ¿te importaría dejarme en paz? – se sentó en la silla tras el escritorio y fingió teclear algo en el ordenador.

No, tengo hambre – le informó

Bien, estupendo, ve a comer – le dijo mientras consultaba unas facturas.

No me has entendido – se acercó a él y le quito las facturas de las manos – Tengo hambre, y por ende tú también

¿Qué?

¡No puedo dejarte solo, so memo! – exclamó – Hermione me cortaría las pelotas si te pasara algo mientras no estoy aquí, y créeme les tengo bastante aprecio.

… - Harry levantó la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Draco que le miraron fijamente, ¿Malfoy tenía pecas?, sacudió la cabeza ante lo extraño del pensamiento.

Bueno vamos, seguro que conoces cientos de buenos restaurantes a los que invitarme.

¿Invitarte?

Claro, tú eres el protegido, pones el dinero – sonrió mientras le tendía la chaqueta.

Malfoy, tienes un poco de… déjame ser delicado – puso un dedo en la barbilla y se golpeó con el varias veces - ¡Si, ya se! CARADURA

Bueno, sí, puede… pero vamos, mi estomago esta que trina, necesito ingerir hidratos de carbono, que no me he traído ninguno de los postres de Sirius.

Si… ¿Sirius? – Harry se detuvo en mitad del despacho.

Oh… veo que tampoco has tenido noticias de tu padrino – el muchacho negó con la cabeza – Sirius Black, es ahora, Sirius Malfoy, padre de dos hermosos pequeños y pronto de un tercero, oh… y mi padrastro también.

¿Qué?

Que se casó con mi padre – le dijo el rubio – Vamos a comer – le rodeó los hombros con un brazo – Y te pongo al día, de todos los cotilleos del mundo mágico.

Comieron en el Topollino, un restaurante italiano en una de las bocacalles que daban a la plaza de Callao, fueron caminando pues apenas estaba unas calles más arriba de la librería. Durante el camino apenas hablaron, y en la comida tampoco fue muy distinto, bueno en realidad, Draco si habló, tanto que Harry creyó que se le acabarían las palabras.

Le contó la boda de su padrino y Lucius Malfoy, lo cual le dejó un poco trastocado, y más sabiendo que ahora Sirius también era padre. Le habló de algunos de sus amigos, los que había sobrevivido y los que no, pues Harry no conocía en realidad todas las bajas que la guerra había causado.

¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Draco hundiendo la cuchara en el plato de Harry.

Eso, era mi mousse de chocolate – se quejó.

Oh… está rica – se llevó la cuchara a la boca y la saboreó – pero te aseguro que tu padrino cocina mucho mejor, deberías probar su tarta de queso – cerró los ojos he hizo un ruido con la garganta que parecía un gemido de placer – Deliciosa.

No quiero que sepa que…

Tranquilo no le diré nada – le dijo el rubio – Aunque estaba destrozado – reconoció – Tu "muerte" casi le vuelve loco… afortunadamente mi padre estaba a su lado.

Sí.

Potter ¿Por qué…?

¡Mierda! – exclamó el moreno – levanta, vamos a llegar tarde – le agarro del codo mientras tiraba un billete de cincuenta euros sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó el rubio mientras intentaba seguir el paso del moreno

Tengo que estar en media hora en el colegio de Robbie, y como pille un atasco…

Podemos aparecernos – le dijo Draco – Yo te llevo – concretó.

No, tengo que traer a Robbie de vuelta.

El colegio de Robbie estaba bastante lejos, y aunque Harry condujo – al parecer de Draco – como un loco endemoniado, llegaron diez minutos tarde y la función ya había empezado, por lo que tuvieron que sentarse en las ultimas filas del salón de actos del colegio.

En el escenario había quince niños, ocho niñas y siete niños, ataviados con el uniforme del colegio, falda escocesa, camisa blanca y corbata roja ellas, y pantalones negros, camisa blanca y corbata roja ellos. Harry levantó la cabeza para buscar a su pequeño que estaba sentado en el banco que había en la primera fila del escenario a su lado dos niñas sonrientes. Agitó la mano para que Robbie le viera y el pequeño sonrió ampliamente.

­es un coro – le explicó Harry – actúan una vez al mes, los psicólogos dicen que Robbie ha mejorado mucho desde que esta en el coro.

Ah…

Ya empieza

Una profesora se colocó en un lateral junto a un atril y golpeó con su batuta para llamar la atención de los pequeños, la música comenzó a sonar y los niños permanecieron atentos hasta su entrada.

Caresse sur l'océan   
Porte l'oiseau si léger  
Revenant des terres enneigées   
Air éphémère de l'hiver  
Au loin ton écho s'éloigne  
Châteaux en Espagne

Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
Dans l'aube grise du levant  
Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
Se découvrira le printemps 

Los niños cantaron a coro en perfecta sincronía y con unas voces que emocionaron a Draco hasta el extremo, observó como el moreno a su lado se inclinaba hacia delante extasiado y divisó como el pequeño Robbie se ponía en pie y daba un par de pasos al frente. Los demás niños guardaron silencio y el pequeño comenzó su solo.

Caresse sur l'océan   
Pose l'oiseau si léger  
Sur la pierre d'une île immergée  
Air éphémère de l'hiver   
Enfin ton souffle s'éloigne  
Loin dans les montagnes 

Draco abrió la boca despacio y se quedó extasiado con la suave y delicada voz del pequeño, que apenas si levantaba un par de palmos del suelo pero había conseguido embelesarlo por completo. Los demás niños volvieron a acompañar al pequeño moreno en la canción,

Vire au vent tournoie déploie tes ailes  
Dans l'aube grise du levant  
Trouve un chemin vers l'arc-en-ciel  
Se découvrira le printemps

Robbie cerró los ojos y entonó las últimas notas de la canción con ellos así.

Calme sur l'océan.

El salón de actos estalló en aplausos y todos se pusieron en pie, Harry el primero que contemplaba casi con lagrimas en los ojos a su hijo, que agachaba la cabeza tímidamente ante los elogios. Volteó el rostro y se quedó estupefacto cuando vio que Draco se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Sonrió, sabía que Robbie tenía ese efecto en la gente, los conquistaba en un instante.

Aidan, Robbie ha estado maravilloso – la directora de la escuela se acercó a él al final de la función – Tiene una voz prodigiosa.

Sí, es un ángel – sonrió.

Tendría que estar en un coro profesional, como los niños de la coral de la catedral de la Almudena – le dijo.

Bueno, es muy pequeño aun.

Ya, pero… es que es tan bueno. En fin, tengo que atender a otros padres, me alegra que hayas podido asistir.

Gracias.

Parece que todos adoran a tu hijo – le dijo el rubio.

Es imposible no hacerlo – Harry le hizo una señal al pequeño que caminó hasta él, cuando llegó a su altura el moreno se agachó – Mi pequeño ángel, has estado increíble – Robbie sonrió, pero se escondió tras de Harry cuando observó al rubio a su lado.

Hola, Robbie – Draco se agachó ahora a su lado - ¿Sabes? Nunca había oído una voz tan bonita como la tuya – el pequeño enterró la cabeza en el brazo del moreno – Yo conocía esa canción, porque mi madre me la cantaba cuando era pequeño – le confesó – pero tú la cantas mucho mejor, a mi me hubiera gustado ser como el pájaro del que habla la canción, ¿a ti no? – Robbie sacó la cabeza y le miró un instante – volar, es la mejor sensación del mundo – el pequeño sonrió – vaya ¿qué tienes aquí? – Draco acarició la oreja del pequeño, y Harry estuvo a punto de impedírselo sabia que a Robbie no le gustaba que le tocaran, pero el pequeño solo permaneció quieto – Pero mira…. ¿Qué podrá ser? – Draco abrió la palma de su mano y una pelotita dorada apareció en su mano, el niño la miró receloso pero al final llevo su mano hasta ella, cuando la cogió entre sus dedos el mecanismo se acciono, y la snitch aleteó en su mano

Oh… - Robbie sonrió extasiado y elevó el objeto hacia su padre – me gusta.

Ya veo – el pequeño miró al rubio que seguía agachado a su lado.

Gracias – se cogió de la mano de Harry y esperó a que su padre se pusiera en camino.

¿Vamos? – preguntó Draco.

No debiste darle una snitch – le dijo aun asombrado con la facilidad con la que Robbie se había acercado a Draco.

Es solo un juguete.

La canción pertenece a la banda sonora de Los Chicos del Coro.

Caricia sobre el océano

Lleva al pájaro tan ligero

Aparecido de las tierras nevadas

Aire transitorio del invierno

Lejos al tu eco se aleja

Castillos en España

Transfiere al viento se arremolina despliega tus alas

En la paleta gris del levante

Encuentra un camino hacia el arco iris

Se descubrirá la primavera

Caricia sobre el océano

Coloca al pájaro tan ligero

Sobre la piedra de una isla sumergida

Aire transitorio del invierno

Finalmente tu respiración

Se aleja lejos en las montañas

Transfiere al viento

Se arremolina despliega tus alas

En la paleta gris del levante e

Encuentra un camino hacia el arco iris

Se descubrirá la primavera

Tranquila sobre el océano.


	4. ¿Haces algo interesante?

_Como cada noche, desde hacía varias semanas la habitación estaba oscura y vacía. Sabía que él no iba a volver pero seguía yendo noche tras noche, esperando que la puerta se abriera y apareciera diciendo algo como "lo siento, me entretuvieron más de la cuenta", y él le respondería "la espera por ti, siempre merece la pena"._

_Pero se quedó durante horas mirando aquella puerta y todo siguió como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si él no hubiera muerto._

_No,…no… - murmuró meciéndose sentado en el suelo – tienes que volver… tienes que volver – se repetía una y otra – no puedes dejarme solo, no puedes… - las lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas – te necesito… te necesitamos – se acarició el vientre y sollozo en la más completa de las soledades._

Se revolvió nervioso en la cama, pataleó las sabanas y las mantas y despertó de repente, con la boca seca y el cuerpo empapado en sudor. Otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla, aquel maldito recuerdo que se colaba en sus noches de sueño y le mantenía en vela por días.

El despertador marcaba las cinco de la mañana, era demasiado pronto pero no volvería a quedarse dormido, así que se levantó estirándose todo lo largo que era, bostezo abiertamente y caminó hasta la puerta del baño, con pesadez se miró en el espejo, las ojeras era más pronunciadas que nunca, y la barba comenzaba a dejar de parecerle sexy, casi parecía un oso.

Ya en la ducha, cerró los ojos e intentado que el agua caliente relajara su cuerpo, estuvo bajo ella durante treinta minutos. Salió más arrugado que una pasa, pero con la espalda y el cuello algo más relajados, frente al espejo, que limpió con la palma de la mano, se afeitó con cuidado, aunque eso no le sirvió de mucho porque se cortó un par de veces con la cuchilla. Cuando se echó la loción after save, emitió un quejido ahogado cuando el liquido se coló por las heridas, pero por lo menos ahora tenía mejor aspecto.

Miró el reloj aún era demasiado pronto para despertar a Robbie, así que bajó hasta la cocina, Merche aún no había llegado así que se preparó un café y tomó una magdalena de la repisa de los dulces y se sentó mirando a la nada.

Mientras daba el último sorbo a la taza roja que Robbie le había hecho un par de años atrás en el parvulario. El reloj de la cocina marcaba las seis menos diez, seguía siendo demasiado pronto, suspiró y se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Un ruido lo puso en alerta, al principio pensó que provenía de su propia casa, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que el sonido que se repitió un par de veces más provenía del exterior. Agarró una cuchara de madera y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entrada, abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y se asomó. Había alguien en el rellano de la escalera, acercó la mano al interruptor de la luz y la prendió.

¿Qué demonios? – exclamó

¡POTTER! – exclamó Draco feliz – Bues noxes… - sonrió mientras intentaba meter la llave en la cerradura.

Estás borracho – le dijo Harry.

Es evidente – contestó mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, se dio cuenta de que el equilibrio le faltaba así que trató de apoyarse en la pared, pero trastabilló y Harry tuvo que dar un paso adelante para tomarlo por los codos.

Vaya custodia… - murmuró mientras intentaba mantenerlo en pie.

Era mi noxe libr – apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry – mmmmmm hueles rico – le dijo metiendo la nariz en su cuello – Potter huele rico – exclamó poniéndose más cerca de Harry - ¿A que sabes Potter?

Mal…Malfoy… estás borracho – empezó a sentirse incomodo.

Ya habíamos quedado en que eso era verdad – llevó sus manos a la cintura del moreno y lo pegó a su cuerpo – ahora… - suspiró y el aliento con fuerte olor a ron golpeó a Harry en la piel del cuello – vamos a ver… - sacó la lengua y la arrastró por toda la extensión de la piel que tenía expuesta ante él.

… - Harry se tensó por completo con el primer contacto, hasta que los labios de Draco comenzaron a besar su cuello, momento en el que la tensión se convirtió en un calor repentino y un escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

¿Draco? – Hermione apareció en el umbral de la puerta

Nena – el rubio pegó un brinco y dejó de besar al asombrado Harry – Tenías que haber ido… chicos guapos – sonrió – muy guapos…

Te dije que no bebieras – le regaño la castaña.

Y yo que no te haría caso… - observó a Harry que aun seguía agarrándole - ¿Sabes? Potter huele rico – se llevó la mano a la boca – Oh… dios… - entró corriendo en la casa

¡Como vomites en el suelo, lo vas a limpiar tú! – gritó la castaña – Perdona, no sabe beber – se disculpo – Bueno en realidad si sabe, lo que no sabe es parar – sonrió – Buenos días, voy a ver donde ha vomitado.

Bue… buenos días – Harry se quedó aun un rato más observando la puerta cerrada, después agachó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que aun seguía con la cuchara en la mano.

Hermione avanzó por el pasillo del apartamento y se detuvo frente a la puerta del baño, Draco tenía la cabeza hundida en la taza del retrete y se convulsionaba cuando una nueva arcada le sacudía.

Draco, no sabes beber – Hermione se acercó al armario que había a la derecha y tomó un par de pociones – Por suerte Snape siempre te manda pociones de sobra.

¡Hablo la abstemia! – se limpió las babas que colgaban de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de la mano - ¿Te recuerdo la despedida de soltera de Luna?

Oh… dios – Hermione creyó que tendría que vomitar ella también – no me lo recuerdes aún, me duele el estomago cuando lo recuerdo.

Trae acá – le arrebató las pociones y mientras que una le sirvió para asentar su delicado estomago, la otra cortó de raíz la resaca - ¡BUAGH! Sabe horrible… no volveré a beber nunca más.

¡Ja!

¿Qué vez hace esta?

Pues, deje de contarlas después de la nochevieja de hace cuatro años.

El alcohol no es mi amigo – olfateó el aire - ¡Dios huelo como un cerdo!

Sí, tú no hueles tan bien como Harry.

¿Qué?

¿No me digas que no lo recuerdas?

¿El qué?

Esa poción es demasiado fuerte, hasta te borra los recuerdos.

Hermione, explícate – le dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

Hace menos de quince minutos me has dicho que Harry huele rico.

¿Qué? – lanzó los pantalones al cesto de la ropa sucia.

¿Dónde están tus calzoncillos?

Upsss… los perdí – sonrió mientras se metía en la ducha.

Draco… eres….

Tenía prisa, el tío comenzaba a ponerse cariñoso, y sabes que no soporto eso – se frotó con fuerza la cabeza – Bueno, volviendo a Potter, ¿me quieres explicar que eso que te dije?

No lo se, oí ruidos, me levanté y tú estabas sobre Harry y luego dijiste eso.

… - arrugó la nariz y un pequeño flash le recordó lo sucedido, en realidad Potter no solo olía rico, sino que sabia delicioso – No recuerdo.

Draco, no – le dijo mientras le tendía una toalla.

¿No que?

No lo hagas

¿El que? – salieron del baño para entrar en la habitación del rubio.

Jugar con Harry.

¿Qué? – Draco rebuscó entre su ropa – Potter sería el ultimo que me llevaría a la cama.

Draco… - el tono de Hermione era claramente de amenaza.

Ya… ya… Potter y Weasley fuera de juego, lo se.

Bien, voy a ducharme tengo que hablar con el jefe de los aurores esta mañana.

¿Qué? No puedes dejarme otra vez cuidando a Potter… acabará por matarme de aburrimiento.

Draco, no te quejes, si te dejo ir al ministerio español, lo único que ibas a hacer es ligar con los aprendices, como en Suiza.

Es que eran tan guapos, y sumisos…

Hermione le lanzó un cojín a la cara antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Draco se acomodó frente al espejo mientras terminaba de arreglarse, el sabor de Potter en sus labios aun era palpable. Sonrió. Había prometido no llevárselo a la cama, pero bueno… la mesa del despacho de Harry parecía resistente.

Una hora y media después Harry terminaba de vestir a Robbie que apenas le hacía caso, pues la snitch revoloteaba por la habitación y el pequeño se quedaba extasiado con cada giro que la pelotita hacia.

Robbie, estate quieto – intentaba ponerle el jersey pero el pequeño estiraba sus brazos para agarrar la esfera dorada que aleteaba tras de sí.

Me gusta – sonrió ampliamente.

Lo se. Me lo has dicho un montón de veces.

Es bonita.

Ya.

Él es bonito – dijo mientras agarraba la pelota.

¿Quién?

El chico que me la dio – sonrió y le enseñó la pelota a su padre.

¿Bonito? – Harry alzó una ceja y observó a su hijo que sonreía más que nunca.

Sí – Robbie llevó la mano desocupada al cuello del moreno - ¿Qué es?

¿el qué?

Esto – Harry se levantó y se observó en el espejo del armario.

Oh… que… ¡joder! – exclamó enfurecido cuando observó los pequeños chupetones que poblaban su piel.

¡JODER! – exclamó feliz el pequeño.

No… no eso no se dice – le regañó Harry.

Tú lo has dicho.

Sí, pero… es porque soy mayor.

Oh…

Vais a llegar tarde – Merche apareció en el umbral de la puerta con un plumero en la mano – Y luego te quejas de que no llegas a tiempo para abrir la librería.

Ya… ya… - Merche se le quedó mirando directamente al cuello, y Harry se irritó aun más - ¿Qué?

No… nada… nada – la mujer se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa en los labios.

Papá ¿Qué es? – insistió.

Nada, un mosquito que me picó – cogió la mochila y la chaqueta de su hijo y salió hacia la entrada.

Buenos días, Potter – Draco apareció ante él – ¿Dispuesto para una nueva y agotadora jornada de trabajo? – bromeó.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Tu custodia… ¿recuerdas?

Hace una hora no te tenías en pie – masculló.

Oh… eso… bueno digamos que mi padrino me suministra buenos remedios – sonrió y dirigió su mirada al pequeño – Buenos días, Robbie.

Buenos días – el pequeño se acercó a él y le enseñó la snitch – la cogí solo.

Muy bien, eres un chico muy listo – revolvió sus cabellos - ¿Nos vamos?

¿Y los aurores?

Ya están custodiando el colegio.

¿y entonces, para que narices vienes tú? – preguntó mientras se ponía la chaqueta.

Porque yo soy tu custodia personal – sonrió ampliamente.

Pero… ¿y Hermione?

Ella, se encarga de lo técnico. Digamos que ella es el cerebro, y yo las manos.

Era de esperar – masculló

¿Qué has dicho?

Que era de esperar – se enfrentó a él cara a cara.

Te divertiste anoche, ¿eh?

¿Qué?

Deberías decirle que no te deje marcas tan a la vista.

¡Serás!... – gruñó – Esto es culpa tuya – se llevó la mano al cuello.

¿mía?

Sí tuya, tú me las hiciste.

Deliras, Potter, deliras – se dio la vuelta – Tus fantasías sexuales deben ser interesantes si te parecen tan creíbles.

Pero… ¡AHG! – gritó enfadado

Papá no te enfades – le dijo el pequeño.

Eso PAPÁ – puso demasiado retintín en la palabra – no te enfades…

… - gruñó algo por lo bajo y se acercó a la mesa de la entrada y cogió las llaves del coche – Vamos – agarró la mano de Robbie y tiró de él.

Hermione ojeaba una revista mientras esperaba a que el auror jefe de la sección de guardias y custodias la recibiera en su despacho. Había sido una mañana horrible, la habían tenido de un lado a otro, rellenando papeles y formularios para formalizar la petición de custodia para Harry, además había problemas con los permisos y peticiones de la central de Londres, y había tenido que lidiar con tres horribles secretarias que no le pusieron las cosas nada fácil.

Buenos días – elevó la vista y se encontró con un hombre que rondaba la treintena, moreno de ojos azules, y con una sonrisa encantadora – Soy, Alberto Martos – le tendió la mano – Jefe de la sección.

Bue… buenos días – le cogió la mano – Hermione Granger, teniente auror – sonrió.

Encantado, señorita Granger.

Hermione, por favor.

Claro, solo si me llamas Alberto.

Claro.

Estupendo, hechas las presentaciones que te parece si te invito a comer.

¿Qué?

Bueno, es casi la hora de ir a comer, y sería una tontería interrumpir la reunión, ¿no?

Sí, bueno supongo – sonrió tímidamente mientras Alberto le abría paso.

¿Italiano? – Hermione asintió – Perfecto porque me muero por un buen plato de pasta.

Salieron de la central de aurores, situadas tras un desvencijado inmueble en una de las calles que convergían en Gran Vía, y anduvieron conversando sobre lo diferentes que eran los dos ministerios y las diferentes formas de actuar, cuando iban a empezar con el postre Alberto comenzó hablar de la misión.

Para nosotros no es un inconveniente que el ministerio ingles nos solicite una custodia – se llevó un trozo de tarta a la boca – pero, sería importante saber a quien estamos custodiando.

La información es confidencial – dio un trago al café que había a su lado – tendréis que confiar en nosotros.

No se trata de confianza, solo que mis hombres tienen derecho a saber porque se juegan la vida.

No se… - se interrumpió a mitad de la frase – está bien, si se la juegan pero… es confidencial.

Tienes que ser un bicho gordo para que el ministerio tenga tantos secretos – Hermione agachó la cabeza y hundió la mirada en el café – Vale, no insisto – la muchacha le sonrió y fue obsequiada con un guiño amistoso – Cambiemos de tema entonces… dime Hermione, ¿Qué hace una bruja como tú en un trabajo como este?

Siempre quise ser auror, hubiera escogido investigación y desarrollo, algo con más despacho y menos horas en la calle, pero… Draco me convenció.

¿Draco? – levantó la ceja - ¿El auror rubio? – Hermione asintió – No sabía que trabajaras con tu novio.

¿Qué? – escupió un poco del café – Jajaja – la carcajada fue espontánea y un tanto estruendosa, tanto que Alberto se sintió avergonzado.

¿He dicho algo gracioso?

No… bueno… sí. Es que… Draco es gay.

Oh… ah… - puso una mueca rara y después sonrió – Ósea, ¿no es tu novio?

No, somos amigos, muy bueno amigos, pero nada más.

Bien – sonrió – Bueno, carguemos esta cuenta al ministerio.

Harry resopló por cuarta vez en la tarde, el repiqueó de los dedos de Malfoy sobre su mesa estaba apunto de sacarlo de sus casillas. Lleva una hora intentando cuadrar unas cuentas, y siempre terminaba perdiéndose.

Me aburro – dijo Draco, Harry volvió a bufar desesperado, era la sexta vez que se lo decía – Potter, ¿no haces nada interesante?

Estoy trabajando, creo que eso es interesante.

Venga ya, ¿nunca sales por ahí?

Malfoy, no me interesa mantener una conversación contigo. Y te he dicho mil veces que soy Aidan – estrujó un papel y lo lanzó a la papelera.

Potter – Harry levantó la cabeza y le fulminó con la mirada – Está bien, Aidan… ¿tu vida es siempre tan aburrida?

Mi vida no es aburrida – se defendió – Pero a diferencia de ti, yo tengo un trabajo y un hijo por los que velar.

Yo también tengo un trabajo… y velo por Hermione.

¡Santo Dios! Deja de decir estupideces… tú no eres más que un juerguista de tres al cuarto, un toca pelotas.

Gracias – sonrió.

No era un cumplido.

¿A no? – levantó la ceja y le sonrió de medio lado.

… - dio un golpe con el puño a la mesa - ¡Lárgate! ¡Piérdete! Porque si sigues aquí medio minuto más terminare por estrangularte.

¡Ja! – se levantó y se inclinó sobre la mesa – Antes tendrías que cogerme.

… - Harry alzó la mano y le agarró por la camiseta y le atrajo hacia sí – Creo que eso no es tan difícil – se miraron con intensidad durante unos minutos.

Aidan, David está… - María dejo la frase a medias cuando entró por completo en el despacho, y los pilló – para ella – en una situación un tanto comprometida - …aquí.

Bien, vale – no soltó a Draco en ningún momento – Dile que pase

Sí – María desapareció del lugar y Harry soltó a Malfoy sin dejar de mirarle fijamente.

Estate calladito, y tranquilo.

No obedezco ordenes – se alisó la camiseta – Pero, tengo buena educación.

Buenas tardes, Aidan – un hombre robusto, de tez morena, ojos negros y pelo castaño, entró en el despacho. A Draco le pareció un hombre atractivo pese a su edad, debía rondar los cuarenta, pero estaba bien formado, y tenía un acento fuerte y regio.

Buenas tardes, David – el moreno estrechó la mano del visitante.

Buenas tardes – Draco se levantó y le tendió la mano a David – Soy Draco, Draco Malfoy – sonrió mientras pestañeo un par de veces – Un placer.

Encantado Draco, soy David Hilero ¿interrumpo algo?

No, nada, Mal… él solo esta aquí de… de visita.

Ah…

Es que somos viejos amigos – Draco sonrió y su pecho se hinchó de orgullo al comprobar como el hombre le daba un repaso a su cuerpo – Quiero montar una librería en Londres, y me está enseñando.

Tu acento es exquisito – eufórico Draco volvió a sonreír, aquel hombre coqueteaba descaradamente con él.

Bien David – Harry se sentía completamente desplazado pues los dos se miraban con demasiada intensidad – repasamos el pedido para la semana que viene.

Claro – David se giró y comenzó a hablar con Harry, mientras que Draco se perdía en el cuerpo del recién llegado, tenía un polvo. Un buen polvo.

Creo que debería aprender – el rubio se coló entre ambos y observó los papeles – para saber como se hace un pedido – descaradamente se mordió un labio y David tragó saliva sin dejar de observarlo.

Durante le hora que David se quedó en el despacho, Harry confirmó que estaba de más en aquel lugar, mientras que él trataba de poner en orden el pedido a la editorial de David, el castaño y Draco no pararon de coquetear en todo momento.

Harry no sabía si estaba más irritado porque Malfoy tuviera semejante desparpajo y desfachatez, o si por primera vez en meses David no coqueteara con él. Sabía que el castaño quería algo con él, por la manera en la que lo trataba y las veces que por sorpresa se dejaba caer en la librería, pero ahora comprendía que lo que quería era simple y llanamente un polvo. Polvo que Malfoy parecía estar dispuesto a darle.

¿Qué dices Aidan? – preguntó David

Perdón… estaba pensando en otras cosas.

David va enseñarme uno de los mejores restaurantes japoneses de la ciudad, y luego algunos pub – dijo Draco - ¿te apuntas?

Eh… - tenía que quedarse con Robbie era su deber, pero una fugaz visión de Draco y David retozando en cualquiera lado, le hizo hervir la sangre. Se suponía que David se sentía atraído por él – Bueno, por que no…

¿En serio? – David parecía sorprendido y Draco realmente enfadado.

Sí, al parecer hace mucho que no hago nada interesante – sonrió satisfecho cuando el rubio le fulminó con la mirada.

Estupendo, nos vemos en la parada de metro de Tribunal esta noche a las diez.

De acuerdo – le respondió Harry.

Hasta la noche – disimuladamente Draco le guiñó un ojo al castaño que salió con una sonrisa triunfal.

¿Te gusta? – no pudo contenerse.

Está bueno – reconoció el rubio – será una noche divertida – sonrió – le preguntaré a Hermione si quiere venir, así tendrás con quien quedarte…

… - Harry boqueó molesto mientras lo vio salir del despacho.

¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? ¿Por qué le molestaba sus coqueteos? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué coño iba a salir con ellos?


	5. Hielo sobre sus labios

* * *

Uiiii por fin descrubir como poner una separación. YIJA!!!!

* * *

La puerta del apartamento se abrió mientras terminaba de decidir si la camiseta negra sería mejor que la camisa azul con costuras en azul marino. Se miro en el espejo, satisfecho con su aspecto. La piel era blanca y delicada, apenas si quedaban marcas de las cicatrices que un día poblaron su cuerpo, solo había una que no había cambiado ni un ápice desde de hacía nueve años. Bajo el pezón derecho una diagonal de varios centímetros de largo y un par de ancho, podría haberla curado, pero le recordaba a lo que una vez estuvo a punto de hacer, y le servía de motivación para seguir adelante. Aquella cicatriz le había cambiado la vida.

- Terminaras por gastarte si sigues mirándote así.

- Estoy tan bueno que me acostaría conmigo mismo si pudiera – sonrió con suficiencia.

- No lo dudo – dejo unas carpetas sobre la cama y se acercó a él - ¿Dónde crees que vas?

- A cenar, y después de copas.

- Draco, no es tu noche libre.

- Lo se, pero… Potter va a salir así que… - una mueca de satisfacción pobló su rostro.

- ¿Vas a salir con Harry? – arrugó la nariz y le cogió del hombro para que lo mirara a la cara – Te dije que no jugarás con él.

- Uno, si voy a salir con Potter. Dos, no voy a jugar con él. Y tres, voy a jugar con su proveedor de libros.

- ¿Qué?

- David, ronda los cuarenta, castaño, ojos negros, espaldas y culo de infarto. ¡Merlín! Que manos…

- ¿Vas a salir con su proveedor?

- Nena, estás un poco… - meditó unos segundos – espesa…

- ¿Y Harry? – no se molestó en contestar a la provocación.

- También.

- ¿Vais a salir los tres? – Draco bufó pero asintió, optó por la camisa que se amoldó a su cuerpo con asombrosa facilidad. Se abotonó despacio.

- Tú también vendrás… para que Potter no se aburra – se dio la vuelta - ¿Y bien?

- Esta noche tendré que usar tapones para dormir.

- Draco sonrió y la empujó fuera de la habitación para meterla en el baño, la ordenó ponerse más guapa que nunca – como siempre hacía – y le dio menos de una hora para estar perfecta.

- Voy a ver si Potter está listo – gritó saliendo al rellano, picó en la puerta de enfrente - ¡Buenas noches! – exclamó el rubio cuando Merche le abrió la puerta - ¿Está listo?

- No, aún no… pero pasa – la mujer entró en la casa seguida del rubio – iba a acostar a Robbie¿no te importa esperar solo en el salón?

- No, tranquila – sonrió y cuando la mujer por la puerta de la cocina, subió escaleras arriba, la puerta estaba abierta y Dare you to move sonaba en el equipo de música, entró y cerró despacio. Apoyó la espalda en la puerta y esperó.

_- Welcome to the planet! __Welcome to the existence!_ – la voz desgarrada y ronca procedía del baño – _Everyone is here… everyone is here…._ – un cuerpo desnudo bien formado y sobre todo bien dotado, emergió tras una pequeña neblina producto del vaho del baño, caminó hasta la cama y cogió una toalla. Comenzó a secarse, primero el cuello, los brazos, el pecho hasta descender a su entrepierna.

- ¿Te ayudo?

- ¿Qué? – se volteó y la toalla cayó al suelo, Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver a Draco apoyado tranquilamente en la puerta de su habitación, el rubio sonrió descaradamente mientras no le quitaba ojo a la entrepierna del moreno.

- Vaya Potter, no estás mal… - se relamió – nada mal.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – preguntó agitando las manos.

- Ver si estabas listo – un calor conocido hasta el extremo por Draco se apoderó de su cuerpo. Se estaba excitando.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! – gritó y la voz le pareció demasiado chillona, se sonrojó mucho más e intentó cubrirse con la toalla que había dejado caer.

- ¿así como? – dio un paso al frente

- ¡Largo Malfoy! – se dio la vuelta, cogió sus ropas y se encerró en el baño.

- Potter¿estás seguro de que no quieres que te eche una mano? – Draco, esperaba poder echar mano a muchas cosas de Potter, sonrió mientras se acercó a la puerta del baño.

- … - abrió y sacó la cabeza - ¡Que te jodan!

Draco sonrió de medio lado y le guiñó un ojo, para acto seguido darse la vuelta y salir de la habitación. Harry gruñó y pataleó el suelo terriblemente irritado, Malfoy conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas, era un descarado y un arrogante, y le ponía de un humor de perros.

Para colmo tendría que salir con él y David.

Hacía meses que no salía a cenar fuera – las cenas con Robbie no contaban – desde que había llegado a Madrid su vida se había centrado única y exclusivamente en el cuidado de su hijo. Pese a la insistencia de Merche o de sus propios empleados – Pedro y María – para que saliera y divirtiera, incluso para que se echara novia – Merche aún creía que Harry encontraría a una mujer que le haría feliz, tendrían una gran familia y una casita en las afueras de la ciudad – él se negaba abduciendo que tenía que hacerse cargo de su hijo. A veces se sorprendía pensando en salir con sus conocidos, incluso manteniendo algún encuentro fugaz con un desconocido.

Pero no podía hacerlo, le estaría traicionando.

- ¿Harry? Vaya… perdón ¿Aidan?

- Aquí – terminó de abrocharse los vaqueros y salió a buscar sus zapatos.

- Hola – Hermione le saludó, y se sentó en la cama mientras que Harry lo hacía en un baúl para terminar de calzarse.

- ¿vienes? – la castaña asintió, y él pudo respirar aliviado, por lo menos no sería el tercero en discordia.

- Sí, y no te preocupes seis aurores velaran por Robbie esta noche.

- Bien, vale – se miró en el espejo, y bufó. Odiaba su pelo, que pese a estar más largo que en años anteriores y parecer menos rebelde, seguía pareciendo una especie de estropajo sobre su cabeza, era la nota discordante en su bonito rostro. Sopló y el mechó que caía sobre su ojo derecho voló por unos segundos hasta caer de nuevo en el mismo lugar.

- Puedo ayudarte si quieres.

- No podrías, es imposible hacer nada con él.

- Oh… la cosmetomagia ha avanzado mucho. Mira – se levantó y le tomó una mano – Toca – deslizó los dedos por entre el fino y sedoso cabello de Hermione.

- ¡Wow!

- ¿recuerdas como era en el colegio? – el moreno asintió – una leona sacada de la sabana.

- Jejeje… sí.

- Bueno pues unas cuantas pociones, un simple hechizo y ¡VOILA! Rizos perfectos – se metió la manto entre el pelo y lo apartó con fuerza mientras movía la cabeza – Porque yo lo valgo – Harry rió ante el comentario y observó a su amiga – Siéntate.

La muchacha hizo aparecer un botecito verde que tenía en su neceser y untó con el liquido espeso y pegajoso el pelo todavía húmedo de Harry. Masajeó todo el cuero cabelludo y después sacó su varita para murmurar un hechizo.

- ¡Listo!

Harry se levantó y se observó en el espejo, casi tuvo que pegarse a él para percatarse de que era real. Su pelo estaba brillante y sedoso, recogido en una cola baja y con un par de mechones sobre los ojos. Elegante pero informal, le encantó.

- ¡SANGRE SUCIA! Mueve tu precioso culo, llegaremos tarde.

- ¿Qué¿Cómo se atreve? –Harry frunció el ceño y apretó los puños.

- Tranquilo, me llama así pero hace mucho que dejó de ser un insulto. Draco ya no es el de antes – caminó hasta la puerta y asomó la cabeza - ¡HURON! Cierra la boca y dame cinco minutos más.

Media hora más tarde se encontraron con David en la boca de metro de Tribunal y caminaron hasta Chueca – Hermione supo que terminaría siendo acosada por varias mujeres - . El restaurante estaba en una pequeña plaza en el centro del barrio, era bonito y elegante, quizás demasiado minimalista; el camarero les condujo hasta el final del local donde les esperaba un reservado, pequeño pero precioso. Draco y Hermione se sentaron juntos, frente a ellos David y Harry.

- La dorada está exquisita – comentó David con la carta en la mano – la lubina tierna y jugosa, y las carnes suelen estar en su punto.

Adoro cuando las cosas están en su punto – Draco se llevó la copa de vino a la boca y dio un trago mientras su mirada se dirigía a David.

La cena fue agradable y la conversación fluida por parte de todos salvo Harry, quien ingirió vino en cantidades verdaderamente preocupantes. Mientras Hermione les hablaba sobre un reciente viaje a Toulouse, Harry daba vueltas a la cucharilla del café entre sus dedos, estaba tan ausente y tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la cucharilla había caído hasta que oyó el "clin" del cubierto impactando en el suelo, se agachó a por ella, y tuvo que poner la mano en la boca para no chillar.

Draco estaba descalzo y con una de sus piernas extendidas, los dedos de su pie jugueteaban con la entrepierna de David. Gruñó y sacó tan rápido la cabeza que se golpeó con el borde de la mesa.

- ¡Joder! – exclamó frotándose la cabeza

- ¿Te has hecho daño?

- No – observó la asquerosa mueca de felicidad en el rostro de David - ¿alguna vez le había parecido atractivo? Porque ahora solo le parecía un viejo verde y decrepito – Vamos, se supone que íbamos a salir ¿no?

-¡Claro! – exclamaron los demás.

- Aunque todos se ofrecieron a pagar su parte, David se las apañó para que aceptaran su invitación. Se dirigieron a la zona de copas y entraron en un pub llamado "La Escala". Harry entró empujando a todo el mundo y fue directo a uno de los sillones del fondo, se dejó caer y Hermione se sentó a su lado, pegándose todo lo que pudo al moreno, una rubia le había tocado el culo nada más entrar. Draco y David se ofrecieron para pedir las bebidas.

- ¿Malfoy siempre es así? – preguntó entre dientes Harry mientras observaba como David pasaba la mano por la cintura del rubio y le hablaba al oído.

- Oh, no… - sonrió – es peor.

- … - Harry se giró para mirar a Hermione y encarnó una ceja a modo de muda pregunta.

- Draco vive la vida como si fuera a terminarse mañana, es vital y entusiasta, alegra y cordial. Sexy y seductor por naturaleza.

- Nunca creí oír esos adjetivos calificando a Malfoy, y mucho menos que fueras tú quien se los pusiera.

- Las cosas cambian.

- ¿Cómo terminaste con Malfoy?

- Simple, yo estaba sola y el lleno todo el espacio que tú, Ron y Gyn dejasteis.

- Yo… - se frotó la nuca – lo siento.

- Bueno… es una alegría saber que sigues aquí, vivo y feliz, pero hubiera preferido saberlo antes.

- Supongo, pero… no podía hacerlo…

- Está bien, entiendo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que Malfoy y tú sois amigos?

- Ocho años. Después de la guerra ingresamos juntos en la escuela de aurores, un profesor nos puso juntos para un trabajo y por supuesto Draco quería librarse de él – Hermione sonrió al ver como Harry rodaba los ojos – yo estaba en la biblioteca cuando el vino a decir algo, supongo que esperaba una discusión como las de siempre pero estaba tan deprimida que no tenía fuerzas para nada. Supongo que sintió pena por mí y me invitó a tomar un café. Han sido unos años buenos, y apenas nos hemos separados. Lo creas o no, no solo formamos un buen equipo en el trabajo, prácticamente lo hacemos todo juntos.

- ¿todo? – preguntó sin dejar de mirar fijamente al rubio que se carcajeaba de algún comentario de David.

- Bueno…. Todo no… si no fuera gay. Me casaría con él.

- Nena¿con quien te casarías? – Draco le tendió la copa a su amiga mientras que David puso la cerveza de Harry en su mano.

-Contigo por supuesto.

- Bueno, mi padre sería el hombre más feliz del mundo, y lo sabes.

- ¿Nos casaríamos en Leeds?

- Por supuesto, junto al lago.

- ¿En el jardín habría carpas blancas donde los invitados comerían deliciosos pates de pato, y se serviría tarta de tres chocolates?

- Por supuesto, y la música correría a cargo de

- SNOW PATROL – los dos estallaron en carcajadas ante las atónitas miradas de los otros.

- Vaya, si que lo tenéis bien montado – les dijo David.

- Hermione y yo nos casaremos en cuatro años si nuestros príncipes no aparecen antes.

- El 15 de julio de dentro de cuatro años – aclaró la castaña.

- Jajaja – David rió con ganas.

- En realidad no es una broma – le explicó Hermione – hicimos un pacto hace unos años.

- Mi nena – la abrazó mientras besaba su cabeza – y yo somos la pareja perfecta.

- ¿Y el sexo? – preguntó Harry de repente, cuando todos se volvieron a mirarle llevó la cerveza a la boca y bebió un trago largo.

- Bueno, no me importaría que me fuera infiel – comenzó a hablar Draco – además no me gusta que mis parejas sean unas chillonas en la cama.

- ¡Draco! – la castaña cubrió sus mejillas sonrojadas con una mano y con la otra le dio un coscorrón a su amigo – No le hagáis caso.

- Hacédmelo… - sonrió de medio lado – Ohhhh… simmm ammmm – comenzó a gemir – Así…. Me gusta más…. Más… ¡MÁS! – chilló

- Jajajaja – David y hasta Hermione se rieron a carcajadas tras la imitación de Draco.

Harry que seguía con la cerveza en la boca se al terminó de golpe, y notó que su garganta seguía seca. Se disculpó para acercarse a la barra mientras intentaba alejar de su cabeza los pensamientos que aquellos gemidos fingidos habían causado. La cara del rubio lejos de parecer forzada era excitante, mientras fingía aquel orgasmo, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Cuando terminó con aquel ¡MAS! a pleno pulmón, había abierto los ojos y enfocó la vista directamente en Harry que sintió la sangre de su cuerpo concentrarse en su entrepierna.

Esperó por la Guinness mientras intentaba relajarse y disfrutar de la velada, hacía tiempo que no salía tenía que divertirse relajarse como lo hacían los demás. Sí él ya no estaba y aunque no pudiera estar con otro porque estaría traicionándolo, si podía disfrutar como lo hacían…

- ¡Joder! – un hielo se coló por su camiseta - ¿Qué? – se volteó y se encontró con Draco mordiendo un hielo y sonriéndole.

- ¿Te importa pedirme un brezeer de limón?

- … - el hielo se deshacía junto a la boca del rubio, y las gotas resbalaban por su barbilla, aunque el hielo que Malfoy le había metido bajo la camiseta seguía ahí no duraría mucho tiempo, estaba ardiendo.

- Potter – le zarandeó – Reacciona.

- ¿Qué? – tragó saliva.

- Pídeme un brezeer – el volumen de la música subió entonces y Harry se llevó una mano al oído y agitó la cabeza.

- No te oigo.

- ¡Mierda, Potter! – se inclinó sobre él y le habló al oído – Pídeme un brezeer de limón.

- Claro – el aliento de Harry repiqueó en su oreja y Draco tuvo que controlarse para no saltarle encima. "Es Potter, es Potter" se repetía una y otra vez "Hermione te matará si haces algo", se dijo mientras que Harry se inclinaba sobre la barra para pedir, Draco agachó la cabeza y observó como la tela del vaquero se cernía con fuerza sobre las nalgas del moreno. "ES POTTER" , gritó para si mismo – Toma – cuando Harry se dio la vuelta las luces del pub le cegaron y tuvo que parpadear para enfocar a Draco y darle su bebida, sus dedos se rozaron un instante y el rubio sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda.

Caminaron el uno detrás del otro hasta la mesa, y Draco tardó exactamente dos minutos en arrastrar a David fuera de la misma, dejando perplejos a Harry y Hermione.

Tiró de él hasta el centro de la pista y no bailó no, se restregó contra él, pasando sus manos bajo la camisa blanca de David, deslizando sus dedos de forma sensual por ella, le mordió el cuello y lo marcó. El castaño estaba excitado tanto que no pudo evitar jadear con fuerza cuando Draco pegó sus caderas, haciendo que el bulto de su entrepierna se frotara contra las piernas del rubio.

- Draco… - jadeó en su oído – si sigues así me voy a correr aquí mismo.

- ¿Sí? – encarnó una ceja – A mi no me importa¿a ti?

- Estamos en un bar – le comentó.

- Ya… eres tímido ¿no? – se mordió el labio y le sonrió, le cogió de la mano y le arrastro hasta la mesa donde estaban Harry y Hermione – Nos vamos a casa.

- ¿A casa? – Hermione le miró seriamente – Draco, no pue…

- Nos vemos mañana Potter, Hermione no hagas ruido al entrar – sonrió ampliamente.

- Adiós – David algo sonrojado y terriblemente excitado se despidió de los chicos.

Harry asistió perplejo a la escena en la pista de baile, y después a la despedida, si había creido que Draco era un descarado se había quedado corto. El calor que había sentido en su cuerpo al verle pasarse aquel hielo por la boca, se transformó en otro tipo de calor, un calor de ira y rabia.

- Vamos a casa – Levantó a Hermione agarrándola de un codo y casi la obligó a aparecerse con él en el rellano de la escalera – Buenas noches

- Si… buenas noches – la castaña aun asustada por la actuación de su amigo miró a la puerta con tristeza.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No es que… conociendo a Draco… - se mordió el labio – seguro que estarán en la cocina o en el salón.

- ¿y? – Hermione rodó los ojos – Oh… ya – la ira se transformó en frustración – Pasa – abrió la puerta de su apartamento – abajo hay una habitación libre.

- No quiero molestar.

- Tranquila no pasa nada.

Ya en el apartamento Harry la acompañó hasta la habitación de invitados le mostró donde estaba el baño, y la joven se despidió de su amigo. Harry irritado y asqueado por el comportamiento libertino del rubio – a ciencia cierta no sabía porque le molestaba tanto – fue hacia la cocina para prepararse una infusión y poder descansar.

Nunca debió hacerlo, o por lo menos no debió mirar hacia la ventana.

La imagen le traspasó, los ojos se abrieron como platos y la mandíbula casi se desencajó. Apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina en el apartamento de enfrente estaba el cuerpo de David, con la cabeza ladeada, mientras que Draco estaba situado detrás de él con el pecho desnudo empapado en sudor, el pelo pegado a la frente y con los ojos cerrados. El rubio se deslizó hacia delante y agarrándole a los hombros de David terminó por embestir una vez más, ruda y dura. La cara del rubio se contrajo en un gesto de completa satisfacción y se desplomó sobre David.

Harry retrocedió una vez les vio salir de la cocina, subió a su habitación con la respiración agitada, y se lanzó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y fue inconsciente del momento en el que llevo su mano a la entrepierna y comenzó a acariciarse sobre los pantalones. Se desvistió rápido quedando completamente desnudo sobre la cama, dobló las rodillas y clavó los pies en la cama, llevó su mano derecha hasta su entrepierna y empezó a acariciarla despacio mientras que la izquierda pellizcaba los pezones. Comenzó a jadear y gemir, cuando deslizó más abajo la mano derecha y empezó a acariciar su entrada con un dedo, el sabor metálico de su propia sangre le sorprendió al darse cuenta de que se mordía con demasiada fuerza el labio inferior.

Su propio dedo se internó en su interior y se agitó cuando la sensación fue demasiada placentera, la mano izquierda se cernió con fuerza sobre su miembro y la movió arriba y abajo con rapidez mientras que el dedo rozaba su próstata. El aliento se le quedaba corto, entre la faringe y la laringe, boqueaba nervioso y excitado hasta que la sensación del orgasmo le recorrió la espina dorsal.

- ¡DIOS!

Su propia esencia se esparció sobre su abdomen, y gritó de frustración cuando se dio cuenta de que la ultima imagen que había acudido a su mente antes de correrse, era la de Malfoy pasándose el hielo por los labios.


	6. Vivir la vida

Un nuevo capitulo. Gracias por los comentarios, que he sido una desagradecida y no os he dicho nada. GRACIAS!!

* * *

Aún seguía en la puerta del despacho – bueno despacho, no era una palabra apropiada para aquello, debería decir algo como, cuchitril, cubículo minúsculo – la pared de enfrente a la puerta tenía una pequeña ventana por la que estaba claro que no podría escapar en caso de que alguna vez tuviera que hacerlo, una mesa y una silla, un archivador, un perchero… y ahí se terminaba el mobiliario del que a partir de ese día y hasta Merlín vaya a saber cuando sería su despacho.

Podría trabajar en casa, tenía espacio – vale, no podría Draco paseándose desnudo por la casa, o con intimando con alguno de sus ligues no era la mejor manera de concentrarse – así que había solicitado por el convenio de relaciones mágicas internacionales un despacho dentro de las oficinas del ministerio español.

Suspiró resignada, entró y colgó el abrigo en el perchero y avanzó hasta la mesa y contempló que la capa de polvo no era de dos dedos, sino de tres.

- Fregoteó – su varita se agitó en el aire y los muebles comenzaron a limpiarse, nunca mejor dicho, por arte de magia.

Del apartamento se había traído varios dossiers sobre el caso "Salvador", que era así como el cuerpo secreto de los aurores británicos, los NONAME, habían designado al caso de Harry. El robo del banco había causado mucho revuelo en Londres, y todo el ministerio estaba inmerso en las investigaciones, solo unos pocos conocían el verdadero contenido de la cámara, y habían hecho un juramento inquebrantable con el ministro para proteger el secreto. Dejó los dossiers sobre la mesa y levitó las cajas que los aurores españoles le había prestado para sus propias investigaciones.

Los dos hombres que habían atacado a Harry y a su pequeño, no eran mortifagos, eran cazamagos, mercenarios al servicio del mejor postor, y al parecer había alguien muy interesado en capturar a Harry, porque no solo les había pagado a aquellos hombres una cantidad importante de dinero, sino que se las había arreglado para suministrarle pociones de inmunidad al veritaserum.

Durante los interrogatorios no habían sacado mucho en limpio, solo que iba a por Robbie y que alguien les había pagado por ello. Los cazamagos de origen germánico habían viajado a través de una compañía aérea muggle desde Berlín a Barcelona, y había tomado un TALGO en dirección Madrid. Tenían su piso franco en el barrio de Hortaleza, pero cuando los aurores llegaron para inspeccionarlo se lo encontraron totalmente vacío.

Frunció el ceño, mientras leía los interrogatorios, alguien se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias por buscar a Robbie; tantas que no había ni rastro del ginecomago que había atendido a Harry durante el parto, aquello hizo pensar a los aurores que probablemente el hombre había hablado bajo presión.

- Vaya… creí que sería peor – levantó la vista y se encontró con Alberto apoyado en el dintel de la puerta – podrían haberte instalado en el sótano junto al almacén de productos y pociones peligrosas – la amplia sonrisa del moreno le iluminó el rostro y Hermione le devolvió el gesto.

- Deberías haber visto mi primer apartamento – guardó unos informes en el archivador – todos mis muebles entrarían aquí y aun sobraría espacio.

- La vivienda está fatal… ¿puedo? – señaló la silla que Hermione había hecho aparecer frente a su escritorio.

- Claro.

- He traído café – lo dejó sobre la mesa – el de la cafetería lo hacen con aguarrás.

- Gracias por la información y el detalle. – Hermione aceptó la taza de café que el chico le tendió y sonrió agradecida.

- También he subido unos bollos… - cerró los ojos – deliciosos.

- Jeje, gracias – tomó uno de los que Alberto le ofreció – ¿trabajas de camarero en tu tiempo libre?

- No, pero claro… tengo que ser cortés… quiero que hables bien de mi trabajo, que los ingleses sepan que el departamento que dirijo es el mejor.

- No lo dudo.

- Además no podía dejar que probarás ese horrible café.

- Desde luego – dio un sorbo al café y sonrió antes de coger el teléfono móvil que había empezado a sonar instantes antes - ¿Diga?... oh… eres tú – frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo que donde he pasado la noche?... Pues con Ha… Aidan… ¿Con quien sino?... No, Draco no… - bajó el tono de voz – No hemos estrechado lazos amistosos… eso tampoco… ¡SANTO DIOS! Eso mucho menos… - se ruborizó y observó como Alberto la miraba fijamente mientras se tomaba el café – Si… hubiera preferido dormir en mi cama… pero no me apetecía encontrarme ninguna numerito en el salón… ¿En la cocina? – encarnó una ceja – Draco, deberías saber que las camas están para algo más que para dormir… ¡SOSA TU PADRE! – le gritó produciendo que Alberto se carcajeará - ¿Sabes? A diferencia de ti yo estoy trabajando… Draco sentarte a ver como Aidan cuadra la contabilidad de la librería no es un trabajo… - arrugó la nariz – No, no vendrás, todos los aurores del ministerio correrían el riesgo de ser acosados sexualmente… No Draco, no eres un premio para la vista… Bufff ¿sabes que?... No eso no… ni eso tampoco – chilló – Hablamos esta noche… No... Adiós Draco… he dicho que adiós – colgó el teléfono.

- Vaya tu compañero tiene que ser todo un espectáculo.

- ¿Espectáculo?... Draco simplemente es un ególatra, narcisista… pero nada más…

- Jejeje – bueno terminó el café – tengo ciento de permisos que firman, y subordinados a los que molestar, será mejor que regrese a mi despacho. Si necesitas algo…

-Solo tengo que subir 3 plantas, y recorrer todo el pasillo – sonrió Hermione mordía un trozo del bollo.

- O llamarme – le guiñó un ojo.

- Claro… - escondió el rostro sonrojado bajo su café, mientras Alberto salía de su despacho, cuando el moreno lo abandonó un suspiro de felicidad salió de sus labios, Alberto era guapo, inteligente y simpático – Pero estoy trabajando – dijo en voz alta – no puedo… no debo – el teléfono sobre su escritorio sonó y Hermione un tanto confusa lo cogió - -¿Si?

- Hola, soy yo otra vez – hizo una pausa – Yo, es Alberto – Hermione rió ante el comentario

- Hola.

- Mientras subía en el ascensor he estado pensando, que muy probablemente serías capaz de bajar a comer a la cafetería.

- Es lo más probable – respondió cruzando los dedos.

- ¿Sabes que? No puedo permitir eso.

- ¿A no¿Por qué?

- Porque cocinan con el mismo aguarrás con el que hacen el café.

- Oh… vaya… tendré que comerme las uñas, o estirar el bollo que me has traído.

- También podrías aceptar una invitación para comer.

- También – sopesó el resto de la respuesta – pero para eso alguien debería hacerlo.

- Tienes razón… - hubo unos segundos de silencio – Creo que mi deber como jefe del departamento, y para seguir dando buen ejemplo de las relaciones internacionales, debería invitarte a comer.

- Claro, debemos estrechar lazos, el ministro inglés dice que hay que colaborar con los funciomagos de otros países.

- Sabias palabras las del ministro Inglés, hagámosle caso entonces.

- Hagámoselo.

- Pasaré por tu despacho sobre la una.

- De acuerdo.

- Que trabajes bien y mucho.

- Lo mismo digo.

Colgó el teléfono y tardo exactamente cuatro segundos y veintiocho décimas en marcar el número de Draco en el móvil.

- Yo… me ha invitado a comer – Hermione se miró el minúsculo cristal de la ventana, quizás debería ir a casa a cambiarse – Sí, ese … ¿Debería ir a casa a cambiarme?... pues llevo – agachó la cabeza y comprobó su vestuario – falda negra por encima de las rodillas, medias claras, Jimmy negros con costuras rojas… no esos no… ¡Sí esos!... camisa blanca con escote en V, y chaqueta de punto roja con trazos negros en los puños de las mangas… ¿Seguro que estoy bien?... Gracias… ¿Si?... ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

* * *

Abrió primero el ojo derecho y lo giró, no había nadie a ese lado. Lo cerró y abrió el izquierdo, nadie al otro. Suspiró aliviado. Se estiró cuan largo era y se incorporó en la cama bostezando. Y estirando los brazos miró la nota que había en la mesilla, se estiró a por ella y leyó.

"_Draco, _

_He tenido que irme porque llegaba tarde al trabajo. Lo de ayer estuvo fabuloso, tenemos que repetir._

_David"_

Hizo una bola con el papel y la incendió sobre su mano, apenas si notó el calor que desprendía. Se arrastró hasta el baño donde tomó un buen trago de la poción revitalizante que su padrino le suministraba, había estado toda la noche metido en faena con el castaño, y su cuerpo estaba algo resentido.

La ducha fue corta pero relajante, observó por el reloj de su habitación que ya era tarde, y que probablemente Potter ya estuviera en la librería. Se extrañó cuando no encontró ninguna nota de Hermione por la casa. Cogió unos pantalones dennin en color crema, un polo en color ocre y un jersey más oscuro, tomó una bufanda y el gorro a juego junto con su chaqueta de cuero marrón. Se apareció en el callejón trasero de la librería a medio vestir, un auror que estaba haciendo el turno de vigilancia desde el edificio de enfrente le saludó con la mano, el rubio simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

Entró por la puerta de atrás y fue directamente al despacho de Harry,

- Buenos días, Aidan – entró y observó que el moreno estaba sobre una escalera rebuscando algo sobre el armario de los archivos.

- … - le miró de soslayo y siguió con su trabajo.

- ¿No estamos de buen humor?

- Malfoy, tengo mucho trabajo – se bajó de la escalera – No me hagas perder el tiempo, siéntate coge un libro e ignórame.

- Necesitas follar, un buen polvo y esa cara agria que tienes desaparecerá.

- …

Ni se molestó en contestarle. Estaba enfadado, no con él – bueno quizás puede que un poquito, por disfrutar de una noche de sexo salvaje, cuando el había tenido que conformarse con una paja – sino consigo mismo, la noche anterior había caído rendido a sus más bajos instintos por culpa del rubio, y de esa maldita imagen que había acudido a su mente durante toda la noche, no solo mientras se corría, sino también en un sueño largo y extremadamente húmedo.

- ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor! – gritó el rubio

- Pero profesor… ¿QUE?

- Jajajaja – el rubio se carcajeó cuando Harry se percató donde estaba.

- Gilipollas – gruñó entre dientes.

- Lo siento, pero llevo 5 minutos intentando llamar tu atención… había pensado desnudarme – Harry lo miró sin poder creérselo – pero puede que eso te causara un shock mayor – sonrió de medio lado.

- ¿Qué parte de coge un libro e ignórame, no has entendido?

- Ya… Potter… te ignoro solo que iba a salir a por un bollo y un café, quizás… ¿te apetece? – el tono del rubio se suavizo y Harry arrugó la nariz.

- ¿Café?

- No he desayunado, y mi cuerpo se muere por una buena dosis de cafeína.

- Lo cierto es que yo tampoco he tenido mucho tiempo… - dudó unos segundos – Un capuchino sin nata, por favor.

- Perfecto¿algo para comer?

- Mmmm… un croissant, o algo dulce… no se lo que quieras – agitó la mano y terminó de colocar unas facturas.

- Bien, lo que quiera – la sonrisa de Draco fue mucho más chocante que ninguna de sus palabras.

El Starbucks más cercano estaba solo a dos calles, así que Draco no tardó mucho en pedir y estar de regreso por las calles de Madrid hacia la librería. Recordó que aún no sabía nada de Hermione y decidió telefonearla.

- Nena, soy yo… ¿Dónde has pasado la noche, culo inquieto?... ¿con Potter?... consolándole – entró en la librería y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a María y Pedro - ¿estrechando lazos amistosos?... tampoco… ¿compartiendo experiencias sexuales?... ¿Tampoco?... Oh… ya se… Cabalgando juntos por un mundo mejor… - se rió mientras entraba en el despacho de Harry – Ósea¿Qué hubieras preferido dormir en casa?... – le indicó a Harry cual era su café con la mano – No, en el salón no… en la cocina – el moreno tuvo que sujetar el café con la otra mano para que no se le fuera al suelo – las camas están bien… lo que pasa que tú eres una sosa… ¡OYE! Deja a mi padre en paz… además te garantizo que a él le importa mucho menos el sitio, mientras Sirius este bajo su cuerpo – Harry escupió el café y Draco sonrió de medio lado – Yo también estoy trabajando… - Harry rodó los ojos mientras terminaba de limpiar los restos de café sobre la mesa – Vale, pues yo me voy para el ministerio… no pueden llamarlo acoso, soy un premio para sus ojos – sonrió presuntuoso - ¿Qué soy el más guapo del mundo?... ¿Qué me quieres? … Nena ¿estas con la regla?... oye no te pongas así… vale… vale adiós – dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa – Mujeres, no saben lo que quieren – le dio un mordisco a su muffie de chocolate – te he traído para escoger, de chocolate o normal.

- Chocolate – Harry le arrebató el dulce de la mano y empezó a quitarle las virutas de chocolate.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó mientras le observaba.

- Me gustan con el café – cuando terminó de quitarlas las echó en el vaso y lo removió con la cucharilla.

- Potter, que rarito que eres… - Draco se aposentó en una butaca que había al lado de la puerta, y tomó el libro que había estado leyendo el día anterior.

- ¿Baudellaire? – preguntó Harry

- Sí, esta bien… un poco lógico… un poco trágico, pero real como la vida misma – dio un trago a su laitte.

- No sabía que te gustará la poesía, y menos la muggle.

- Los muggles son buenos escritores, eso y la tecnología es lo mejor que tienen – le informó, sacó un paquete de cigarrillos de la chaqueta - ¿Quieres?

- Claro, pero… no podemos fumar aquí.

- ¿Cómo que no? Ayer fumamos aquí.

- Sí, porque estaba nervioso, pero la ley muggle lo prohíbe, vamos fuera.

- Estos muggles y sus locuras… - salieron por la puerta trasera y caminaron hasta la calle de los libreros, pasearon entre los puestos que ofrecían libros en el exterior de las tiendas - ¿Por qué no puedes fumar en tu librería? – preguntó mientras le encendía el cigarro.

- Por la ley antitabaco, el gobierno español prohibió fumar en espacios cerrados que no tuvieran autorización, también en centros de trabajo, y todos los regidos por la administración.

- Vaya mierda – dio una calada al cigarro – hace un frío del carajo – exclamó subiéndose la cremallera de la chaqueta.

- Es invierno, suele pasar – dijo el moreno dando una calada a su cigarro

- ¡AIDAN! – el moreno se volteó ante la llamado – Capullo… - un chico de color se le acercó – acabó de pasar por tu librería y María me dijo que habías salido.

- El vicio – le señaló el cigarro – Dime¿Qué querías?

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – miró hacia Draco que no tenía muy buena cara.

- No tranquilo, este es Draco… un…

- Compañero de colegio – el rubio extendió la mano – Draco Malfoy, un placer.

- Sam Whea – apretó con fuerza la mano tendida hacia él, pero enseguida pasó su atención al moreno – vas a besarme el culo.

- ¿Qué? – Draco tosió exageradamente el humo que se había tragado, mientras que Harry sonreía a su amigo – Y dime Sam… ¿Por qué lo haré?

- Mira lo que tengo para ti – tendió un sobre al moreno.

- Oh dios¡OH DIOS! – pegó un brinco cuando abrió el sobre - ¡oh dios! Te quiero, te adoro… te idolatro… ¡DIOS! Te besaré el culo… - se abrazó al muchacho que se carcajeó en su oído - ¿Cómo las conseguiste?

- Un cliente se las regaló a mi jefe, y como no las quería yo se las pedí.

- Sam, te debo la vida… te daré lo que me pidas.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero – a Draco no le gustó nada el tono de la voz de Sam, y gruñó.

- Bueno… vale… bien… lo haré… - se estrecharon la mano.

- ¡No sabes lo que deseaba oírte decir eso! – Sam le abrazó con fuerza – bueno me voy, solo tenía media hora para ir a desayunar, pasaré a medio día…

- De acuerdo, estaré listo – Harry observó una vez más el sobre en sus manos y suspiro irradiando felicidad.

- ¿Por qué te has vendido? – preguntó el rubio un tanto irritado.

- ¿Perdón?

- ¿Qué por qué te has vendido? – señaló el sobre.

- No me he vendido… - los ojos del rubio casi le traspasaban – he vendido algo que me pertenecía, nada más… - comenzó a caminar de regreso a la librería.

- ¿Qué? Si se puede saber – el tono era un poco más tranquilo y conciliador, pero Harry seguía notando tensión en la voz del rubio.

- No tengo porque hablarte de mi vida privada – el moreno avanzó con paso firme hasta la librería, y entró en ella sin mirar atrás.

Draco caminó a paso lento dejando a posta que Harry entrará antes a la librería, de las estanterías tomo un nuevo libro y entró en el despacho sin mediar palabra con el moreno. Su teléfono comenzó a sonar,

- ¿sí?... Hola, nena… ¿el auror guapo?... me alegro… No, no creo… ¿Qué llevas puesto? Me gusta la falda… ¿los que tienen las letras chinas?... ¿los lisos con un botón en el talón?... – Harry dejó los cálculos y se concentró en la figura del rubio que paseaba por delante de la ventana, y se peinaba el pelo con los dedos – la camisa con un par de botones abiertos... ¿sabes?... no se porque me dices nada, siempre estás preciosa… sabes que sí… espero que tengas mucha suerte, te lo mereces… - apoyó una mano en el cristal y contempló los coche recorrer la carretera – Hermione… ¡NO SEAS SOSA! – sonrió cuando oyó el clic al otro lado de la línea. Suspiró y regresó a la butaca.

Pasó varias horas leyendo, declinando el gruñido que Harry emitió cuando le invitó a comer, los aurores se encargaron de velar por el moreno durante algunas horas mientras que el permaneció inmerso a la lectura ajeno a todo, desafortunadamente el cansancio pudo más que él.

Cuando entró en el despacho con peor humor de con él que había salido, no espero que la forma de serenarse sería aquella. Echo una bola sobre la butaca, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y las piernas colgando por un reposbrazos, Draco dormía tranquilamente. No era un quinceañero que suspirara por el amor, ni siquiera por un chico guapo, pero tuvo que reconocer que el rubio se veía divino y celestial de aquella manera tan tranquila. Sin hacer ruido se sentó tras el escritorio y siguió adelante con su trabajo.

- Ahhhh… - bostezó ampliamente - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Casi las siete – le informó mientras le tendía la chaqueta – Vamos, llegaremos tarde.

- ¿llegar? – pestañeó molesto por la luz y enfocó la figura de Harry frente a él

- Esto es por lo que vendí una primera edición de Andersen – le dijo tendiéndole unos papeles, Draco las tomó en la mano, intentando primero centrar su mente, una primera edición… eso parecía caro y valioso – Son unas entradas para un partido - explicó el moreno mientras le arrastraba a la salida – Real Madrid – Arsenal – Draco arrugó la nariz – Fútbol.

- ¿eso de la pelotita y los tíos corriendo detrás de ella?

- Sí eso, el Arsenal es mi equipo favorito, pero desde que estoy aquí nunca había podido ir a verlo, juegan en Londres.

- Oh… - recorrieron las calles hasta la boca de metro de Sol, donde tomaron la línea uno hasta Tribunal

Sam quería la primera edición desde que la vio, pero yo le tenía cariño, me ha ofrecido mucho dinero, pero… - tomó las entradas en su mano – esto es mucho mejor que todo el oro del mundo.

- Si tú lo dices.

- ¿Has visto algún partido de fútbol?

- No, realmente no me interesa, podrías haber invitado a un amigo.

- Supuse que tendría que llevar custodia – respondió de forma indiferente.

- Un auror podría haber ido de incógnito – se bajaron del vagón y avanzaron para tomar la línea 10 - ¿No hay mucha gente?

- Van al partido – le informó señalando a un grupo de adolescentes ataviados con sus banderas – Son los octavos de la copa de Europa, en la ida empataron a unos, dicen que el Arsenal no podrá remontar, pero yo confió en los míos.

- … - se encogió de hombros y cuando entraron en el vagón un maraña de gente le empujó contra Harry que quedó entre la pared del vagón y su pecho – lo siento – murmuró cuando tuvo que inclinarse sobre el moreno, un par de centímetros más bajo que él.

- No importa…. No es tu culpa – cuando el metro arrancó Draco se fue aún mas sobre Harry y sus rostros estaban tan cerca que se robaban el aire para respirar.

- Hay… hay mucha gente – Draco intentaba no pensar en que estaba a solo un palmo de su boca, y que la noche anterior se había tirado a David pensando que el cuerpo que poseía era el del moreno.

- Sí… mucha expectación – el aromo del rubio le embriagaba, pronto podría decir que estaría borracho de Malfoy. Cuando en la nueva parada bajaron varias personas, respiraron aliviados al poder separarse, pero apenas fueron unos segundos porque de nuevo entraron una treintena de personas, Draco tuvo que agarrarse a la cintura de Harry para no caer cuando el metro echó a andar.

- Perdón – sus dedos se aferraron con fuerza al cuerpo del moreno.

Se disculpó cuando un joven bastante grande le empujó contra Harry y tuvo que clavar una piernas entre las del moreno, una pequeña inclinación y entonces lo notó, bajó los ojos despacio, y se encontró a Harry apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, y más abajo pudo sentir algo que comenzaba a despertar, envalentonado se pegó más a él y le dejo sentir su entrepierna, el moreno levantó la cabeza en aquel instante y sus ojos conectaron una milésima de segundo antes de que su boca descendiera sobre la de Harry, justo cuando creyó que sus labios se rozarían, la presión sobre su espalda descendió,

- Hemos llegado – la voz de Harry sonaba lejana y Draco no tenía ni idea a lo que se refería – El estadio, está en esta estación.

- Oh… bien… vale.

Se separaron casi al instante, y comenzaron a caminar a una distancia prudencial – suficientemente cerca como para no perderse, y suficientemente lejos para no tocarse – el camino fue corto y tensó y no hubo más palabras que un "Por aquí" que Harry le dijo a Draco cuando el rubio se despistó.

Las entradas eran para tribuna, centradas y con una estupenda visión de todo el campo.

- El fútbol es como el Quidditch – Harry rompió el hielo – solo que no hay escobas, ni snitch.

- Entonces no puede ser muy divertido.

- Te equivocas, es muy entretenido, es un deporte de cuerpo, las reglas básicas son… - comenzó a explicarle las normas del deporte mientras el rubio se preguntaba porque había estado a punto de besarlo. Estaba claro que le atraía, pero era lógico, Potter era guapo y a él le gustaban los chicos guapos, pero había algo, tenía algo que… - ¡Mira ya salen! – el moreno se levantó y comenzó a aplaudir a los jugadores, Draco incomodado por las miradas de algunas personas también se levantó – Los de rojo son el Arsenal, los nuestros.

- ¿Nuestros?

- Bueno, es el equipo de Londres…

- Ya, claro… - se encogió de hombros.

- Mira en la pantalla salen los jugadores – le señaló el video marcador – Ese es Thierry Henry, el mejor delantero de Europa, a mi parecer claro.

- Es guapo – Harry rodó los ojos.

- Es un buen jugador, lo que menos importa es que sea guapo.

- Oh.. dios ¡ese esta muy bueno! – exclamó cuando una foto de Fredrik Ljungberg salió en el video marcador

- Malfoy… tranquilízate.

- Mmmm… esto ya me gusta más… siguió fijándose en las fotos de los jugadores cuando de repente chilló – Ei… a ese me lo tire yo en un bar del soho.

- Ya… ¿y que más?

- Potter, yo no soy un fanfarrón… si te digo que me lo tire es que me lo tire.

- Lo que tu quieras – se sentó y enfocó la vista en el campo – ¡Empieza lo bueno!

- Tiene un tatuaje, en la cara interior del muslo derecho, dos eses entrelazadas, me hizo gracia, me recordó a Salathazar Slytherin.

- El partido ya empezó… - dijo entre dientes.

- Vale, bien… - fijó su vista en el partido - ¿Por qué corre hacia allí?

- Porque tiene que meter gol en esa portería.

-Gol es cuando el balón cae dentro de la red esa ¿no?

- Sí.

- ¡ARBITRO CABRON¡ESO ERA ROJA! – gritó un hombre junto a Draco.

- ¿Qué dice?

- Pues que la falta

- ¿Qué es falta?

- Es cuando cortas el avance el contrario con violencia o de forma descarada.

- Oh…

- Hay dos tipos de tarjeta, roja y amarilla, la amarilla es una advertencia se saca cuando la falta es moderada, o cuando le tocan las narices al arbitro, dos amarilla y te vas a la calle. La roja, te manda directo al vestuario, normalmente la sacan por una agresión.

- Vale… - arrugó la nariz – No entiendo nada, pero…

- Uiiiiii… - Harry se levantó cuando Henry remató al palo tras un buen pase de Cesc

- ¿ui que? Si le ha dado al palo.

- Pues por eso ui… que casi marca.

- Oh… ¡Vaya tontería!

La primera parte del partido fue liviana y sin mucho juego por parte de los dos equipos, lo que conllevó que Draco se aburriera mucho más y atosigara a Harry con miles de pregunta, que terminó por perder la paciencia y levantarse cinco minutos antes del final de la primera parte a pedir algo al bar del estadio.

- Toma – le tendió un vaso con cerveza – Bebe y calla.

- Potter que educado que eres… - le dijo con ironía mientras daba un trago – Tengo hambre¿Cuándo termina esto?

- Falta una hora aún.

- Joder, pues yo me muero de hambre – miró al campo - ¿Dónde coño están?

- Es el descanso, 15 minutos.

- ¿Descanso¿Por qué paran? que salgan de una puta vez, tengo hambre – se quejó.

- Malfoy, cállate. Te llevare a cenar después del partido – Harry puso una mano sobre su rodilla, que apartó como si el cuerpo del rubio quemará cuando este dirigió su mirada a la mano.

- Vale… - murmuró dando un trago largo.

LA segunda parte comenzó con ocasiones para ambos equipos, pero fue el equipo inglés el primero en adelantarse.

- ¡-GOOOOOOOOLL! – chilló Harry saltando como un poseso - ¡Si, joder si¡HENRY TE QUIERO! – gritó.

- ¿Te gusta ese?

- No imbecil, le quiero porque ha marcado gol.

- Oh…

- El Arsenal, pasara de ronda si el partido termina así.

- Ya… ¿enhorabuena?

- Aun queda mucho – Harry se sentó y Draco lo hizo de nuevo – Siento que te aburras – le dijo mientras un jugador de los gunners era atendido – Pero para mí era importante venir.

- Ya, tranquilo… tu vida en si… es… increíblemente… monótona, rutinaria…

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- No insinúo nada, Potter tu vida es la de un viejo. Entiendo que cuides de tu hijo, y le dediques todo el tiempo que puedas pero… - le miró a los ojos – Tienes 26 años ¿Cuándo piensas vivir la vida?

Harry no le contestó, la cerveza que acababa de terminar se le había quedado atascada en la garganta y no parecía querer bajar, estaba tan ensimismado en su mundo, que no se percató de cuando el Real Madrid empató el partido.

Tenía la vida que quería – él, le faltaba sí, pero tenía a Robbie, un trabajo que le gustaba, y unos pocos amigos íntimos - ¿Por qué sentía que Malfoy tenía razón¿Por qué pensaba que le faltaba algo para vivir la vida plenamente?

- Ves te lo dije – señaló el video marcador, donde la imagen del futbolista que Draco había afirmado tirarse apareció. El jugador estaba tendido en el césped, y tenía el pantalón desgarrado, su muslo mostraba el tatuaje de dos eses entrelazadas.

- ¿Te lo tiraste?

- Sí, es guapo… bailaba bien y hacía unas mamadas increíbles... ¿Qué más puedo pedir? – sonrió – Uiiiii…. Casi meten gol

- ¿Qué? – observaba las pestañas rubias moverse despacio mientras el rubio parpadeaba, cuatro pecas casi invisiblemente a simple vista llamaron su atención.

- Que los nuestros casi meten gol.

- Oh… ya – fijó la vista en el partido.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- No, nada… - sonrió sin mirarle y contempló el resto del partido.

Draco no volvió la vista al partido, sino que se dedicó a observarlo, parecía alicaído y un poco menos vital de lo que ya era en sí. ¿Había dicho algo inapropiado? No, no podía ser… Seguramente Harry estaba preocupado por su hijo, y por esos mamones que andaban detrás de ellos.

- Vamos, Walcott…vamos… - Harry se levantó – Sí… ¡SI¡GOL! – se subió de un brincó al asiento y comenzó a gritar ante la atónita mirada de los seguidores del Real Madrid, un par de ellos le miraron de manera amenazante pero no le importó aquella victoria le hacia sentir bien, estaba disfrutando. El arbitro pitó el final del partido - ¡GANAMOS! – se abrazó con fuerza al rubio que no supo como reaccionar, afortunadamente para el rubio enseguida Harry rompió el abrazo enseguida – Vamos, te invito a cenar y después… - sonrió – Después, iremos a celebrarlo.


	7. Celebración

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, y los apoyos a la historia. Espero que este capitulo también sea de vuestro agrado. ¡Nos vemos el lunes!

* * *

Las calles de Madrid estaban concurridas aquella noche, había muchos seguidores del equipo inglés celebrando la victoria de los suyos, y ellos intentaban llegar lo antes posible al restaurante. Cerca del estadio Harry conocía un pequeño restaurante, elegante y con comida deliciosa, sabía que a Draco le gustaría. 

En el restaurante el moreno se encargó de que le consiguieran la mejor mesa, y también la más apartada del resto de los clientes, quería tranquilad. ¿Para que?, exactamente no lo sabía, pero mientras terminaba de ver el partido se percató de que Malfoy tenía razón, no estaba viviendo la vida, estaba pasando por ella sin pena ni gloria. No quería ser el héroe del mundo mágico, pero tampoco quería dejar de disfrutar de todo lo maravilloso que la vida puede ofrecerte.

Robbie era con creces lo mejor de su vida, y disfrutaba de él cada segundo de su vida pero ¿había algo más? Sí, tenía que haberlo, amigos, diversión, amor… no, no podía amar, ya lo había hecho una vez tanto que estaba seguro que había perdido la capacidad para hacerlo. Había entregado su corazón, cada fibra de su ser y no los había recuperado, nunca lo haría porque se habían ido con él.

- Potter… - siseó el rubio dándole una patada en la espinilla

- Au... – el dolor le hizo volver a la realidad - ¿Qué?

- El camarero lleva cinco minutos esperando por tu pedido…

- Oh… disculpe – sonrió al hombre y pidió un plato de risoto – Vino de la casa, por favor.

- ¿Qué pensabas? – preguntó el rubio – Creí que te había dado un telele, Hermione me mataría si te pasara algo.

- Yo… nada solo… el partido – sonrió agarrando la copa rápidamente nada más que el camarero le sirvió el vino - ¿Qué haces?

- Enviarle a Hermione un mensaje, no sabe donde estoy, y no quiero que piense que estoy de fiesta, o pasándolo bien.

- ¿No lo estas pasando bien? – Draco levantó la vista y alzó una ceja.

- Potter, estoy trabajando, para mí esto es igual a estar 8 horas en el ministerio.

- Ya, claro… - otro trago, y terminó el contenido de la copa, se apresuró a rellenarla, la garganta se le secaba demasiado rápido.

- Potter, no te emborraches ¿Quieres? No me apetece tener que cargar contigo – dijo sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del móvil.

- A diferencia de otros, yo se parar de beber… - murmuró dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Draco guardó el teléfono y le miró directamente

- Nada, ahí llega la cena – el camarero depositó los platos sobre la mesa y cenaron como parecía costumbre en ellos en un tenso silencio.

Harry terminó el risoto un par de minutos antes de que Draco diera buena cuenta de la lubina en salsa verde que había pedido, se excusó y salió al baño. Draco arrugó el ceño pensando en lo extraño del comportamiento del moreno, de repente parecía como en otro mundo, luego sereno y calmado, después irritante. Potter parecía una caja de bombones, nunca sabías lo que te iba a tocar.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa, tardaba demasiado, giró la cabeza y observó el pasillo por el que se había ido, no había rastro del moreno. Pasaron cinco minutos más y no regresaba, empezaba a preocuparse¿y si lo habían atacado¿Y sí había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de la influencia de la magia oscura en el lugar?

Se levantó y avanzó hasta el servicio, entro en todos los cubículos pero Potter no estaba, comenzó a preocuparse, más aún cuando preguntó a un camarero y le dijeron que no lo habían visto. Aplicó un hechizo al local para detectar puntos de magia negra y observó su móvil donde podía ver el resultado, pero nada, no había un solo foco oscuro. Maldijo a Potter por haber perdido su magia, porque así no podría localizarle, tampoco podía llamar a Hermione porque lo mataría y aquello no le parecía divertido.

Arrojó unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió corriendo del restaurante, en la puerta se puso la chaqueta y comenzó a pensar por donde empezaría a buscar.

- Joder, Potter… ¿Dónde coño estás? – echó a correr calle abajo y se tropezó con una figura.

- ¿Malfoy¿Dónde vas?

- ¡POTTER! – gritó el rubio - ¿Dónde cojones te habías metido?

- No tenía tabaco – le dijo

- No tenías tabaco… no tenías tabaco – murmuró - ¡ERES GILIPOLLAS! Eso es lo que eres, ha estado a punto de darme un infarto… Preocupado por tu asqueroso culo y tú has ido a por tabaco…

- Lo…lo siento – se disculpó clavando la vista en el suelo – Yo…solo…

- Vale, bien… - le agarró por el brazo y tiró de él – vayámonos a casa, me apareceré contigo.

- No… - se soltó – No quiero volver a casa, yo… quiero…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó entre dientes.

- Celebrarlo – intentó mostrar una tímida sonrisa.

- Potter… - siseó – No creo que tengas ni idea de cómo se debe celebrar algo, así que no me toques los cojones y vamonos.

- Tienes razón – dijo mirándolo fijamente – pero estoy seguro que tú sí.

- Claro… ahora vamonos – volvió a cogerle por el brazo pero lo único que consiguió en un pequeño forcejeó por parte del moreno fue pegarse más al cuerpo de Harry.

- Enséñame – "estoy tan cerca de él", pensó Draco – Tienes razón, no estoy viviendo la vida yo… necesito distraerme un poco... y tú… ¿Me enseñaras? – los ojos del moreno brillaron y la sangre del rubio se disparó, bombeó tan rápido el liquido carmesí hacia su corazón que estaba seguro de que iba a salírsele por la boca.

- … - repasó su rostro con los ojos, los ojos verdes pidiendo desesperadamente, la nariz recta, los labios entreabiertos dispuestos a recibir un beso – Vale… - dijo con voz ronca – pero luego, a casa.

- Claro, lo que quieras – el moreno sonrió y Draco dio un paso atrás

La zona de la castellana, era una de las zonas más exclusivas para salir por las noches en la ciudad de Madrid, y Draco lo sabía, le gustaban los sitios nuevos, en pleno auge, donde siempre podía encontrar al actor de moda, o al numero uno en las listas musicales, disfrutaba mezclándose con la jet set de los muggles, y haciéndoles caer a sus pies.

Draco era guapo, pero no era eso lo que llamaba la atención de hombres y mujeres, era su descaro y arrebatadora sonrisa, y su forma de provocar, una sola mirada y muchos ya estaban a sus pies, pocos – vale, bien, ninguno – se habían resistido a sus encantos, y el rubio se aprovechaba de ello.

Conseguía las mejores mesas en los restaurantes, entrada gratis a los locales más exclusivos, copas por parte de algún grupo de chiquillas inconscientes. Pocas veces Draco Malfoy no había conseguido lo que quería.

Un coqueteó inofensivo y un guiñó descarado fue lo que le hizo falta al rubio, para meter a Potter en la zona VIP del Buda uno de los locales más chic e importantes de la noche madrileña.

Se dejó caer sobre una de los grandes cheslones de piel blanca que rodeaba la sala VIP, tras él Harry que aun intentaba recuperarse de la desfachatez del rubio con el portero, se sentó en la otra esquina observando todo con detenimiento. No era amigo de fiestas, ni de salir por las noches, así que pese a desear cambiar un poco su vida, darle vidilla a la parte social de la misma, se encontraba perdido.

- Potter no te voy a morder – le dijo el rubio cuando lo vio sentarse en la otra punta – no quiero chillar para poder hablar – le dijo cuando el moreno se levantó y se acercó a él - ¿Qué quieres tomar?

- Cerveza.

- Potter, no puedes venir a un sitio como este – señaló el lugar – y pedir una cerveza. Yo pediré por ti.

Le observó caminar con elegancia hasta la barra, vio como colocaba los codos sobre la barra y se inclinaba sobre ella para hablar en el oído de una camarera, rubia y de escote verdaderamente prominente. La muchacha sonrió de inmediato, y se carcajeó una vez, después frunció el ceño, y de repente los dos estaban mirando a Harry y la rubia le sonrió ampliamente antes de guiñarle un ojo. El moreno parpadeó un par de veces y después le devolvió una tímida sonrisa. Un par de minutos después Draco volvió al sofá con dos copas.

- Bebe despacio, es un poco fuerte – le tendió una copa.

- ¿Qué le has dicho? – preguntó señalando a la camarera.

- Secreto profesional – dio un trago a su eristoff black con limón, y su lengua se tiñó ligeramente de negro.

- ¡DIOS! – exclamó el moreno cuando el alcohol quemó en su garganta - ¿Qué coño es esto?

- Bourbon cola, te dije que era fuerte – de nuevo un pequeño trago, y un nuevo tinte negro a su lengua.

Oteó la discoteca en busca de una pieza, no podía evitarlo, si salía tenía que cazar, estaba en su naturaleza, puede que en otro momento de su vida Potter hubiera sido el rey de los Gryffindors, pero Draco era ahora el rey de la noche. Un pelirrojo, alto y en compañía de otros tres chicos le guiñó el ojo cuando paso la vista sobre el grupo, le observó detenidamente, era atractivo, un poco joven para su gusto – al diablo, a Draco le gustaban todos – pero lo más importante es que parecía receptivo.

- Vamos – le dijo al moreno mientras se ponía en pie.

- ¿A dónde?

- A bailar… ¿no querías que te enseñara a disfrutar de la vida?

- Sí, pero… yo no… no se bailar – agachó la cabeza.

- Tonterías todo el mundo sabe bailar – el rubio tiró de él hasta la pista, dejaron las copas sobre unas de las pequeñas mesitas que había rodeándola y comenzó a moverse al ritmo del hit parade del momento – Potter, muévete.

- No se bailar – le dijo completamente quieto – no tengo ritmo.

- Hasta mi padre tiene ritmo – le dijo el rubio – Muévete – comenzó a bailar directamente frente al pelirrojo.

- No se, me da vergüenza, todo el mundo nos mirara.

- A la mierda los demás – se paró y le miró a los ojos – Primera regla para disfrutar de la vida: Disfruta sin importar lo que los demás piensen.

- Pero…

- ¡Potter! – exclamó desesperado, llevó sus manos a las caderas del moreno – Muévete.

- No… - tragó saliva – no se bailar.

- Muévete – se pegó más a él – Muévete – le dijo despacio enfrentando sus ojos.

- No… se…

- Muévete – empujó sus caderas contra las del moreno y sus cuerpos encajaron – Ahora – inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, para hablarle al oído – Muévete, Potter.

Con la voz ronca y rota dejó escapar su aliento sobre el cuello del moreno, haciendo que todo Harry temblara bajo sus manos, empezó a moverse contra él, la cadera contra la suya, las manos en la cintura deslizándose hasta la parte de atrás, un dedo que se coló bajo la camisa del moreno. Y entonces Harry por puro instinto reaccionó y comenzó a moverse, no seguían el ritmo de la música, seguían el ritmo de sus cuerpos, de lo que ambos demandaban.

Fue poco lo que sus dos miembros tardaron en despertar el uno contra el otro, pegándose más cada vez, aumentando los roces y las sensaciones que se esparcían por todo el cuerpo. Harry comenzó a notar como el deseo se apoderaba de él, como el sudor que bajaba por su espalda era producto del calor que el rubio le estaba dando.

Draco, estaba tan excitado que olvidó por completo el numerito que había pensando montar para el pelirrojo, ahora solo tenía ojos para los que tenía a escasos centímetros de los suyos. Contuvo un jadeó cuando Potter cerró los ojos producto de una oleada de placer que sus movimientos le producían, cuando los volvió a abrir no necesitó palabras para explicar nada más.

Lo tomó de la mano y casi corriendo salieron a la parte de atrás del local, Draco lo pegó a su cuerpo y un crack fue lo único que sus cuerpos dejaron en el lugar minutos después.

Después del incidente con los cazamagos, la casa de Harry estaba protegida contra las apariciones por varios conjuros que la propia Hermione había lanzado al apartamento, así que ambos se aparecieron en el rellano de la escalera.

Cuando la sensación de mareo se despejó, Draco empotró a Harry contra la pared y sin mediar palabra abordó sus labios, desesperado lamió y succionó primero los labios para entrar a matar con su lengua un par de segundos después. Apoderado por el deseo sus manos demandaron demasiado pronto la piel del moreno, colándose bajo su camisa que a tirones salió de dentro de los pantalones, recorrió el abdomen primero y después la espalda, de arriba abajo, mientras seguía explorando aquella boca con completa desesperación.

Harry comenzó a gemir entre los besos, estaba desbordado por todo lo que estaba pasando, hacia tanto tiempo que nadie le besaba o le tocaba, que sentía que iba a morir, demandando más y más, todo le parecía poco, quería que el beso fuera eterno, que el rubio continuara abordando su boca hasta el final, también que sus manos le recorrieran por entero. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos rubios y tiró de ellos hacia atrás.

- Llaves… - jadeó

- ¿Dónde? – preguntó con la respiración agitada el rubio.

- En el bolsillo de delante – la mano de Draco se coló en él rápidamente rozando descaradamente el prominente bulto bajo el pantalón – Ahmmm – se mordió el labio cuando el rubio hizo una pequeña presión sobre él – Rápido – demandó el moreno.

Las llaves salieron un segundo después y trastabillaron hasta la puerta del apartamento enredados en un nuevo beso, de nuevo fue el moreno quien quedó empotrado contra la puerta, y la mano del rubio la que llevó la llave a a la puerta e intentó abrirla mientras que Harry devoraba su cuello.

- ¡DRACO!

- Mierda – murmuró el rubio cuando la voz de Hermione sonó a solo un par de metros, Harry dejó de besar su cuello y pegó la cara a su cuerpo intentando pasar desapercibo.

- Draco – Hermione apretó los dientes, e intentaba tranquilizarse - ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

- Intentaba abrir la puerta – dijo el rubio fijando la vista en el apetitoso cuello del moreno.

- Ya… ¿y por que tus manos están en el culo de Harry?

- Porque de momento era al único sitio a donde podía llegar… - dijo el rubio – si me hubieras dado unos minutos más…

- ¡DRACO! – gritó más enfadada aún – vamos, ya ha terminado tu turno.

- Verás Hermione yo creo que…

- Draco, basta. Entra en el apartamento – el rubio se despejó del moreno pero se inclinó un segundo más sobre él.

- Dame media hora – los ojos del moreno se abrieron como platos cuando la figura rubia se separó de él – Hermione¿sabes? Tienes el don de la oportunidad.

- Cállate – le pegó un buen coscorrón en la cabeza – Buenas noches Harry.

- Bue… buenas noches – la puerta del apartamento contiguo y Harry tuvo que dejar resbalar su espalda sobre la puerta para sentarse y serenarse.

Excitando aún hasta el extremo, intentaba racionalizar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Estaba en un local con Malfoy, intentado explicarle que no tenía ni idea de cómo se daba un solo pase de baile, y ahora... miró a su entrepierna, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Nunca antes se había sentido así, nunca la pasión le había cegado de aquella manera, se había sentido borracho de deseo por el cuerpo del rubio, necesitado de sus manos y de su boca, podría haber hecho cualquier cosa si Hermione no los hubiera detenido.

Se levantó despacio y terminó de girar la llave metida en la cerradura, avanzó con paso tranquilo hasta su habitación, se desnudó prenda por prenda, dispuesta a darse una de de las duchas frías más dolorosas de toda su vida.

El grifo del agua corría cuando se observó en el espejo, desnudo, y completamente excitado, estuvo tentado de terminar aquello, pero desistió, lo mejor era una buena ducha fría.

- Si entras en esa ducha, te juro que te haré la vida imposible

Entró dando grandes zancadas tras dar un sonoro portazo y observó a la figura que se encendía un cigarrillo sentado sobre la mesa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué coño pretendías hacer?

- Tirarme a Potter – dijo con tranquilidad

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – preguntó con la voz demasiado aguda.

- No Hermione, solo estaba terriblemente excitado – le dijo – de hecho, aun lo estoy, y me gustaría terminar con ello cuanto antes, así que échame la bronca pronto, le dije que solo tardaría media hora.

- No vas a ir.

- Oh… amiga claro que voy a ir – dio una larga calada al cigarro.

- Te lo dije Draco, no juegues con Harry… pero como siempre tuviste que ignorarme…

- No te ignore, y no estoy jugando con él – se bajó de la mesa – Solo va a ser un polvo Hermione, créeme, le estoy haciendo un favor. Lo necesita.

- Pero no contigo.

- ¿Por qué no¿No soy guapo?

- No, es solo que…

- ¿No estoy a su altura? – preguntó enfadado - ¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para Harry Potter?

- Deja de decir tonterías…

- Si son tonterías, explícame porque no puedo tirármelo, sí el está por la labor.

- Por… porque – se mordió el labio – Porque no quiero que salgas herido.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó el rubio.

- Draco, yo… conozco a Harry… y… no quiero que te haga daño.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó completamente perdido.

- Draco yo se que… no va a ser solo un polvo.

- Oh… no claro que no – se relamió los labios.

- ¡Deja de pensar con la polla! – le gritó – Por favor, Draco, no lo hagas – se acercó y tomó sus labios – No quiero verte sufrir, no lo soporto.

- No digas tonterías¿no me conoces? – la castaña asintió - ¿Cuándo me implicado con alguien más de la cuenta?

- …

- ¿Cuándo?

- Nunca…

- ¿Ves¿Por qué iba a ser distinto con Potter?

- Draco… - Hermione le suplicaba de tal modo que estuvo a punto de ceder.

- Un polvo Hermione, uno y nada más. Lo prometo.

- Por favor… Draco… no lo hagas.

- Lo necesito, tengo que reconocerlo – sonrió de medio lado – Potter me la pone dura desde el primer día que volví a verlo – susurró en su oído.

- ¡Draco! – se apartó de él.

- Cuando me tiré al proveedor ese… ¡Dios! Solo pensaba en Potter…

- Vale… basta – la castaña le tomó los ojos – Uno Draco, nada más quítate esa maldita obsesión… y nada más.

- Lo prometo – sonrió – Y ahora me voy antes de que Potter haya decido ponerle remedio al asuntó – besó su frente y salió corriendo por la puerta del apartamento.

Hermione se sentó en una silla de la cocina, observando la puerta por la que Draco terminaba de salir, algo le había dicho desde el primer momento que para el rubio aquello no sería más que un polvo, que tenía que detenerlo, pero también sabía que no había manera de hacerlo, era demasiado terco.

- Si entras en esa ducha, te juro que te haré la vida imposible – por el reflejo observó a Malfoy de pie junto a la puerta del baño.

- … - sus mejillas se enrojecieron al saberse completamente desnudo ante el rubio, y sobre todo cuando sus ojos grises le recorrieron de arriba a bajo de aquella manera.

- … - se acercó despacio hasta el y pasó sus manos por el vientre del moreno y comenzó a tocarle descaradamente, cuando sus dedos juguetearon con uno de los pezones Harry se inclinó hacia atrás pegando todavía más su cuerpo – Conozco mejore formas – deslizó la mano por la entre pierna del moreno – de arreglar estos problemas – su mano se aferró con fuerza al miembro de Harry.

- Ahhh…- ladeó la cabeza y el rubio se apoderó del cuello que tenía a su disposición besando, y marcando cada centímetro de la piel que tenía ante él, mientras su mano bombeaba una y otra vez sobre el miembro del rubio.

Respiraba tan rápido, y de forma tan agitada que temía quedarse sin aliento, pero estaba al borde de la locura, las manos blancas del rubio contrastando con su piel, recorriendo su pecho, sus piernas. Los besos por el cuello, los mordiscos en los hombros, y el miembro del rubio apretando bajo aquellos molestos pantalones contra sus nalgas.

- Potter voy a follarte – tembló excitado entre sus manos – aquí, frente al espejo, quiero ver tu rostro cuando te corras – le volteó rápidamente para besarle con desesperación y dejar que las manos ansiosas de Harry le quitaran la ropa y se desplazaran sin ningún pudor por todo su cuerpo.

Le desnudó tan rápido que Draco tuvo que admitir que Potter parecía más ingenuo de lo que era, se devoraron durante un rato, frotándose piel con piel, sudor con sudor, y ¡oh Merlín! erección contra erección. Antes de volverse completamente loco, el rubio volvió a voltearlo, colocándose a su espalda, sacó un lubricante del bolsillo del pantalón y lanzando un hechizo anticonceptivo, untó sus dedos con el denso líquido y recorrió las nalgas del moreno primero hasta llegar a su entrada.

- Mmmmmm – Harry se inclinó sobre el lavabo cuando el primer dedo se movió en su interior, hacia demasiado que no estaba en aquella situación, y podía asegurar que era la primera vez que estaba experimentando aquellas cosas.

- Potter, te juro que no tienes ni idea de cómo me pones… - dijo el rubio posicionándose en su entrada – me moría de ganas por hacer esto.

- AHMMMM – el gritó del moreno resonó en toda la casa, y Draco se acordó de poner entonces un hechizo silenciador.

Comenzó a moverse despacio en su interior, se sentía extasiado, era demasiado bueno, el interior del moreno se apretaba contra su miembro casi le estrangulaba, pero aquello un verdadero placer, a lo que tenía que añadir la maravillosa visión que el espejo comenzaba a darle.

El calor que sus cuerpos emanaban hizo subir la temperatura del baño varios grados, y el vaho se acumuló en el espejo pero Draco podía verlo con el rostro de medio lado, mordiéndose los labios mientras él se clavaba una y otra vez, más rápida, más duro, haciéndolo jadear más rápido, con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás y reclamando sus besos. Harry torció al rostro hacia él y demandó sus labios, atrapados al instante en un beso tórrido y apasionado, lleno de saliva y lengua, se dejaron llevar en el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

- Mmmmmm – Draco deslizó una de sus manos hasta el más que erecto miembro de Harry y comenzó a masturbarlo, de manera lenta, torturándole, agitaba la mano deprisa hasta notar las primeras gotas de presumen, pero después apretaba la base y detenía el orgasmo.

- Mal… Malfoy… por favor… - suplicó Harry.

Pero el rubio estaba disfrutando demasiado, la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, un cuerpo perfectamente esculpido, con la piel suave perlada de sudor, con los músculos tensos producto de la tensión, el rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados, y el cabello pegado a su frente, era la imagen más excitante que sus ojos había tenido la oportunidad de ver.

- ¿quieres que siga? – le preguntó deteniéndose mientras metía la lengua en su oído - ¿quieres correrte conmigo? – apretó con fuerza la punta de su miembro

- Si…si… por favor si… - Draco sonrió triunfante y salió de su interior para clavarse con más fuerza, justo entonces deslizó con fuerza la mano sobre el miembro del moreno y ahogó un gemido mordiendo su hombro cuando el orgasmo le recorrió todo el cuerpo - Mmmmmm

Harry tuvo que agarrarse al lavabo porque sus piernas le flaquearon tras el maravilloso orgasmo que le había sobrevenido, recorriendo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, se inclinó sobre el mármol del lavabo y Draco lo hizo con él, aun en su interior, recorriendo con su lengua la espalda del moreno, provocándole pequeños escalofríos que hacían que el vello se le erizara.

- Ahora, si que nos vendría bien esa ducha – dijo el rubio retirándose de su interior.

- … - Harry alzó la vista y lo vio tras de él, sudado y sonriente, con la felicidad rondando en su rostro, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, se miró en el espejo, y el alma se le cayó a los pies – Tienes ducha en tu apartamento.

- ¿Qué? – no podía haber dicho aquello, Draco tenía que estar alucinando.

- Que te duches en tu apartamento – Harry ni siquiera se giró se deslizó en el interior de la ducha cerrando la mampara y metiéndose bajo el chorro del agua.

Draco permaneció inmóvil algunos minutos, aquello no podía ser cierto, era él quien daba boleto a sus amantes, no quien recibía el pase fuera de la casa, y mucho menos después de semejante polvo. Observó la figura bajo el agua, quita con la frente apoyada en los azulejos y una mano sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo también en el alicatado de la ducha.

- Potter… ¿estás bien? – preguntó un tanto extrañado de su propia intención.

- Malfoy, vete a tu apartamento – le dijo en tono neutral

- Pero…

- ¡QUE TE LARGUES! – gritó

Draco atónito recogió su ropa y se marchó vistiéndose escaleras a bajo. Harry golpeó una vez el azulejo con la palma de su mano, después otra, y otra y otra… hasta que desesperado gritó todo lo que su garganta pudo dar de sí. Después se deslizó y se sentó en el suelo, bajo el reguero de agua.

- Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento

* * *

**Zafiro Potter;** ¡Holas! Eleguí al madrid porque uno de mis mejores amigos es del madrid, y me apetecía hacerle la puñeta un rato, jejeje... además los merengues no me gustan mucho, bueno ni los cules, si te consuela saberlo. Yo es que soy del Depor. Poco a poco las cosas van mejorando entre todos... o no... muajajaja. Besis y gracias 


	8. CerfVolant

Si alguien le hubiera preguntado el tiempo que había transcurrido no podría serle sincero, del mismo modo que solo podía haber pasado diez minutos también podrían haber pasado tres horas.

El agua seguía cayendo sobre su cuerpo, acurrucado en la esquina de la ducha, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho y la cabeza metida entre las piernas sollozaba, ahogando gemidos contra su piel. La culpa, la pena, estaban invadiendo cada fibra de su ser.

¿Cómo no había sido consciente de lo que hacía¿Qué maleficio había caído sobre su persona para hacer aquello?

Le había traicionado. Le había jurado amarlo, serle fiel hasta el final de sus días pero ahora había roto su promesa. Había sido débil, se embriago de la belleza de Draco, de su aroma, de su piel, de sus besos y caricias. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando la imagen del rubio apareció en su mente, acariciando su pecho, mordiendo su hombro.

Sollozó con más fuerza aún, dejando que las lágrimas se mezclaran con el agua, titiritaba de frío y estaba arrugado como una pasa pero se sentía tan mal, tan culpable, tan sucio que no podía mover un músculo.

- ¡Por Merlín! – una mano abrió la mampara y se estiró hasta cerrar el grifo del agua - ¿Quieres coger una pulmonía?

- … - levantó la cabeza, y apenas veía nada, tenía los ojos demasiado rojos e hinchados como para vislumbrar quien estaba frente a él.

- ¿Estás bien? – negó con la cabeza, y enseguida fue envuelto por una calida y suave toalla, se abrigó con ella, y siguió sentado en el suelo – tienes que salir de aquí – le cogió por los brazos y le ayudó a ponerse en pie, pero las piernas le fallaron y tuvo que sostenerle para no dejarle caer al suelo, lo condujo hasta su habitación y le sentó sobre la cama – Tienes que secarte, y vestirte.

- … - Harry agachó la cabeza y comenzó a tiritar de nuevo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – masculló mientras tomaba otra toalla y abrigaba más aún a Harry.

Rebuscó entre los cajones y buscó algo de ropa, un bóxer, una camiseta gris de manga corta y unos pantalones de pijama de color negro. Dejó la ropa al lado del moreno y pronto se dio cuenta de que estaba en una especie de shock, así que te tendría que ayudarlo, secó sus cabellos y el cuerpo, poco después comenzó a vestirlo, bien pareciera que Harry no era más que un niño en sus manos, pero su cuerpo no lo era, sus grandes manos se aferraron a la camiseta verde que llevaba cuando volvió a sentarlo en la cama, agachó la cabeza y le observó con los ojos apunto de reventar, rojos, irritados e hinchados, con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Suspiró, y terminó de secarle el pelo, cuando lo hizo las manos de Harry seguían aferradas a su camiseta con más fuerza aún, tanto que estaban más blancas de la normal, el moreno inclinó la cabeza hacia delante y la recostó de medio lado y comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

- No… no llores… - le dijo, no le gustaba ver llorar a la gente, no se le daba bien dar consuelo, o palabras de animo – Venga… no… no llores –el nudo en la garganta empezaba a incomodarlo.

- … - aquello pareció empeorar las cosas y Harry sollozó con más fuerza aún, ahogando lamentos mordiéndose los labios.

- Mierda – susurró. Deslizó su mano hasta la cabeza y comenzó a acariciarle, despacio enredando sus dedos en los cabellos negros, usándolos como un peine, proporcionándole a Harry una sensación de paz y sosiego, algo que verdaderamente necesitaba.

Frente a él había un armario de tres cuerpos, en uno de ellos había un espejo de cuerpo entero, sus ojos viajaron hacia él, y se percató de lo extraño de la situación, de lo irreal de la misma. Bufó, entre irritado y desesperado, no había vuelto para eso. Draco, no había vuelto para ser el consuelo de Harry, no había vuelto para ser su paño de lágrimas.

- Potter… acuéstate – le dijo.

- … - no dijo nada, tampoco se movió solo siguió llorando.

- Es tarde, lo mejor es… - Harry levantó la vista – acuéstate – le dijo en tono más frío. Tras unos segundos en los que Harry seguía mirando fijamente al rubio, si hacer o decir nada, y Draco estaba a empezando a sentirse verdaderamente incomodo, el moreno se deslizó sobre la cama y se metió bajo las sabanas – bien… así – dijo una vez se vio liberado del agarre – Bue… buenas noches – salió por la puerta, la cerró despacio, y se apoyó en la pared de al lado.

Poco después los sollozos, los suspiros y el llanto ahogado volvieron a la habitación, Draco podía oírlo perfectamente, esperó varios minutos, creía que terminaría rendido, que no podría soportar mucho más y se dormiría, pero se equivocó. El llanto no cesó y el permaneció en el mismo lugar, quería irse, meterse en su cama y olvidar todo aquello, olvidar que había vuelto después de ser humillado, de que el moreno le echara de la casa, pero no podía hacerlo, el llanto le estaba taladrando el alma.

Abrió la puerta con rabia, Harry levantó la cabeza para observarle, el rubio se maldijo otra vez, pero entro en la habitación, con grandes zancadas se abrió paso hasta la cama. Observó a Harry que le miraba directamente, parecía más indefenso que nunca, perdido y sin rumbo, pedía a gritos ayuda y consuelo. Draco cerró los ojos, y se dijo que probablemente estaba a punto de cometer el mayor error de su vida.

Se echó a su lado y con un brazo lo pegó a su cuerpo, el moreno no rechistó se amoldó a la nueva situación y se recostó sobre su pecho. Por unos segundos ninguno de los dos hizo nada, pero enseguida Harry le abrazó con fuerza y el rubio cedió y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y la espalda. Poco a poco el llanto fue cesando, y Draco terminó por escuchar solo la respiración serena y calmada de Harry mientras el seguía acariciando su cabello.

De nuevo el espejo le devolvió una imagen que para nada estaba dispuesto a aceptar. No, él no podía estar ahí con Potter, acariciándolo, tumbado a su lado y sirviéndole de consuelo, no cuando Potter le había mandando poco más que a la mierda, cuando se sintió más humillado que nunca. Pero había vuelto.

Cuando salió de la casa de Harry sus pasos le llevaron al bar más cercano y bebió cantidades ingentes de Whisky, denegó un par de invitaciones para bailar, y también una proposición nada decente de un hombre de cerca de cuarenta bastante atractivo.

La rabia, la ira le estaban consumiendo. Nadie le había tratado de esa manera, siempre era él quien se deshacía de los molestos polvos de una noche, quien los echaba a patadas de su cama. Pero Potter, siempre tenía que saltarse las reglas.

El cuarto Whisky descendió tan rápido por su garganta que apenas si se dio cuenta de que era un alcohol tan fuerte, estaba herido en su orgullo, y para un Malfoy, había pocas cosas más importantes que su orgullo, nadie se atrevía a tratarle de esa manera y mucho menos Potter.

Tiró un billete de cincuenta euros sobre la barra del bar y salió escopetado del mismo, volvería a casa de Potter, y le daría su merecido, le follaría hasta dejarlo sin aliento, de tal manera que el moreno solo pudiera suplicar que se quedar a su lado, pero no lo haría le pagaría con la misma moneda, y se sentiría mucho mejor que ahora.

Pero no lo había hecho, no le había cantado las cuarenta, ni siquiera las diez, estaba protegiéndole, mimándole como si no fuera más que un niño.

De repente lo recordó todo, no estaba en casa de Potter, ni siquiera en España. Tenía 21 años, y el corazón hecho añicos, era él quien sollozaba sobre el regazo de la que hacia unos años era una de sus mayores enemigas, era él quien recibía las caricias en su cabello, quien suspiraba sin poder evitarlo, él, quien se mordía los labios con fuerza para no estallar en un llanto demasiado ahogado.

- Draco… - Hermione acarició la nuca del rubio– Alguna vez vas a tener que contarme.

- No… no – hipó – no puedo… no puedo hacerlo… solo… solo quiero morirme – enterró de nuevo la cabeza en el regazo de la castaña y empapó con sus lagrimas el pijama de estrellas de Hermione.

- Draco, tienes que hacerlo, desahogate conmigo. ¿Qué ha hecho?

- …

- Draco, por favor – tomó sus rostro entre las manos – mírame, soy yo, tu nena, tienes que contarme.

- Yo… ¿Por qué?... yo nunca… y él… ¡oh dios! – ocultó la cara entre sus pálidas manos.

- Draco… - apartó las manos de la cara – Cuéntamelo.

- … - la observó con los ojos marrones centelleantes, esa mirada decidida, dispuesta a no darse por vencida jamás. Aquello era una de las cosas que el rubio más apreciaba en su mejor amiga – Me… me… ha dejado… no me quiere… él… dice…. – sollozo con más fuerza, con suspiros largos, y la respiración agitadas, intentaba contener las lagrimas pero no podía evitarlo.

- ¿Qué? – dijo horrorizada - ¿Cómo que Devon te ha dejado?

- Él… dice que… quiere ser un artista, y que… - suspiró – que yo solo corto las alas de su creatividad… que no me ama… y no puedo… no puedo obligarle a hacerlo.

- ¡CERDO¡Bastardo, mal nacido! – exclamó – Deja que me lo encuentre… se va a enterar… es un imbecil.

- No… no lo es… yo le quiero.

- Te ha hecho un favor, no te mereces a un tipo como ese.

- Pero yo le quiero – repitió.

- Todos cometemos errores. Y este es el tuyo, le olvidaras… encontraras a otro mucho mejor.

- ¡NO! – gritó poniéndose de rodillas en la cama – No quiero a otro, quiero a Devon.

- Devon es un gilipollas.

- Eso lo dices porque nunca te ha caído bien.

- No lo hacía porque te trataba como una mierda, te pisoteaba, consiguió apagar al Draco que conocí en la facultad.

- No, él… ¡mentira! – se levantó deprisa – Él me quiere… lo se… solo tiene una crisis, los artistas las sufren mucho…

- Lo que tiene ese tío es un morro de tres pares de narices. Draco te ha hecho un favor – le cogió de la mano y lo puso frente al espejo – Mírate

- …

- Eres guapo, joder… lo sabes… si no fueras gay hasta yo querría acostarme contigo – ni siquiera eso fue capaz de arrancarle una sonrisa – eres divertido, inteligente, acabas de entrar en el cuerpo de aurores del ministerio, tienes dinero… cualquiera caería rendido a tus pies.

- No quiero a cualquiera… quiero a Devon.

- ¡Olvídate de Devon! – se puso a su lado frente al espejo – Es el momento de que conozcas a otros.

Y Draco lo hizo, conoció a otros, a otros cientos, chicos guapos, altos, bajos, morenos, rubios, solo buscaba en ellos una mera atracción y un gran revolcón, después todos caían en el olvido.

Tras su ruptura con Devon, Draco se hizo la primera promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir de por vida. Nunca volvería a enamorarse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Draco dio un pequeño respingo en la cama, al final el sueño había podido con él y se despertó aturdido, no recordaba bien donde se encontraba, hasta que el peso sobre su pecho se lo recordó. Intentó quitar la cabeza de Harry de su lugar, pero el moreno se apretó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, y el rubio solo pudo gruñir.

Al fondo de la cama pudo notar un pequeño peso,

- Lumos – la punta de su varita se iluminó.

- Oh… - exclamó Robbie de rodillas a los pies de Draco.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – susurró, mirando el reloj de la mesita de noche, a penas eran las cinco y media de la mañana.

- … - Robbie se encogió de hombros y estiró la mano hacia la varita para cogerla.

- Esto no es un juguete – le dijo apartándola de su camino.

- Grrr… - gruñó el pequeño estirando más la mano, pero Draco la apartó del todo, el moreno rebuscó en uno de sus bolsillos y sacó la snitch, se la tendió a Draco – Tú – le dijo.

- ¿Para mí? – el pequeño asintió – pero yo te la regale – el pequeño señaló a la varita - ¿Quieres cambiarlas?

- … - sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

- No puedo hacer eso.

- …

- Pero… te conseguiré una para ti – Robbie dio un saltito en la cama – Pero no puedes decírselo a tu padre.

- Vale – dijo el pequeño, asombrando al rubio, apenas si era la tercera o cuarta vez que le oía hablar.

- Bueno, ahora es hora de que vuelvas a la cama.

- No… contigo – le dijo mientras avanzaba hasta el rubio. Se sentó a su lado y se acurrucó apoyando la cabeza un como más arriba de donde su padre le tenía – Buenas noches.

- Bue… - giró la cabeza y otra vez esa perturbadora imagen, el entre esos dos Potters, agitó la cabeza en señal de disgusto – Buenas noches.

El pitido de un coche en la calle le sacó de un extraño sueño, le dolía la cabeza, y no sabía muy bien porque pero los ojos le picaban demasiado. Pronto se percató de que no estaba solo en la cama, un calor emanaba bajo su mejilla, abrió los ojos, y un borrón fue lo primero que vio, después se separó lentamente y ahogó un grito cuando se dio cuenta de que sus ojos no le engañaban.

Malfoy dormía a su lado, con Robbie acurrucado sobre su cuerpo, fuertemente abrazado al rubio quien envolvía a su hijo en un tierno abrazo. Boqueó indeciso, después suspiró y sentó cruzando las piernas en el otro extremo de la cama.

Era la primera vez que veía a su hijo con otra persona que no fuera el mismo, Merche o alguien del colegio, pero allí estaba el maldito Malfoy abrazando a su pequeño, y Robbie parecía feliz, descansaba placidamente, y podía llevar horas durmiendo junto a ellos, y él no se había dado cuenta.

Caminó hasta el baño, y todo se volvió más nítido, el partido, la cena, el encuentro con Hermione en el descansillo, Malfoy besándolo, tocándole, entrando en su interior. Se estremeció por completó y tuvo que sacudir todo el cuerpo para dejar de pensar.

- Papá – el pequeño apareció a su lado frotándose los ojos – se va… - dijo señalando a la habitación.

- … - asomó un poco la cabeza y vio a Draco estirar su ropa, y levantar la vista, de repente sus ojos se encontraron y Harry se sintió más avergonzado que nunca, apartó la vista y entro de nuevo en el baño.

- Potter, esta mañana, Hermione hará el turno contigo – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Harry se miró en el espejo, pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos irritados, y una expresión de angustia en el rostro. Robbie tiró de su pantalón y lo sacó de los terrenos peligrosos a los que regresaba su mente.

- Me gusta… - le dijo – Es bueno contigo.

Robbie se dio la vuelta, dejando sumido a Harry en un amargo malestar, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer sobre ella, cubrió su rostro con el antebrazo. La cabeza iba a estallarle, y sabía que nada calmaría la angustia amarrada a su corazón, durante años había evitado la tentación, había dado esquinazo a sus instintos porque se lo debía, porque se amaban y no podía engañarle, no después de todo lo que vivieron juntos.

Y el maldito Malfoy había derribado todos los muros que el consideraba inexpugnables en solo unos días. Desde el primero momento Harry notó un cosquilleo recorrer su nuca, cuando el rubio lo hablaba, esa manera con la que amaba la vida, esa belleza arrebatadora, el encanto deslumbrante, todo le habían llevado a perder la cordura y entregarse a él sin reparos.

Engañándole. Rompiendo su promesa.

///////////////////////////////

Observaba atenta los movimientos rápidos de su mejor amigo por el apartamento, limpiaba frenéticamente, la mesa del comedor quedaría reducida a astillas si seguía frotándola de aquella manera, se sentó con el café en la mano y le siguió con la mirada, vertía un poco del pulidor de madera y frotaba con fuerza el caoba de la madera, una y otra vez.

Hermione sabía que aquello no podía presagiar nada bueno, Draco era ordenado y limpio pero todo lo dejaba a los hechizos domésticos, nunca se preocupaba de hacerlo él mismo. Salvo cuando algo le rondaba la cabeza, cuando estaba aturdido y no podía resolver lo que le molestaba e incordiaba. Dio un trago al café y lo dejó sobre la encimera, se levantó y caminó hasta él, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba observándole, cogió su mano y paró el movimiento circular con el que estaba a punto de perforar la mesa.

- Basta – el rubio levantó la cabeza y la miró con la mirada perdida – Siéntate, y hablemos.

- No… - dijo volviendo a frotar – No hay nada de lo que hablar, solo estoy limpiando.

- Solo limpias, así, cuando algo te preocupa.

- Me preocupa que llegues tarde, hoy tienes trabajo de campo.

- Lo se, y eso me preocupa a mí¿Qué pasó anoche?

- Nada – paró de frotar la mesa, y suspiró resignado – Te lo dije un polvo y nada más – cogió otro paño y echó limpia cristales en las ventanas y comenzó a frotarlas.

- Ya claro… - rodó los ojos y volvió a detenerlo tomándole de la mano - ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada – sus ojos grises cruzaron el patio interior que separa ambos apartamentos y se posaron el la figura pequeña que sentado en el suelo pintaba sobre una mesa de café en el salón. Como si hubiera podido sentir su mirada sobre él, Robbie levantó la cabeza y le sonrió. Después pareció decirle algo a alguien que Draco no pudo ver y se levantó.

- Draco… no te hagas esto – se mordió el labio – No me gusta decirlo, pero… te lo advertí…

- Siento llevarte la contraria Hermione, pero esta vez te equivocas. No fue más que un polvo.

- Y entonces… ¿Por qué estás así? – el rubio se encogió de hombros y siguió limpiando - ¿Por qué no vas a vigilar a Harry?

- Porque…

- DING DONG

- Ve a abrir – Draco recogió las cosas y caminó hacia la cocina le daría un buen repaso a la nevera.

- Draco, tenemos que hablar – dijo mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Draco dejó las cosas sobre la encimera y se puso a lavar un par de platos que había en la pila, frente a él, en la ventana contraria Harry se tomaba un café con la mirada pérdida. El rubio se apartó un poco para que no le viera, pero quedando de tal manera que él si podía verle, parecía abatido, con las ojeras propias de la noche anterior, el rostro más pálido de lo normal, y los labios temblando ligeramente, parecía que se volvería a echar a llorar en cualquier momento. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse que lo que debía pasar por la mente de Harry para sentirse así¿había sido él¿Él le había hecho aquello? No, era imposible, lo que pasó entre ambos era algo que los dos deseaban, Potter nunca se hubiera entregado a él de esa manera si no quisiera hacerlo.

- Draco, tienes visita.

- ¿Yo? – se giró y observó a Merche acompañada por un sonriente Robbie.

- ¡HOLA! – exclamó acercándose a él.

- Ho… hola… - miró a Hermione que simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Es para ti – Robbie le tendió un folio y Draco lo tomó después de limpiarse las manos mojadas a un rodillo.

- ¿Para mí? – pregunto posando la vista en el dibujo

- … - el pequeño asintió - ¿te gusta?

- Mu… - no supo porque pero la emoción le embargó tanto que un repentino llanto estuvo a punto de escapar por su boca – Mucho.

Draco observó el dibujo del pequeño, una figura rubia y con unos grandes ojos grises montaba en escoba y perseguía un punto dorado. Robbie lo miraba entusiasmado con sus ojos verdes brillando de emoción y una sonrisa más que sincera en sus labios, le pasó la mano por el pelo y se lo revolvió.

- Es el dibujo más bonito que me han hecho nunca – el pequeño palmeó en el aire.

- ¿Me dejas verlo otra vez? – preguntó el pequeño.

- ¿El que?

- La luz – y señaló el bolsillo de su pantalón por el que se dibujaba el contorno de su varita.

- Eh… - no pudo resistirse a los ojos llenos de emoción del pequeño – Vale, pero vamos al salón – le hizo una seña a la castaña que comprendió enseguida.

- ¿Un café?

- Oh… - la mujer observó como Robbie corría a tomar la mano de Draco y su expresión se volvió más perpleja – Es… es… increíble.

- ¿El que? – preguntó mientras le servía una taza a la mujer.

- Robbie, llevo casi siete años con ellos, jamás le había visto coger la mano de otra persona que no fuéramos nosotros¡Santísima Trinidad! Yo tardé casi dos años en ganármelo, y hay veces que no quiere que nadie que no sea Aidan se acerque a él, y ese chico… - la risa clara de Robbie llegó desde el salón – se lo ha ganado en unos días.

- Draco, tiene mucha mano con los niños, tiene dos hermanos muy pequeños, y otro en camino. El encanto que tiene es innegable.

- Supongo, pero… estoy tan asombrada. Desde que se despertó esta mañana ha estado hablando, de cosas del colegio y de lo que quería hacer después de las clases. Es tan difícil verlo feliz… y…

- Parece un niño feliz.

- Lo es solo que… hay días en los que apenas habla, días en los que no sale de su cuarto… - suspiró – Aidan ha intentado todo, pero nada parece funcionar, al principio creíamos que era una especie de retraso, pero no, al contrario, los médicos le dicen que tiene un gran potencial, solo que hay algo que no le deja avanzar. Mi chico, Aidan, lo pasa tan mal, ama a su hijo más que a nada en este mundo se vuelva en él por completo, y es frustrante no verle disfrutar como lo haría cualquier niño de su edad.

- Supongo… - Hermione palmeó con cariño la espalda de la mujer, se la veía realmente afectada – quizás con el tiempo, mejore hay niños que…

- Lo se, pero Aidan lo lleva cada vez peor… siempre han sido el uno para el otro, pero en los últimos meses Robbie ha estado más retraído que nunca, incluso con Aidan, pero… ese chico… No se que ha hecho, pero lo que estoy segura es que le hace mucho bien.

- Draco es la luz de muchos caminos – Merche se volvió para mirar a Hermione que sonrió – Creo que debemos llevar a Robbie con Harry, llegara tarde a la escuela.

- Sí, tienes razón.

Las notas del piano – piano que había estado inerte desde el momento en compró la casa pues no tenía idea de música - le llegaron nada abrir la puerta del apartamento, iba cargado de bolsas y entró en la casa junto con Hermione que le había acompañado por todo el día y que parecía preocupada, pero no se atrevió a preguntar nada pues la veía taciturna y quizás algo triste.

La melodía era suave, y Harry creía recordarla de algún lugar pero no estaba muy seguro de donde. Pronto oyó un suave murmullo, quizás era alguien entonando el principio de una melodía. Dejó las bolsas en la cocina y seguido de Hermione entró en el salón, la castaña se tropezó con él cuando Harry se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta.

Sentado al piano Draco manejaba los dedos como un experto, manos pálidas de largos dedos se cernían sobre en perfecta sincronía. A la izquierda del rubio, sentado en la misma banqueta, unas manos más pequeñas seguían el ritmo marcado por el rubio y tocaban dos teclas simultáneamente con sus dedos índices.

_Cerf-volant  
Volant au vent  
Ne t'arrête pas  
Vers la mer  
Haut dans les airs  
Un enfant te voit  
Voyage insolent  
Troubles enivrants  
Amours innocentes  
Suivent ta voie  
Suivent ta voie  
En volant_

Robbie entró la melodía al ritmo que Draco le marcaba con el piano, sonriendo y mirándolo atentamente con los ojos muy abiertos y la sonrisa más bonita que Harry le recordaba. Sus manos temblaron y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla. Se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa.

_Cerf-volant  
Volant au vent  
Ne t'arrête pas  
Vers la mer  
Haut dans les airs  
Un enfant te voit  
Et dans la tourmente  
Tes ailes triomphantes  
N'oublie pas de revenir  
Vers moi_

* * *

Cometa

Volando al viento

No te pares

Hacia el mar

Altura en los aires

Un niño te ve

Viaje insolente

Problemas embriagadores

Amores inocentes

Siguen tu vía

Siguen tu vía

Volando

Cometa

Volando al viento

No te pares

Hacia el mar

Altura en los aires

Un niño te ve

Y en la tormenta

Tus alas triunfantes

No olvides volver

Hacia mí

* * *


	9. Tuya y mía

Siento haber tardado en actualizar, pero problemas personales me están impidiendo ser un ser humano normal. Aquí os dejo una nueva entrega. La cursiva indica recuerdos.

Besis y gracias a todos lo que me premiais con un comentario.

* * *

Levantó la vista.

Dicen que en las ciudades apenas puedes observar las estrellas, que la polución y el alumbrado público borra el brillo de los pequeños astros que pueblan el inmenso cielo. Pero Harry sentado en aquel viejo banco de madera de un perdido parque del centro de Madrid, si que podía verlas.

Por lo menos una.

_El aire golpeaba en su rostro, el frío había llegado a Hogwarts hacía solo unas semanas pero había llegado con fuerza, pero sentir el aire helado cortar su rostro era algo extraordinariamente arrebatador. Así que allí estaba, en el balcón de la torre de Astronomía, casi cerca de la media noche, pero disfrutando de la paz y la soledad que aquel le proporcionaba._

_- Te vas a congelar._

_- Apenas si ha llegado el invierno – le dijo sin abrir los otros, respirando profundamente el viento helado. _

_- Me da igual, entra, no quiero que cojas un resfriado. _

_- Eres un friolero – abrió los ojos y se dio la vuelta – Ven a ver las estrellas conmigo. _

_-No, tengo frío – le respondió al borde de la puerta que daba acceso al balcón – Harry, entra._

_- Pero quiero ver las estrellas… - puso un puchero._

_- Bien, vale, pero entra._

_- Desde ahí no puedo verlas – se quejó._

_- Hazme caso y entra – le tendió la mano y a regañadientes Harry la aceptó – Ven yo te enseñaré las estrellas – le besó la mejilla y le condujo al interior de la torre._

_- Sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón ante la atónita mirada del moreno, apuntó al techo_

_**- Galaxy**__ – un chisporroteó dorado salió de su varita, tras el cual hubo un pequeño fogonazo que cegó por un instante a Harry. Cuando consiguió volver a abrir los ojos, le costó enfocar la vista pero cuando lo hizo le vio frente a él con una preciosa sonrisa – Ahora ven conmigo, siéntate y disfruta._

_Se sentó junto a él, en un desvencijado sofá de ante rojo, polvoriento y descosido pero en el que habían compartido muchas noches. Se acurrucó en su pecho y siguió el dedo que le indicaba que mirara al techo. Sonrió cuando la reproducción de las estrellas resplandeció ante sus ojos._

_- Gracias – murmuró apegándose más a él._

_- Cualquier cosa con tal de no pasar frío – bromeó - ¿Te gusta?_

_- Sí._

_- Ahora tienes tus propias estrellas._

_- No quiero que sean mías, me gusta observarlas, y que los demás puedan hacerlo. _

_- Y yo que creí que te iba a gustar… - deslizó su mano por el brazo de Harry y le apretó contra él._

_- Me encanta, todo lo que tú haces me encanta._

_- ¿Sí? – Harry levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos para asentir – ¿incluso cuando te hago cosquillas? – el moreno asintió - ¿Y cuando te muerdo la oreja? – volvió asentir después de que este le mordiera una oreja - ¿También cuando ronco?_

_- Bueno, eso no… - sonrió – pero es que si lo haces soy incapaz de dormir._

_- Oh… bien – fingió un pequeño enfado – tal vez no debería dormir más contigo._

_- Tonto – le golpeó en el pecho._

_- Gracias – besó su frente y dejó que Harry volviera a recostar su frente sobre el pecho – Esta tarde te he visto algo distraído._

_- Lo se._

_- No has practicado como el resto de los días._

_- Lo se, estoy agotado. Las pesadillas son cada vez peores y …_

_- ¿La poción que te dieron en la enfermería no surte efecto?_

_- No, pero bueno… Dumbeldore dice que la batalla está cerca._

_- Ojala no tuvieras que hacerlo. No quiero yo…_

_- No importa, lo haré me encargaré de él y después tu y yo nos largaremos de aquí. Iremos a España, montaremos la librería y nos olvidaremos de todo esto. _

_- Suena tan bien – suspiró – Harry… _

_- Humm…_

_- Si, si… no lo consigue alguno de los dos…_

_- No digas eso – se incorporó – los dos vamos a salir bien de está, y nos largaremos… lo prometiste._

_- Harry, yo lo deseo más que nada pero… - agachó la cabeza – sabes que… es una guerra… la gente muere._

_- ¡NO! – gritó poniéndose de pie – No vas a morir, yo no voy a morir… terminaré con Voldemort y tendremos todo lo que hemos planeado._

_- Por favor – le tomó las manos – Escúchame, tenemos que ser realistas._

_- No quiero ser realista, no quiero… - una lágrima estaba a punto de perderse por su mejilla, pero él la retuvo acariciando el rostro de Harry. _

_- Prométeme algo, por favor._

_- No._

_- Harry – le apretó contra él – promete que si yo te falto vas a ser feliz, vas a salir adelante, y cumplirás con nuestro sueño._

_- No… no… tú estarás conmigo y yo no tengo que prometerte nada porque estarás allí para verlo. _

- … _- suspiró – Hazlo por favor._

- … _- Harry agachó la cabeza, pero un dedo sobre su barbilla le hizo encarar su mirada – Lo… lo haré._

_- Así, me gusta – besó sus labios – Buen chico, quiero que seas feliz, si algo me pasa que… - Harry puso un dedo en su boca._

_- No me pidas eso. Yo… yo cumpliré con nuestro sueño pero… no… no me pidas más. _

_- Harry… _

_- No, te quiero. Siempre va a ser así, nada ni nadie va a cambiar eso._

_- Pero… - Harry se apretó contra su pecho y escondió su cabeza en el pecho fuerte que le albergaba – Vale… - besó el cabello azabache y suspiró – Mira, ves esa estrella que reluce más que ninguna.  
_

_- Aja – dijo girando la cabeza y observando el falso cielo._

_- Esa es nuestra. Tuya y mía. De nadie más._

Se llevó la mano al rostro y se limpió las dos pequeñas lágrimas que tenía aún en los ojos. Su estrella, la de los dos, brillaba con más fuerza que ninguna, parecía que latía como si la sangre bombeará en ella. Era su corazón que estaba en el cielo, que le decía que seguía allí con él.

Harry recordó con más nitidez que nunca aquellas palabras. "Tuya y mía. De nadie más". Solo dos semanas después él había abandonado la vida, había muerto. Y Harry tuvo que cumplir su promesa.

Dejo las llaves en la mesa de la entrada y se descalzó era demasiado tarde y no quería hacer ruido. Con los zapatos en la mano avanzó hasta la escalera de caracol que comunicaba con el segundo piso, y subió casi de puntillas. Llevó sus pasos hasta la puerta de la habitación de Robbie, y entró se sorprendió cuando encontró la luz apagada, se acercó hasta la mesilla, dio la luz de la mesilla, y ahogó un grito cuando encontró la cama vacía.

- No… no – caminó hasta su cuarto perdiendo los zapatos que llevaba en la mano y le pidió a los dioses que Robbie estuviera acurrucado en su cama, pero cuando abrió la puerta, no estaba. No había rastro de su pequeño - ¡ROBBIE! – gritó – Cariño¿Dónde estas? – pero no obtuvo respuesta.

- Bajo las escaleras a grandes zancadas, y salió del apartamento, golpeó la puerta de enfrente con fuerza.

- Diablos… ya va – la voz adormecida de Hermione le llegó al otro lado.

- Se lo han llevado – le dijo asustado – Robbie no está.

- Harry… - pestañeó un par de veces.

- Hermione, se lo han llevado – le gritó.

- Tranquilo – le tomó del brazo y le hizo pasar – baja el tono, nadie se ha llevado a Robbie.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó – Pero él no está en casa… no…

- Robbie, está aquí. Merche tuvo que irse porque su madre se puso enferma, y como no conseguimos localizarte, nos hicimos cargo de Robbie.

- ¿Qué¿Dónde esta?

- En la cama.

- ¿Dónde?

- La última puerta a la derecha, pero… está durmiendo… déjalo

- No, quiero ver que está bien.

- Lo está.

- ¿Por qué no me avisasteis que…?

- Te dejamos una nota en la cocina – dijo intentando que bajara el tono – Porque no vamos al salón, déjale dormir.

- No, no… no le gusta dormir fuera de su cama, seguro tendrá pesadillas… me lo llevaré a casa.

- Está bien, duerme desde hace horas… te lo aseguro.

- Pero..

- Vamos, ven – le dijo cogiéndole de la mano – pero no hagas ruido, estaba agotado.

Hermione lo condujo hasta la habitación, y con cuidado abrió la puerta. La lámpara de la mesilla de noche seguía encendida. Robbie dormía a pierna suelta en la cama encima del cuerpo de Draco, que descansaba placidamente con el torso desnudo, y la cabeza ladeada. La cabeza de Robbie subía y bajaba rítmicamente sobre el pecho del rubio.

- Vamos – Hermione se lo llevo a la cocina – No quería dormir en casa porque tú no estabas. Así que tuvimos que traérnoslo.

- …

Ha estado jugando con Draco toda la tarde desde que yo llegue, han pintado con los dedos, han jugado al ajedrez, y han ensayado un buen rato. No ha parado – le sonrió – ha cenado bien, un montón. Merche dijo que no lo haría pero ha devorado tres porciones de pizza, y un gran vaso de leche con cacao.

- …

- Harry¿estás bien?

- Hummm – se observó los pies descalzos mientras intentaba entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Robbie apenas tenía confianza con otra persona que no fuera él mismo, no jugaba con nadie más que no fuera él, era un niño tranquilo que se pasaba las horas pintando, y prácticamente tenían que obligarle a comer. Pero aquella tarde, Harry había intentado millones de veces que su pequeño practicara en casa, había contratado un profesor de canto para que su voz se formara como era debido, pero lo había rechazado, en el colegio muchas veces tenían que obligarle a practicar.

Y Malfoy lo había conseguido en un día. Cuando les vio juntos al piano no pudo creerlo, el rubio no podía estar ahí. Ocupándose de su hijo, no debía jugar con él. No debía darle de cenar, o dormir con él.

Aquello debería hacerlo Harry, o…. Malfoy no podía hacer aquello.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione cuando lo vio dirigirse a la habitación de Draco.

- … - entró intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, apartó las sabanas y cogió a su pequeño en brazos.

- Harry… vas a despertarlo – le dijo Hermione a su lado.

-¿Papá? – preguntó el pequeño abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Si, cariño, soy yo… nos vamos a casa.

- Hmmm – el pequeño se aferró a su cuerpo

- ¿Qué demon…? – Draco se incorporó en la cama frotándose en los ojos – Potter¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Me llevo a mi hijo¿no lo ves?

- Estaba dormido¿Qué coño pretendes? Le has despertado, estaba agotado, deberías haberle dejado dormir.

- No me digas lo que tengo que hacer con mi hijo – le apretó con fuerza contra su pecho – No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a él.

- ¿Qué?

- Me has oído – caminó hasta la puerta y se volteó para mirarlo con los ojos llenos de ira – No te quiero cerca de mi hijo.

Se sentó en la mesa del despacho y comenzó a ojear los últimos informes que los NONAME les habían hecho llegar aquella misma mañana. Sacó un subrayador fosforescente y marcó las partes más importantes mientras daba un trago al laitte que acababa de subirse.

En un montón tenía los posibles cerebros de la misión contra Harry, magos de sangre pura ricos y acaudalados que habían perdido bastante en la guerra, había estado ojeándolos la noche anterior cuando fue incapaz de volver a conciliar el sueño.

- Jodido Potter – murmuró dejando el café sobre la mesa y cogiendo otra de las carpetas.

Leyó despacio la información de uno de los magos que más le habían llamado la atención, estaba mezclado en asuntos turbios de contrabando tras la guerra, pues había perdido su inmensa fortuna por culpa de la pertenencia de varios de sus hijos al círculo interno del Lord.

Augus McBell era un hombre de media edad que había amasado su inmensa fortuna después de un matrimonio de conveniencia con una ingenua bruja francesa de padres acaudalados. Era padre de cinco hijos, tres de los cuales habían tomado parte en la guerra, dos de sus hijos cumplían condena en Azkaban, mientras que el tercero permanecía huido de la justicia. El ministerio había declarado culpable a sus hijos de crímenes contra la comunidad mágica y también contra la muggle, por lo que aparte de ir a parar con sus huesos a la prisión debieron de pagar una considerable suma para evitar el beso del dementor.

Con las mismas Augus se vio en la completa ruina cuando sus negocios fueron a la quiebra al enterarse todo el mundo mágico de quienes eran sus hijos y lo que habían hecho. Por lo que Draco consideraba que ese hombre tenía motivos suficientes para atacar a Potter.

- Te he traído un café y un… Tú no eres Hermione.

- Brillante de deducción – sonrió al hombre parado en la puerta – ya tengo café, pero el bollo te lo acepto.

- ¿Malfoy?

- Ese si que soy yo.

- Oh… ¿Hermione no va a venir?

- No.

- ¿Mañana?

- Me temo que la misión ha sufrido una pequeña reestructuración.

- Oh… ya… ¿Cuándo va a volver?

- En realidad no creo que lo haga, digamos que el custodiado ha prescindido de mis servicios – dijo mientras se llevaba el café a la mano.

- Claro… ya…

- ¿Eres Alberto? – el moreno asintió - Hermione dijo que eras guapo, pero se quedó cortó – el joven auror se sonrojó - ¿Qué tal la comida del otro día?

- Oh… eh… bien… - Alberto comenzó a sentirse incomodo – Será mejor que vuelva…

- Ya…

- Toma – dejó el bollo sobre la mesa – Espero que te guste.

- Seguro, Hermione y yo tenemos los mismo gustos – le guiñó un ojo y el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas le hizo agachar la cabeza cuando iba a salir – Que Hermione no vuelva por el ministerio no significa que no pueda aceptar una cita.

- ¿Qué?

- Que puedes llamarla e invitarla a salir.

- ¿Si?... quiero decir – se apoyó en la puerta - ¿Tú crees que ella?

- Claro – se levantó – toma este es su numero de móvil.

- Quizás le moleste…

- No, tranquilo, te aseguro que no lo hará – Alberto sonrió – Bueno, he de seguir con el papeleo.

- Si, claro. Gracias.

- A ti, por el bollo.

La puerta se cerró y Draco abrió la pequeña bolsa de papel sacó la muffie con chocolate y se acercó a la mesa, destapó su café, y desmigó las virutas de chocolate sobre el laitte.

Intentó concentrarse en los papeles durante más de diez minutos, pero no podía. Cada vez que lograba hacerlo a su mente acudía la escena de la noche anterior. Potter cargando a su hijo, y prohibiéndole acercarse a él.

¿Quién se creía que era ese gilipollas? Nadie le prohibía nada¿Por qué iba a hacerle caso? Robbie era un niño especial, y Draco disfrutaba de su compañía y el pequeño también. Lo había dejado claro, cuando no se había separado de él en toda la tarde.

El rubio dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa. Potter estaba a punto de sacarle de sus casillas, aquel maldito día había puesto su mundo patas arriba. Intentaba hacer una cosa, y él terminaba por cambiarlo todo, girar las tornas para que Draco terminara haciendo algo que no quería.

Le arrastró a aquel partido, lo llevó de cena y al pub, y vale el polvo había sido apoteósico, y lo había disfrutado como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía con ninguno de sus amantes, pero luego lo había tratado como una mierda. Y cuando Draco volvió para darle su merecido, había terminado por cuidarle, por mimarle. Por preocuparse por él.

Por la mañana cuando estaba a punto de mandarlo todo al carajo al sentirle despertar y encerrarse en la habitación no pudo hacerlo.

_Papá despertó – Robbie apoyó la barbilla en el pecho del rubio._

_Ya veo – murmuró el rubio, al recordar que Robbie estaba ahí, su plan de cantarle las cuarenta se iba al traste de nuevo._

_Dormí bien – el pequeño se sentó sobre sus piernas - ¿tú?_

_También – le sonrió y le revolvió el pelo – Tengo que irme._

_¿A dónde?_

_A mi casa – Draco lo levantó y lo dejó sentado en la cama._

_¿Por qué?_

_Oye… a mi me habían dicho que tú no hablabas mucho – sonrió al pequeño._

_Tú me gustas – se puso de pie en la cama y lo abrazó tomando por sorpresa al rubio._

_Tú… a mi también. _

_¿Te gusta mi papá? – Draco se sonrojó de repente, como no recordaba hacerlo en años y agachó la cabeza – A mi papá le gustas, nadie había dormido nunca con él – dijo el pequeño – Solo yo, y yo le gusto. _

_Ah… - Draco dejó salir el aire de su boca y se soltó del abrazo del pequeño – Es hora de que se vaya._

_Pero papá… - señaló al baño - ¿no le dices adiós?_

_Eh… no creo que sea buena idea – Draco se calzó los zapatos. Cuando volvió la vista para despedirse del pequeño lo vio meterse en el baño._

Pateó el suelo con rabia. Ese pequeño era un ángel, y si Potter sentía celos porque su hijo le prestara atención el no tenía la culpa, y mucho menos el pequeño.

Merche les había estado contando de los ataques de Robbie, muchas noches el pequeño se despertaba empapado en sudor, con fiebres demasiado altas y tiritando de frío. Los médicos lo asociaban a sus trastornos de personalidad, pero la mujer les dijo que tenía que haber algo más pues Robbie tenía pesadillas cada vez más frecuentes que ponían al pequeño en un estado de alerta continua. No dormía bien, apenas comía y su carácter se iba cerrando cada vez más.

Pero con Draco todo era distinto, parecía que el pequeño, vaya Merlín a saber por que, tenía una conexión con él, había algo en Draco que serenaba al pequeño, y eso – en palabras de Merche – era una bendición caída del cielo que había que aprovechar.

Y eso hizo la tarde del día anterior, se volcó en el pequeño. Draco sabía que aunque quería enfocarlo desde el punto de vista de ayudar al pequeño, lo hacía por Potter, porque en el fondo se sentía culpable de lo que había pasado, aunque a ciencia cierta no supiera que era lo que había sucedido. Era su forma de disculparse con el moreno, hacer que su hijo se sintiera mejor.

Y Potter de nuevo había puesto todo patas arriba, apartándolo de su pequeño como si él fuera un pordiosero, como si portara una enfermedad o algo parecido.

Pero, no. No iba a permitírselo.

Se levantó y dejó el laitte sobre la mesa, con las virutas de chocolate aun flotando sobre el café.

Crack

- ¡Draco¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione levantándose del sofá donde estaba sentada.

- ¿Dónde esta Potter?

- Ha salido a fumar.

- Bien – el rubio se sentó en silla frente al escritorio de Harry y se dispuso a esperar.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a hablar con él.

- Draco, déjalo ya. No se que ha pasado pero…

- ¿Te crees que yo lo se? – se quejó mirándola fijamente – Mira, regresa al ministerio, yo seguiré con la custodia.

- No, no quiero que peléis.

- No vamos a pelear. Lo prometo.

- … - Hermione lo miró fijamente – Olvídalo, Draco. Vuelve al ministerio.

- No, vas a volver tú – le sonrió de medio lado – Alberto pasó a buscarte esta mañana.

- ¿Si? – el rostro de la castaña se iluminó

- Sí, deberías volver y aceptar esa invitación que te va a hacer.

- ¿Invitación? – preguntó sorprendida.

- Le di tu teléfono. Supongo que no tardara mucho en llamarte.

- Draco… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Porque le gustas, y parece que él a ti.

- ¿De veras crees que le gusto? – el rubio asintió – Pero… no puedo irme, no quiero que…

- Vete, te prometo que solo voy a hablar con él. Si no razona, mañana volveré al ministerio.

- Pero…

- ¡VETE! – le chilló, Hermione cogió su bolso y se desapareció.

Draco se levantó entonces y buscó el libro que había dejado a medias el día anterior y comezón a leer, intentado tranquilizar los demonios que estaban a punto de explotar en su interior.

- ¿Qué coño haces aquí? – preguntó el moreno cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá.

- Buenas tardes a ti también – le dijo dejando el libro sobre el sofá.

- ¡Largo!

- No, no me pienso ir. Este es mi trabajo. Te guste o no, yo soy tu custodia.

- Llamaré a Wayne, pediré otra auror.

- No te hará caso, porque quiere al mejor – sonrió – y da la casualidad que ese soy yo.

- Me importa una mierda. No te quiero cerca.

- … - Draco se levantó de golpe y dio un par de pasos, haciendo que Harry trastabillará y se empotrará contra la mesa del despacho – La otra noche no decías lo mismo.

- … - sus mejillas se encendieron, al mismo tiempo que un ataque de ira repentino le hizo alzar un puño para estamparlo contra la cara del rubio.

- Tsk, tsk – le dijo interceptando el golpe - ¿Crees que no tengo entrenamiento muggle? – le retorció el brazo y se lo puso tras la espalda - ¿sabes? Tengo curiosidad por una cosa… - azotó las cosas que había sobre la mesa y le inclinó sobre ella - ¿Crees que tendrá resistencia?

- Púdrete – le escupió a la cara, lo que provocó que los demonios que Draco intentaba apagar renacieran con más fuerzas.

Le cogió de las caderas y le sentó sobre la mesa, aunque Harry intentó removerse, Draco era algo más alto y fuerte y consiguió sujetar las dos manos del moreno tras su espalda con una sola mano. La otra la llevo al rostro del moreno, le acarició despacio, provocando que le moreno cerrara los ojos, para abrirlos un segundo después cuando el rubio tiro de su cabello, dejando todo su cuello expuesto ante los labios deseosos de Draco.

Sin pedir permiso se lanzó a por ellos, lamiendo, mordiendo y chupando cada centímetro de piel. Harry se removía inquieto, quería zafarse del agarre, quería que parara que dejara de hacerle sentir aquello. Calor. Mucho calor. Malfoy le provocaba calor, sus labios entorno a su cuello le daban calor, su cuerpo pegado al suyo le provocaba, le encendía, concentraba toda su sangre en un único lugar.

Gimió desesperado cuando Malfoy alzó los labios para capturar los suyos, quería resistirse, romper el beso, empujarlo, tirarlo al suelo. Pero cuando la mano de Malfoy soltó el agarre al que sus muñecas estaban sometidas, no lo hizo. Solo alzó las manos y las enredó en los cabellos rubios, en su cuello atrayéndolo mas cerca, quería destrozar esa boca que le estaba volviendo loco, esa lengua que se removía furiosa en el interior de su propia boca.

Las manos de Draco viajaron hasta la camisa del moreno, y de un tirón arrancaron todos y cada uno de los botones para segundos después colar las manos por el pecho del moreno, tocando el pecho liso y marcado del moreno, tironeó del pezones de Harry ganándose un jadeo ronco. Pronto las manos del moreno abandonaron su cabeza y se deshicieron de las dos camisetas – una de manga larga y otra de manga corta – que el rubio llevaba. Las uñas de Harry se clavaron en la piel de su espalda, rasgándola, y provocándole un extraño placer.

Draco le empujó sobre la mesa después de terminar de lanzar todo lo que había sobre ella al suelo, selló la puerta con un hechizo y lanzó un insonorizante al recinto. Comenzó a besar el pecho del moreno, mordiéndole, clavando sus dientes cuando sentía las uñas de Harry clavarse en su piel. Se devoraban con pasión, se hacían daño con la misma intensidad. Cuando llegó a los botones del pantalón, tardo poco en deshacerse de aquella molesta ropa para llevarse de inmediato el miembro, duro y caliente de Harry a la boca.

Dios… - Harry soltó la espalda de Draco y subió las manos por encima de su cabeza para agarrarse a la mesa con fuerza, mientras el rubio devoraba literalmente su miembro, lo engullía con rapidez, de arriba abajo con fuerza, lamiendo el contorno de su glande, apretando sus testículos con la mano que no estaba viajando hasta su entrada – OHHHh…. – gritó cuando sin pudor alguno un dedo se clavó en un interior, sintió como se movió arriba y abajo unos segundos para abandonarlo con la misma brusquedad con la que había entrado.

Levantó la cabeza para ver lo que ocurría, y observó como Draco le miraba fijamente mientras chupaba una y otra vez su erección, la mano del rubio viajó hasta sus propios pantalones, y con dificultad consiguió deshacerse de ellos bajándolos hasta las rodillas. Dio un ultimo repaso al miembro del moreno con la lengua y se incorporó para tomar las caderas del moreno y llevarlo al extremo de la mesa elevó sus piernas por encima de sus hombros y de un brusco golpe se clavó en Harry.

- ¡JODER! – gritó entre dolorido y satisfecho cuando por fin se sintió lleno del rubio, sus piernas bajaron de los hombros del rubio y rodearon su cintura apretándolo en un abrazo se llevó un mano a la boca y la mordió cuando le rubio comenzó a moverse con rudeza en su interior

- AHHmmm – Draco curvó la espalda para clavarse más en aquel cuerpo deseoso de más, le penetró con rudeza, con fuerza, una y otra vez, mientras le veía gritar y jadear, trataba de acallar su propia voz llevándose la mano a la boca pero no podía, enseguida observó como la misma mano descendía hasta el miembro del moreno y comenzaba a masturbarse. Aquello le estimulo mucho más, ver como se tocaba, como le mismo rodeaba su propia erección y se la meneaba arriba a y abajo, como el pulgar apretaba con rudeza el glande y aumentaba el ritmo.

- Más… rápido – le pidió sabedor de que estaba a punto de correrse, quería hacerlo en mitad de una de esas maravillosas embestidas, que le provocarían un gran orgasmo.

-… - Draco se mordió el labio con fuerza y notó el sabor metálico en la boca, agarró a Harry y le incorporó para besarle, su sangre se mezcló con la saliva del moreno que jadeó satisfecho de tener de nuevo la lengua del rubio en su boca – Ohh… dios… sí… mmmm…. – una sacudida recorrió su cuerpo mientras se sentía explotar en el interior del rubio.

- Ahhmmm ….. ¡Sí! – el orgasmo le sacudió tan fuerte que tuvo que apretarse con fuerza contra Draco pues la habitación comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Permanecieron pegados calmando sus respiraciones durante varios minutos, Draco aun en el interior del moreno y Harry con la cabeza metida en el hueco del cuello del rubio.

- Po…

- No digas nada – le interrumpió.

- No – le levantó la cara – Esta vez vas a oírme.

- No quiero hacerlo – le empujó y le obligó a salir de su interior.

Mientras Draco se vestía, maldiciendo en algún idioma que el moreno no podía entender, él traba infructuosamente de hacer lo mismo, las manos le temblaban y penas si fue capaz a subirse los pantalones y los calzoncillos. El rubio terminó y volteó para ver como Harry se miraba las manos que temblaban y tuvo que apoyarse en la mesa para no caer  
al suelo.

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó llamando la atención del rubio - ¿Qué coño te pasa?

- … - Harry levantó la vista y le mostró el rostro desencajado.

- ¡Joder, Potter! No estás bien, no puedes joder de esa manera y luego… ¡MIERDA¿Qué coño te pasa? – Draco se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros - ¿Qué… - suavizo el tono – pasa?

- … - le miró directamente a los ojos y agachó la cabeza – A… - la voz casi no le salía – Abra… abrázame.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó levantando una ceja, Harry le miró a los ojos de nuevo.

- Abrázame, por favor.

Draco sacudió la cabeza, pero terminó por hacer lo que le pedía. Harry hundió la cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a sollozar, mientras el rubio acariciaba su espalda.


	10. Punto Central

Mil y un doscientos cincuentamil perdones por la tardanza en actuarlizar pero esto no esta siendo tan fácil como parecía. Además de que me he roto un dedo y en el trabajo me explotan. Si después de las excusas aún os quedan ganas de leer y comentar se agradece enormemente. Besis y gracias.

* * *

Sentado en el sofá con las piernas abiertas, la cabeza metida entre ellas y rascándose con fuerza la nuca, Draco se preguntaba como había llegado aquella situación.

Resopló con fuerza y su flequillo voló unos segundos para caer despacio. Alzó la vista y a través de los mechones rubios observó a Harry, apoyado contra la mesa con las manos fuertemente agarradas en el borde de la mesa y la mirada fija en la punta de sus zapatos. Le observó detenidamente, había estado abrazándolo por más de media hora, dejando que llorara contra su pecho, sin saber exactamente que hacia o porque lo hacia, acariciando su espalda acunándolo.

Cuando dejó de llorar, se sintió incomodo, fuera de lugar no sabía que hace o decir, y él siempre lo sabía. Quería hablar con él, necesitaba una explicación o iba a volverse loco, pero cada vez que intentaba decir algo el rostro compungido, la mirada perdida le echaba para atrás.

Suspiró. Y se puso de pie.

-Creo que necesito un cigarro – Harry lo miró – Y tú también.

-Sí… - murmuró.

-Espera – le dijo cuando le vio poner rumbo a la puerta – no puedes salir así – sacó la varita y le arregló la camisa, provocando que se sonrojara una vez más – Vamos.

Salieron por la puerta de atrás, y caminaron un rato por las callejuelas de cerca de la plaza mayor, y salieron a ella, la gente caminaba observando la plaza y haciendo algunas fotos, otros se sentaban en las terrazas y se dejaban bañar por el tibio sol de marzo.

Draco encendió un cigarro y dio una larga calada mientras ponía rumbo hasta un parque que había visto el día anterior, el humo se coló por su boca rumbo directo a sus pulmones y aquello pareció aplacar los crecientes nervios que afloraban de su pecho. Sentía que la cabeza iba a estallarle, llevaba una vida ordenada, por las mañanas trabajaba, por las noches salía, casi todas las noches pasaba por la cama de algún chico guapo y nada más. Aquella era su vida, le gustaba, no tenía un gran sentido, no había nada que le moviera a mejorar a buscar una estabilidad que sería propia de la madurez, pero se sentía cómodo con su vida.

Pero Potter había llegado a ella como un vendaval y había barrido con los frágiles cimientos de su vida. No podía controlarse sí le veía, había ido a su despacho para hablar de Robbie, para echarle en cara sus estupidos celos solo porque su hijo parecía estar a gusto con él, pero cuando lo vio desafiándole con la mirada, con aquellos profundos ojos verdes clavados en él, esperando pelea no pudo evitarlo, su torrente sanguíneo bombeo a su corazón y le hizo brincar, sus sentidos se agudizaron y la excitación le recorrió de punta a punta.

Había tenido buenos amantes, muy buenos amantes, y amantes excelentes. Pero Potter era único. La manera de rendirse a sus caricias, de dejarse devorar, de gemir, de pedir más era única. Y sentía la necesidad de pedir más y más de él, no quería terminar de besarlo, ni de frotarse contra él.

Se sentó en el respaldo del banco con la vista fija en el parque donde algunos pequeños jugaban con sus hijos y el cigarro en las manos. De reojo observó como Harry se sentaba a su lado con la cabeza gacha y el cigarro en la boca. Le observó dar caladas cortas y rápidas, apurando el cigarro hasta el filtro.

-Potter – Harry tembló pero no dijo nada - ¿Qué pasa?

-… - se llevo la mano al pelo y lo apartó de la cara, elevó la cabeza y fijó la vista en uno de los árboles que tenía enfrente.

-¿No vas a responder?

-Sí.

-¿Y bien?

-Yo… no debí… esto no debió pasar.

-Bien… vale – lazó la colilla unos metros más adelante y la observó apagarse en un pequeño charco de agua.

-Él… y yo… le prometí… y …

-… - Draco se frotó las sudorosas manos al pantalón y le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

-Le quiero, desde que puedo recordar, siempre le he querido.

-Ya…

-Y ahora… jure no buscar a nadie más… y…

-¿Es… - no sabía si debía seguir por aquel camino - ¿Hablas del padre de…?

-Sí.

-Creí que estaba muerto.

-Lo está.

-Oh…

-Murió en la guerra – comenzó a hablar – en realidad seis semanas antes de la guerra.

-Ya.

-Nunca supo que iba a ser padre. No tuve tiempo de decírselo – cerró los ojos y recordó el día que se lo dijeron, cuando entre las listas de bajas estaba su nombre, no pudo llorarle como había querido, no pudo porque nadie sabía que ellos se amaban – Me quedé solo, esperando un hijo del hombre al que amaba y a punto de enfrentarme al mago más poderoso que el mundo había conocido.

-Pero venciste.

-Le perdí – suspiró – hubiera preferido perder la guerra, huir y esconderme con él. Hubiera dado mi vida porque él le conociera.

-…

-Le prometí que cumpliría nuestro sueño.

-¿Vuestro sueño?

-Salir de Londres, huir, dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero en Madrid. Abrir la librería. Ser felices juntos.

-Bueno, parece que lo has hecho.

-Supongo, solo que… me falta él.

-Tienes a Robbie – Harry sonrió – Tu hijo es maravilloso.

-Lo se, es tan especial. Ojala pudiera disfrutar como el resto de los niños, ser como ellos.

-Sabes que no es como ellos, es especial

-Pero… yo quiero que sea un niño normal.

-Creo que… - se mordió el labio – que deberías dejar de querer que sea normal, y darte cuenta de lo especial que es.

-No quiero que nadie le utilice como a mí.

-Potter, Robbie lleva la magia en su sangre, es necesario que la conozca que la deje fluir.

-Aún es muy pequeño.

-Tiene mucho potencial, creo que… que eso ayudaría con su problema.

-… - Harry frunció el ceño – Robbie es mi hijo, yo se como criarlo.

-Ya, claro…

-¿Insinúas algo?

-No… - iba a meterse en un terreno mucho más peligroso – En realidad lo afirmo.

-¿Qué? – se volteó para observarlo.

-Que creo que parte de la culpa de que Robbie sea tan retraído es tuya.

-¿Qué¿Cómo te atreves? – se levantó de golpe – He criado a mi hijo solo, me he desvivido de él cada minuto de su vida, le he dado todo. Le han visto los mejores especialistas, han estado en los mejores colegios… no me digas…

-No creo que sea eso lo que Robbie necesita.

-¡Cállate! – le gritó – Tú que vas a saber… no tienes ni idea, no le conoces, y… - apretó los puños con fuerza – Olvídate de mi hijo, él no… no quiero que te acerques a él…

-Potter – le cogió del brazo y detuvo el camino que había tomado – escucha, no seas necio.

-¡Suéltame!

-Mira no se porque tu hijo me ha cogido cariño, y si te molesta lo siento pero… creo que… bueno Merche dice que…

-Ella no sabe, tú no sabes – le miró fijamente a los ojos – no te acerques a mi hijo, ni a mi… aléjate de nosotros.

-Soy tu custodia, no voy a dejar mi trabajo.

-No… no quiero – se removió y se soltó de su agarre – No quiero que… no quiero – le gritó y se fue corriendo dejando a Draco más que estupefacto.

696969696969

El segundo plato esta frente a la mesa, un delicioso asado de cordero con guarnición de verdura, se veía apetitoso pero ella no tenía ni gota de hambre. Llevaba todo el día ausente, preocupada por sus amigos, por todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿No te gusta?

-¿Perdón?

-¿Qué si no te gusta? – señaló su plato – Puedes pedir otra cosa si…

-No, si claro… lo siento. Estaba distraída.

-Me he dado cuenta – le sonrió mientras le servía una copa de vino - ¿Preocupada por el caso?

-Sí – sonrió – bueno, no.

-No entiendo.

-Solo que… nada déjalo, no lo entenderías – tomó la copa y dio un trago.

-Bueno, si me lo explicas quizás…

-No, es que…

-Ya, claro. Disculpa la intromisión.

-No, lo que ocurre es que estoy preocupada por mis amigos.

-¿Tus amigos?

-Sí, Draco y… - se mordió el labio – bueno y otro amigo.

-¿Problemas de pareja?

-No, bueno… no creo – Alberto dejó de comer y la observó detenidamente, no podía dejar de hacerlo, era perfecta, guapa, inteligente con la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en su vida y con esa determinación en la mirada – Solo que, ellos bueno discutieron y yo…

-Estás en medio.

-Más o menos. Y no quiero estarlo, los dos son mis amigos, solo que bueno Draco y yo ahora estamos más unidos, y antes lo estaba con mi otro amigo.

-Entiendo.

-Y yo… se lo advertí, le dije que le haría daño, y… - dejó los cubiertos en la mesa – No soporto verlo así, se que está mal que algo ha pasado entre ellos, pero… ninguno me lo va a contar y yo…

-… - Alberto extendió el brazo justo para poner su mano sobre la de Hermione, ella levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada y sonrisa de Alberto – Hermione, ellos son adultos, tienen que resolver sus propios problemas. Está bien que te preocupes por ellos, pero tiene que hacerlo solos.

-Lo se pero… - suspiró – yo, quiero tanto a Draco, me ha ayudado tanto, que si está mal, yo no puedo evitar estarlo.

-Lo entiendo. Quizás yo podría hablar con él.

-¿Tú?

-Si, bueno yo no le conozco mucho pero por eso mismo quizás sea lo mejor. No les conozco a ninguno de los dos, tendría una visión objetiva de lo que está sucediendo.

-No creo que Draco… - le sonrió – agradezco tu ayuda, pero es muy reservado para según que cosas.

-Está bien, como quieras. Pero la oferta sigue en pie.

-Gracias – Alberto apretó la mano de la castaña antes de volver a tomar los cubiertos –Date prisa he visto el carro de los postres y creo que aun queda tarta de chocolate.

-¿Si? – los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron – será mejor que coma deprisa.

696969696969

Había pasado tantas noches en vela en su vida, que casi ni podía contarlas. Antes de descubrir que era un mago, encerrado en aquella alacena bajo la escalera, pasaba las noches pensando en los padres que había perdido, en que tras la puerta de su casa se escondía un maravilloso mundo por explorar. Soñaba, siempre despierto, con visitar países perdidos de la mano de dios, ser un explorador que recorría el mundo.

Después en Hogwarts las noches en vela se las produjo Voldemort, noches llenas de pesadillas de matanzas sangrientas, de idas y venidas, de heridas mentales, de sollozos y lagrimas. Noches de gritos a pleno pulmón. Hasta que él llegó y lo acalló todo. Se fueron las pesadillas, los gritos y el llanto. Y llegaron las noches de pasión, de besos y caricias, de sexo.

Pero otra vez se quedó solo, y llegaron las noches en que no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en que él, les había abandonado. Iba a traer un hijo al mundo y estaba solo, tenía miedo y estaba aterrado, y a la vuelta de la esquina le esperaba la batalla. La última le habían dicho.

Y lo fue, todo terminó aquella noche cuando Harry consiguió romper el Priore Incatem, y lanzar un Avada certero, y directo al corazón de Voldemort. Harry solo recordaba un fogonazo de luz saliendo del interior de Voldemort y como se había desintegrado en miles de pequeños trozos. Después calló desmayado.

Cuando despertó, Wayne, estaba a su lado, aún no era primer ministro, pero si la mano derecha del que lo fue en aquel momento, y desde que Harry había salvado a su mujer y a su hija de una ataque, el hombre había permanecido a su lado. Wayne le contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido, como los mortifagos habían sido apresados tras la muerte de Voldemort, no todos, pero si la gran mayoría. Iba a hablarle de los caídos, pero Harry no quiso oírle.

_Solo quería desparecer, huir, sin que nadie supiera nada. Y el consejo de magos se lo permitió. Con una única condición. _

_-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Wayne una vez más._

_-Sí._

_-Sabes que no tienes que hacerlo, yo podría mediar y ellos… terminarían por ceder. _

_-No, no quiero. Nada de favores, quiero irme y si esto es lo que tengo que hacer lo voy a hacer. _

_-Pero… Harry, tu potencial._

_-No, quiero irme. Quiero olvidarme de este mundo, quiero seguir adelante. _

_-¿Renunciaras a todo¿Y si algún día quieres volver?_

_-No querré, aquí ya no me queda nada. _

_-Señor Potter – un hombre de media edad abrió la puerta que tenía frente a él y le hizo pasar. Estaba nervioso, siempre había estado ahí aunque oculta al principio, siempre la había sentido en su interior, y ahora iba a desaparecer._

_-El consejo, ha aceptado su petición – el mayor de los ancianos magos le habló - ¿Está seguro de la decisión que ha tomado?_

_-Sí. _

_-¿Sabe que no hay vuelta atrás? – el moreno asintió – Bien, procedamos pues._

_Una bruja caminó hasta el centro donde el esperaba, con la varita en una mano y un frasco de cristal en otro. Le miró fijamente a los ojos y le apuntó,_

_**-Finnare magicus **_

_Una neblina cubrió el cuerpo de Harry al instante, lo levantó y en el aire sintió como sus entrañas se removían. Su corazón palpito desbocado, tan rápido que el sonido le taladraba los tímpanos. Después se paró, y sintió como si una mano se adentrará en su pecho, y le arrancará algo. _

_Dumbeldore le había explicado una vez que la magia circulaba por todo su cuerpo, que la sangre actuaba como canal de la misma y la transportaba a todos los puntos del mismo. Pero que había un lugar que los magos llamaban, el __**Punto Central**__, justo detrás del corazón, lo que nos daba la vida, se encontraba el punto donde la magia nacía, donde se concentraba. _

_Harry supo en ese instante que se lo estaban arrancando, que la magia acababa de morir en su interior. Cuando el hechizo cesó se sentía agotado, como si hubiera corrido cientos de kilómetros sin parar si quiera a beber un vaso, de agua. Abrió los ojos, y observó como la mujer cerraba el bote que tenía frente a ella, una esfera brillante, tanto que podía cegarte, estaba suspendida en su interior. La bruja entrego el frasco al mago más anciano y este la hizo desaparecer. _

Harry siguió sintiendo la magia en su interior varios meses más, lo que Robbie tardó en nacer, no pudo hacerlo por medio naturales para un mago puesto que ya no contaba con su propia magia, sí con la de su pequeño que fue sustento suficiente para salir adelante y nacer meses más tarde.

Cuando Robbie nació las noches en vela, eran pese al cansancio, maravillosas, verle dormir en su pequeña cuna, era fascinante, Robbie nunca fue un niño problemático ni siquiera en un más tierna infancia, apenas si se despertaba por las noches, y las que Harry se pasaba en vela era porque el moreno no podía dejar de observar a su precioso hijo. Al fruto de su amor.

Se levantó y alcanzó la camiseta que estaba a los pies de la cama, se la puso y salió rumbo a la habitación de su pequeño. La lámpara de la mesilla estaba prendida como todas las noche y Robbie dormía a pierna suelta abrazando con fuerza uno de sus muchos peluches.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado y le apartó un mechón de la frente. Arrugó la nariz y no pudo evitar un gesto de desesperación. Robbie no se parecía para nada a él, todo lo había heredado de Harry. Sus ojos grandes y verdes, su nariz recta, sus pómulos finos, incluso aquellas pecas minúsculas eran herencia de Harry, y él deseaba tanto que se pareciera a su otro padre, quería que su hijo fuera tan bello como él, con su sonrisa amplia, y sus rasgos fuertes, y la forma de sus ojos, sus cejas, sus orejas, todo quería, que todo Robbie fuera como él.

Le arropó con cuidado, depositó un beso en la mejilla y salió con siguilo de la habitación. Sus pasos le llevaron a la cocina donde se preparo una infusión de valeriana y melisa para intentar conciliar el sueño. Mientras el agua hervía buscó los sobrecillos en la despensa.

-¡NO TE METAS EN MI VIDA! – el gritó provenía de la casa de al lado. Cerró la puerta y les observó por la ventana.

Hermione trataba de convencer a Draco de algo, pero este se agitaba nervioso y gritaba cada vez más mientras la castaña le pedía que se calmara, Harry les observó discutir por la cocina, mientras el agua seguía hirviendo. La tetera silbó y Harry la apartó con un paño del fuego.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia la ventana Hermione estaba apoyada contra el fregadero observando la pila con la cabeza gacha. La castaña como si hubiera notado su mirada fija en ella levantó la cabeza, y Harry observó como un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus ojos.

Escuchó un fuerte portazo y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando se percató que Hermione seguía mirándolo directamente. Dejó la infusión para más tarde, salió al rellano y picó a la puerta de enfrente.

-Ho… - Hermione se limpió las lagrimas con la manga del pijama – Hola, Harry.

-Tengo agua caliente, creo que un té nos vendrá bien

-Sí – entraron en la cocina, Harry cogió un par de tazas de la alacena y las puso sobre la mesa, una a cada lado de la mesa esquinera.

-¿Habe… - se mordió el labio – habéis discutido? – preguntó mientras servía el agua.

-Sí – dejó la tetera sobre la vitro cerámica y volvió a sentarse frente a Hermione.

-Vaya lo, lo lamento.

-Ya – Hermione jugueteó con la bolsita de té en el agua caliente – Mañana vendrá el reemplazo – comenzó a hablar – o eso intentaré, yo me quedaré aquí hasta que llegué el mío.

-¿Se fue? – preguntó asombrado.

-Era lo que querías ¿no? – Hermione levantó la vista y le miro fijamente – Supongo que es mejor así, nosotros trabajaremos en el robo, y alguien vendrá a protegeros.

-Ya… - Harry rodeó la taza con sus dos más – siento que… bueno yo…

-Le dije que no lo hiciera – dio un sorbo y siguió mirándolo directamente que si se acostaba contigo terminaría mal, pero nunca me hace caso – sonrió.

-… - parpadeó inseguro un par de veces - ¿Por… qué creías que…?

-¿Por qué creía que acabaría mal? – Harry asintió – Porque os conozco a los dos, y porque por mucho que Draco se empeñara en decir que no era nada más que un polvo, contigo las cosas no son simples.

-¿Qué?

-Todo lo haces intenso. Siempre me gustó de ti, si jugabas a quidditch era de forma intensa, si trababas amistad con alguien lo era de la misma manera. Por eso en primero cuando te hiciste amigo de Ron, despreciaste a Draco. Por eso siempre ganabas los partidos, por eso siempre conseguías lo que querías. Porque te entregabas a ellos, porque lo hacías intensamente.

-…

-Y Draco… - suspiró – es tan frágil.

-¿Frágil? – preguntó elevando una ceja – De todos los apelativos que le daría te aseguro que ese no entraría en una descripción de Malfoy.

-Solo es fachada, un Draco que se construyó hace unos años.

-No entiendo.

-El Draco que yo conocí, si que vivía la vida intensamente, si que salía de fiesta y disfrutaba, pero también amaba como nunca vi a hacerlo a nadie. Pero… - retiró la bolsa de la taza – Alguien le rompió el corazón, y le convirtió en el Draco de ahora.

-Oh…

-No es que no le quiera, ni que haya cambiado mucho, solo que. Desde aquello nunca ha vuelto a… y… tú eres tan intenso que yo… - golpeó la mesa con fuerza - ¡Dios! Odio que se haga esto, odio que cuando no sabe como arreglar las cosas… - bufó desesperada.

-Lo… lo lamento… yo… nunca debí… y ¡mierda!

-Bueno, supongo que tampoco es culpa tuya… no se que ha pasado, solo bueno… Draco esta acostumbrado a algunas cosas y cuando cambian todo su mundo se viene a bajo.

-¿Cosas?

-Siempre pasa lo mismo, conoce a un tipo guapo, se lo lleva a la cama, y si es bueno en la cama – Harry se sonrojó – repite, y sino los manda a paseo. Normalmente no suele haber problema, pero tú… bueno nunca has sido un tipo normal – llevó su mano a la de Harry – No pretendo culparte ni nada por el estilo, solo es que… estoy preocupada por él nada más.

-Ya… de verdad Hermione yo… no se que me pasó yo. Antes yo… ¡joder! No había estado con otro hombre – la castaña alzó una ceja – aparte del padre de Robbie, y … bueno yo… juré que no estaría con nadie más… yo.. aún le amo… nunca podré amar a nadie más por eso… no quería relación con nadie, ni siquiera sexo. Pero Malfoy…

-Es demasiado insistente.

-En realidad no.

-¿no?

-No, solo… no se que pasó, fue muy rápido. Quería controlar mi cuerpo pero no podía, quería parar pero mi mente no hacía más que pedirme más – suspiró – supongo que mi actitud lo descolocó, no pretendía hacerle daño, de verdad.

-Tranquilo, normalmente el daño se lo hace él solo. Es un poco autodestructivo.

-Vaya.

-¿Sabes que fue lo que más le molestó? – preguntó mientras terminaba su té, el moreno negó – que le apartaras de Robbie.

-¿Qué?

-Draco, no llevaba nada bien que le prohíban nada. Y mucho menos si disfruta haciendo algo, y te aseguro que disfrutaba con tu hijo.

-… - apretó los labios con fuerza – pero…

-Mira, es tu hijo, seguro que tienes razones poderosas para no querer que Draco se acerque a él, pero en el fondo se hacían mucho bien.

-La verdad es que… ¡dios!. He sido un maldito egoísta, Malfoy tenía razón… Nunca había visto a Robbie tan contento como estos días, ni tan entregado a nadie – frunció el ceño – Supongo que sentí celos.

-Oh…

-Pero no por mi… - se mordió el labio – por él.

-¿Él?

-El padre de Robbie. Él nunca va a disfrutar de su hijo, nunca lo verá crecer, ni practicar en casa, no podrá enseñarle a volar, ni… - sollozó – y cuando lo vi con Malfoy…

-Draco solo quería ayudar…

-Lo se, de verdad, pero… ¡mierda! – se frotó la cara con fuerza – Supongo que le debo una disculpa.

-Supongo – se sonrieron

-¿Crees que quiera volver?

-No lo se.

-Mira esta vez lo haré bien, no más encuentros entre los dos, solo el será mi custodia y bueno si Robbie quiere estar con él, pues no habrá problema.

-Eso estaría bien.

-¿Mañana volverá?

-No creo.

-Vaya¿sabes donde está? – la castaña asintió - ¿Dónde?

-Con Devon.


	11. Paris

**Esto... no se que decir para que no me querais matar, no hay excusas posibles. Lo único que tengo que decir en mi defensa es que ahora trabajo 3 horas más todos los días lo que me quita mucho tiempo, para todo y cuando llego a casa lo que deseo es tirarme en el sofá. Lo lamento.**

**Si gustais aquí os dejo un capítulo más. Besis y gracias.  
**

* * *

_**Paris. La ciudad de la luz.**_

_**Paris. La ciudad del amor.**_

_**Paris. La ciudad de Devon.**_

Tomó el último traslador con destino Paris entorno a las dos de la madrugada, con un terrible dolor de cabeza y unas terribles ganas de fumar. Pero resistió el viaje en traslador, y las horas de espera frente al apartamento de Devon.

Sentado en una cafetería abierta las veinticuatro horas del día se preguntaba si Devon estaría en casa, y sobre si estaba haciendo lo correcto. En realidad siempre era así, tenía un problema y su mejor manera de solucionarlo era volver a los brazos de Devon, que lo utilizaba y despreciaba, pero que le proporciona la seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba.

Devon era diez años mayor que él, era un caradura, uno de esos hombres que te exprimen el alma de tal manera que te dejan hecho añicos, pero Draco siempre volvía a él, porque Devon era esencia de obsesión, su droga en la que volvía a recaer una y otra vez sin ponerle remedio alguno.

Se habían conocido durante el segundo año de Draco en la escuela de aurores, Devon era un artista de poco monta que se ganaba la vida exponiendo obras demasiado muggles en la galería de arte contemporáneo del Museo de las Artes Mágicas que el mundo mágico tenia detrás de la Nacional Gallery de Londres. Draco había asistido a una exposición de artistas noveles junto con Hermione y le había deslumbrado un retrato de una niña muggle en la que Devon había plasmado la tristeza de sus ojos de manera perfecta.

_- Es una gran obra – dijo Hermione a su lado._

_- Sí, los trazos son muy finos y la expresión magnifica._

_- El juego de luces ayuda mucho – Draco asintió._

_- Me alegra que disfrutes de mi obra – el vello de la nuca de Draco se erizó por completo y sintió una especie de golpe secó en el pecho, como si alguien le hubiera robado el aliento._

_- ¿Es tuya? – preguntó Hermione _

_- Sí, aunque no es la única – Draco se giró despacio, y sonrió tímidamente al hombre alto rubio, de ojos azules con gesto sereno. Era apolíneo, con rasgos fuertes pero con un tinte de dulzura único – Devon Trekker – extendió la mano hacia Draco y este la tomo, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en sus dedos cuando sus pieles contactaron. _

_- Draco Malfoy, y ella es mi amiga Hermione Granger._

_- Encantado – se acercó a la castaña y le dio dos besos para seguir mirando fijamente a Draco._

_- Lo mismo digo – Hermione les observaba mirarse, más bien, devorarse con la mirada el uno al otro, y de repente se dio cuenta de que sobraba – Si me disculpáis tengo que hacer una llamada – ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras la castaña se escapaba de aquella tensión sexual que había entre ambos._

_- ¿Así que te gusta? - se puso a su lado y señaló al cuadro._

_- Aja, has captado la esencia de la pequeña. _

_- Bueno, estaba inspirado… de vez en cuando hay que aprovechar esas rachas de inspiración. _

_- ¿Está en venta? – preguntó Draco con una media sonrisa._

_- Todo en esta galería lo está._

_- ¿Tú también?_

_- O no, yo no tengo precio – sonrió presuntuoso – pero si que podemos llegar a un acuerdo amistoso._

Y allí empezó su aventura de un año y medio con Devon, de dimes y diretes, de discusiones a grito pelado, de reconciliaciones memorables, de rupturas casi definitivas y sexo desenfrenado. De mucho sexo. Del mejor sexo que Draco ha tenido nunca.

O había tenido nunca.

Cerca de las siete y media de la mañana y cuatro capuchinos después el rubio seguía meditando lo que debía hacer. Aunque a decir verdad, siempre hacía lo mismo, se presentaba en la puerta de su apartamento, llamaba a la puerta y Devon le recibía con una sonria de autosuficiencia que le daba una patada de lleno en su orgullo, porque sabía que volvía a él porque no tenía donde cobijarse, no tenía quien le abrazara por las noches, quien le hiciera sentir especial.

Bufó desesperado y su mechones rubios volaron por el aire, entonces le vio, al otro lado del cristal con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, el gorro calado hasta los ojos, y una bufanda cubriendo su garganta. Paseaba de un lado a otro, parecía nervioso, se apoyó en la farola frente a la cafetería con la vista fija en el edificio de enfrente.

Draco tomó su cazadora de la silla de al lado pagó la cuenta y salió a la calle ajustando la cremallera de la cazadora hasta su mentón, sacó los guantes de los bolsillos y se los puso. Le observó intentar encender un cigarro pero el viento del amanecer apagaba la llama cada vez que se lo llevaba al cigarro.

- ¡Mierda! – le oyó quejarse, se ajustó el gorro y caminó hasta él.

- Potter, ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- Mal… - pestañeó y abrió la boca dejando que el aire saliera formando una pequeña nube de vaho entre los dos – Malfoy…

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – volvió a gruñir.

- He… veni… yo vine por… Hermione… y …

- ¿Qué?

- Que vine porque hablé con Hermione – consiguió decir cuando el castañeó de sus dientes cesó - ¿podemos ir a algún lado? Me muero de frío.

- ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

- Hermione me dio esto – sacó un pequeño escapulario del bolsillo derecho de su chaqueta.

- Eso pertenece al ministerio, Hermione se ha vuelto loca.

- Bueno, era la única manera de llegar a tiempo.

- ¿A tiempo?

- Sí… ¿podemos ir a algún lado? Por favor – le suplicó con la nariz aguada y los labios un tanto amoratados.

- Vamos – le cogió del codo y le arrastró por la calle hasta doblar la esquina, donde había otro café que solía frecuentar con Devon. Entraron y Draco ordenó un par de chocolates calientes, de verdad que Potter parecía estar congelado – Y ahora, Potter, ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

- He venido a… - se interrumpió cuando la camera dejó el chocolate frente a él, de inmediato dio un sorbo - ¡oh, joder! ¡Dios! – sacó la lengua y la abanicó con la mano - ¡QUEMA!

- … - Draco alzó una ceja justo antes de empezar a carcajearse de la expresión de dolor del moreno.

- ¡Mierda! No te rías, he matado todas las terminaciones de mi boca, no volveré a sentir nada – aquello no hizo más que dar un nuevo motivo al rubio para seguir carcajeándose – Imbecil – masculló mientras soplaba al chocolate.

**- Termo regulo **– murmuró Draco pasando la mano por encima del chocolate del moreno – Bebe ahora.

- … - Harry alzó al ceja y se cuestionó si debía hacerlo finalmente se llevo la taza a los labios y dio un pequeño sorbo – Gracias – murmuró cuando el chocolate en su justa temperatura se deslizó por su garganta.

- Nada, y ahora Potter…

- Sí ya… vale – Harry se quitó el gorro y resopló cuando los mechones cayeron sobre sus ojos – He venido a pedirte disculpas.

- ¿Perdón?

- Que he venido a pedirte disculpas.

- ¿A mí? – el moreno asintió - ¿Por qué?

- Por lo que pasó entre nosotros – dijo sonrojándose ligeramente – Yo… nunca debí dejar que sucediera, yo… no quiero nada, ni siquiera sexo y… no se me deje llevar – observó a Draco que lo miraba con atención con una ligera mueca de asombro – bueno estuvo bien.

- Por supuesto que estuvo bien – se quejó Draco – Yo siempre…

- Ya… ya lo que sea – le interrumpió el moreno ganándose una mirada de rabia por parte de Draco – Además no solo he venido por eso.

- ¿A no?

- No, yo… - se mordió labio – Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de Robbie también.

- … - encarnó una ceja y le observó detenidamente

- Tenías razón, tú, por la razón que sea le haces bien a mi hijo, y yo debí darme cuenta de que era así, y no apartarte de él. Solo que… bueno yo… sentí celos.

- ¿Celos?

- Sí pero bueno… yo quería que el padre de Robbie estuviera ahí con él, y verte a ti.

- ¿Creíste que iba a usurparle el puesto o algo por el estilo?

- Supongo – dio un trago y sus labios se embadurnaron de chocolate, vio como Draco le sonreía y enseguida se llevó la mano a la boca para limpiarse con una servilleta – Bueno, bien… ¿me perdonas? – preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de perro abandonado.

- Sí, supongo – se encogió de hombros y miró hacia la cristalera que daba a la calle, una mujer abrió su paraguas cuando una fina lluvia comenzó a caer.

- ¿Vas a volver? – Draco giró el rostro y le miró un segundo antes de volver la vista hacia la calle.

- No creo.

- Pero… yo…

- ¿Creíste que con pedirme perdón volvería? – Harry boqueó indeciso y mostró su mejor cara de frustración – Potter, esto no es contigo. Es conmigo.

- Pero…

- Mira Potter, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza, y supongo que tus rabietas…

- Yo no tengo rabietas – se quejó.

- Bueno pues tus ataques… o lo que sea que te pasara me han hecho pensar en algunas cosas y yo… - bufó ante la mirada atónita del moreno - ¿Qué coño hago yo explicándote nada? – se levantó y se puso la chaqueta de cuero – El escapulario te llevara de vuelta a Madrid.

- Pero… Malfoy – se levantó –no puedes irte… yo…

- Buena suerte con todo. Dile a Hermione que la llamare.

- Pe… -

Draco avanzó con paso firme por las calles parisinas mientras rebuscaba en uno de los bolsillos el viejo cipo que Hermione le había regalado un par de navidades atrás. Levantó la vista y se le cayó al suelo, parpadeó un par de veces y se agachó para cogerlo. Dio un paso atrás, tenía que salir corriendo de allí.

- ¿Draco?

- Mierda – susurró

- ¿Draco Malfoy? – la voz estaba a un par de pasos de él

- De… - la voz se le atoró en la garganta cuando se dio la vuelta – Devon, ho… hola.

- ¡Vaya que casualidad! Hacia ya cuanto… ¿dos años?

- Casi tres – le respondió mirándose la punta de los zapatos.

- ¿Qué te trae por Paris?

- El placer – Devon encarnó una ceja – Un… un viaje de placer. Vacaciones.

- Oh… sí… vaya ya era hora que te tomaras un descanso

- ¡Devon! Ayúdame ¿quieres? – un chico de color, con unos grandes ojos marrones salió del portal del que tan solo un par de segundos antes había salido el rubio

- Sí, cariño.

- … - "¿cariño?", pensó el rubio, observando como Devon metía una caja en un utilitario verde estacionado frente al portal.

- ¿Has bajado el cochecito?

- Sí, esta dentro – Draco les miraba sorprendido y con la boca desencajado.

- Oh… mierda – Devon le sonrió – Joshua trae a la niña, hay alguien al que quiero presentarte.

- ¡Claro! – Joshua salió del portal portando un bebe de apenas un año en brazos, de tez caoba y profundos ojos azules la niña le sonrió.

- Draco, este es mi esposo Joshua, y esta es mi pequeña Stella.

- ¿es… esposo? – las piernas estuvieron a punto de fallarle, el aire se le retuvo en los pulmones y tardó un tiempo relativamente grosero en aceptar la mano de Joshua – Encantado.

- Lo mismo digo, Devon me ha hablado de ti.

- ¿Si? – el moreno asintió – Oh… bien…

- ¿Estás solos? – preguntó Joshua

- Yo… eh…

- Amor, te dije que me esperaras en la esquina – Draco se volteó y se encontró con Harry un paso detrás de él – Eres un impaciente.

- ¿Amor? – Devon miró intermitentemente a Draco y a Harry con expresión de sorpresa.

- Soy Aidan Maddox – Harry le tendió la mano – El prometido de Draco.

- … - Draco abrió los ojos y boqueó mientras observaba como Devon apretaba con fuerza la mano del moreno.

- Vaya, Draco… no pensé que sentaría la cabeza.

- … - recibió un codazo de Harry y enfocó la vista en Devon – Sí, yo … bueno…

- Lo cierto es que el también lo pensaba – le tomó por la cintura – pero yo puedo ser muy persistente.

- Entonces eres de los míos – sonrió Joshua mientras jugaba con su pequeña - ¿Para cuando es la boda?

- Julio – dijo Harry – mediados de Julio, en Leeds, en la casa de los padres de Draco.

- Oh… Leeds… me hablaste de esa casa.

- Sí – Draco se mordió el labio.

- ¿queréis tener hijos? – Harry sonrió tímidamente y se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, bueno… Aidan tiene un hijo de otra relación, pero… bueno.. a nosotros …sí… nos gustaría – mintió atropelladamente.

- Vaya, vaya… realmente debe de quererte mucho para decir esas cosas – palmeó la espalda de Harry – Debo felicitaros, enhorabuena por el matrimonio y ese futuro hijo.

- Gracias – dijeron al tiempo.

- Nos encantaría seguir con la charla, pero vamos a pasar el fin de semana a casa de los padres de Joshua.

- Ya… claro – Devon abrazó con fuerza a Draco y este se quedó estático.

- Me alegro de ver que todo te va bien – le dijo después de romper el abrazo.

- Yo también me alegro – le dijo señalando a su pequeña.

Minutos después Draco observaba como el utilitario ponía rumbo al final de la calle, soltó todo el aire que había retenido y se sentó en un saliente del edificio. Le temblaron las rodillas y supo que no podría mantenerse mucho tiempo de pie.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí… - el moreno apretó su mano sobre el hombro del rubio – No… ¡joder!... no puedo creerlo. Está casado, tiene un… una hija… ¡joder!

- Las personas maduran, y se casan… es normal.

- Devon no es una persona normal, él… él… ¡mierda! – se frotó la cara con fuerza.

- Vayamos a caminar.

Draco le hizo caso y pusieron rumbo a los Campos Elíseos, un par de calle más abajo. A paso lento y en completo silencio avanzaron hasta perderse por entre los parisinos que deambulaban de un lado a otro, rumbo a sus trabajos. A mitad del camino Draco se detuvo de repente, haciendo que Harry, que caminaba un par de pasos más atrás se tropezara con él.

- ¡Au! Malfoy…

- Lo… lo lamento – se volteó y observó a Harry – Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por… por lo que hiciste.

- Oh… eso… bueno supuse que no te haría gracia ver a un ex casado, sin nada que enseñarle.

- Ya… aún no puedo creer que no se casara.

- Bueno parecía feliz – Draco le fulminó con la mirada – Las personas enamoradas se casan.

- Pero Devon…

- Bueno, puede que no te guste lo que te vaya a decir – se caló más el gorro, pegando los mechones negros a su frente – pero creo que quizás no lo hizo contigo porque no eras el adecuado.

- ¿Hermione te contó?

- A grandes rasgos.

- Ya… - suspiró – Nunca me había enamorado, y él… ¡dios! He sido tan estupido… en el fondo siempre pensé que me quería que alguna vez… se daría cuenta y me lo pediría. Pero… - los labios de Draco empezaron a temblaron, y Harry sintió miedo porque nunca había sabido que hacer cuando una persona se echaba a llorar. Pero Draco no lloró – Jajajajajajajaja… jajajajaja….

- ¿De que te ríes?

- Oh… dios…jajajaja… jajaja… no me puedo….jajajaja… dios… - se limpió las lagrimas de los ojos – llevo años esperando por él… y él nunca… ¡dios! ¿Cómo he podido… jajajaja ser… jajaja… tan gilipollas?

- … - Harry arrugó la nariz se guardó las manos en los bolsillos – Estás loco.

- Puede – sonrió.

Se acercó a uno de los escaparates de las tiendas que había en la calle y se observó en el reflejo al lado de Harry, que intentaba apagar el frío que sentía resguardándose en su abrigo, pero no podía evitar que sus labios se amoratasen, o que su nariz adquiriera un divertido tinte rojiza. Draco sonrió y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo directamente.

- ¿Aun sigues queriendo que vuelva?

- … - el moreno asintió.

- Pero yo seré tu custodia.

- Bien, vale. Pero… nada de…

- Nada de sexo – Harry se sonrojó mientras rodaba los ojos – Pero ¿podré ver a Robbie?

- Si, supongo que sí.

- ¿Me dejaras ensañar con él?

- Sí en el colegio no ponen ninguna objeción.

- ¿Podré tirarme a tu empleado?... ese tal… ¿Pedro?

- ¡Malfoy! – le dio un golpe en el hombro.

- Está bien, era broma – sonrió – Será mejor que vayamos a una zona despejada, ese escapulario tiene que devolvernos a los dos a Madrid.

En uno de los callejones cercanos Harry tomó el escapulario en su mano, pero Draco se lo arrebató con facilidad y le sonrió, con la otra mano pegó al moreno contra su cuerpo, y echó el aliento sobre su boca.

- Malfoy – protestó – suéltame, te dije que…

- Lo se – se pegó más él – lo que pasa es que el escapulario solo funciona si estamos juntos.

/

Phineas llevaba cuarenta y ocho años trabajando como guarda y vigía de aquella cámara situada en el sótano del Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Amaba su trabajo y se había entregado a él, todas y cada unas de las largas noches que había permanecido sentado en aquella desvencijada silla, frente a la puerta de la cámara, no era un trabajo divertido, ni siquiera peligroso. Solo tenía que sentarse a observar como pasaban las horas y nadie se acercaba a la cámara.

Dos semanas más y conseguiría la jubilación, se marcharía a un lugar calido con su dulce Dafne, y terminaría el resto de sus días viendo amaneceres y puestas de sol junto al mar.

O eso era lo que Phineas tenía previsto, antes de ser atacado aquella noche. Phineas murió en el acto, el avada le reventó por dentro. La cámara fue abierta, y su deposito robado.


	12. El Mausoleo

Lamento el retraso pero circunstancias personales y sobre todo laborales me roban demasiado tiempo como para centrarme en otra cosa que no sean ellos. Gracias a los que a pesar de todo seguis leyendo. Lo agradezco de todo corazón en serio. Espero que os guste. Besos

* * *

Normalmente sus misiones solían durar un par de días, a los sumo un par de semanas como cuando tuvieron que prestar ayuda a la

Normalmente sus misiones solían durar un par de días, a los sumo un par de semanas como cuando tuvieron que prestar ayuda a la guardia suiza durante unos altercados por el cambio de gobierno. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar más de una o dos semanas en el mismo sitio. Ni siquiera en su apartamento.

Viajaban por toda Europa cooperando con otros ministerios, o se recorrían el país de punta a punta siguiendo una pista sobre un contrabandista o frustrando los intentos de los mortifagos de recabar nuevas almas para el lado oscuro, por lo que pasar dos meses en Madrid estaba siendo un poco frustrante. Bueno, un poco, un mucho y un bastante.

Resopló cuando terminó de leer la novela, era la quinta que terminaba desde que había llegado, había tenido tiempo hasta para echar un vistazo a un par de libros sobre Defensa que Hermione le había regalado hacia ya mucho, y que en Londres servía como soporte para unos portarretratos de sus hermanos.

Sus hermanos, Ethan, Meli, y la pequeña Alegra que acaba de llegar a casa, y que él había visto fugazmente en el hospital, Sirius se negaba a dejarlo partir otra vez pero un poco del encanto de Lucius sirvió para convencerlo, aunque a su padre tampoco le hacía mucha gracia, esa misión tan secreta que estaba llevando a cabo.

_- No entiendo – digo mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación donde Sirius dormía con la pequeña - ¿Por qué no puedes volver a casa aún?_

_- Pues porque no, la misión no ha terminado. Y no voy a dejarla a medias. _

_- Pero ¿Qué tipo de misión es?_

_- Papá – gruñó – son cosas del ministerio, no puedo contarlas. _

_- ¿Por qué no? Siempre lo has hecho, a veces puedo serte de ayuda._

_- Papá… se que el trabajo en la oficina no es algo que te estimule especialmente pero… Yo soy el auror, no tú._

_- ¿Ese es el respeto que me tienes? – se quejó – Creí que te habíamos educado…_

_- Oh… venga ya papá…. ¡No me jodas!_

_- Vaya lengua que tienes – le reprendió – si tus hermanos te oyeran…_

_- Lo repetirían sin cesar – sonrió, recordando como hacia un par de años Ethan se despertó una noche y caminó hasta la habitación de sus padres, y escuchó un pequeño "Oh dios…. Sirius… sigue, me encanta" y se pasó más de tres semanas repitiendo esa frase una y otra vez, incluso cuando habían ido a visitar a su tía abuela Medea. _

- … _- le fulminó con la mirada – Sigo sin entender ¿Qué puede ser tan importante para estar dos meses en Madrid?_

_- Papá, créeme que es importante._

_- ¿Tiene que ver con el robo en Gringots? – Draco negó temeroso de ser descubierto - ¿Y con la muerte de ese guarda?_

_- ¿Qué guarda?_

_- ¿No lo sabías? – el rubio negó – Hace más de mes y medio asaltaron el ministerio. _

_- ¿Qué? – preguntó perplejo porque era la primera noticia que tenía de ello - ¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo leo el profeta y…_

_- Bueno, Molly viene a menudo a visitar a Sirius, y Arthur se lo había contando así que… _

_- No me puedo creer que entraran en el ministerio y nadie nos dijera nada._

_- Bueno, yo solo se que mataron a un pobre hombre, y que al parecer entraron en una cámara a buscar algo, aunque Arthur cree que no encontraron lo que buscaban._

_- ¿No?_

_- Es solo lo que Arthur dice – Draco rió - ¿Qué te pasa?_

_- Nada, es solo que… nunca pensé que terminaras por llevarte bien con los Weasley._

_- Lo hice por Sirius._

_- ¿Hay algo que no harías por él? – bromeó._

_- Cuando encuentres al hombre al que ames, te aseguro que no habrá nada que no seas capaz de hacer por él. _

Se levantó del sofá y cogió una galleta del plato que había sobre la mesa de Harry y le observó concentrado en cuadrar las cuentas del trimestre. Durante todo ese tiempo que Draco llevaba sentado en aquel sofá, se había dedicado a leer y a observar al moreno. Sabía al dedillo sus manías, como le gustaba el café y los bollos, a que hora salía a fumarse un cigarro, o lo que comerían. Potter era un hombre tranquilo y de costumbres y no le gustaba mucho salirse de la rutina, de ahí que Draco empezará a hartarse de la misión.

- ¿Otra galleta? – le dijo mientras observaba como Draco se había quedado de pie frente a la mesa – Se supone que Merche las hace para mí.

- Oh… ya… pero tú casi nunca comes.

- Lo haría si me dejaras alguna – Draco torció la boca.

- Oh… vale – la dejó en el plato.

- Malfoy, solo era una broma. Comete la galleta.

- ¿Seguro? – el moreno asintió – Potter…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te queda mucho?

- Un poco, ¿Por qué?

- No, nada… solo me aburro – sonrió y se sentó en el sofá.

- Puedes coger…

- Sí un libro lo se… - resopló – estoy acostumbrado a la acción Potter, estar sentado frente a ti, día si y día no, no es muy ameno.

- Lo lamento, puedes pedirle a Hermione que te cambie el puesto.

- ¿Estás loco? – Harry alzó la vista y le miró fijamente – Si Hermione no se presenta cada mañana en el ministerio Alberto sufriría un colapso.

- ¿Alberto?

- Oh… es verdad no le conoces. Es el novio de Hermione… bueno ellos dicen que no… pero salen todas las noches, o la mayoría, y para mi desgracia a menudo suelen pasar muchas madrugadas en casa. ¡Merlín, pensaba que Hermione era escandalosa, pero ese chico… ¡ - sonrió y Harry le acompañó.

- Vaya… no puedo creerme que Hermione tenga novio… ni siquiera me había comentado que había conocido a alguien.

- Supongo que estaba pensando demasiado en Alberto como para contarte algo, yo me enteré una mañana cuando me desperté y lo vi en casa… ¡oh dios! La verdad es que la sangre sucia tiene un gusto exquisito.

- ¿Te gusta? – Draco abrió mucho los ojos y lo observó directamente – quiero decir, ¿te parece guapo?

- O sí… lo es… muy atractivo. Del estilo de Hermione.

- Ya… - de repente la contabilidad le pareció sumamente aburrida – Creo que por hoy está bien.

- ¡Ese es mi Potter!

Salieron rumbo al restaurante, el mismo desde hacía días, el buen ambiente, el servicio y la calidad de la comida habían conquistado su estomago y parte de su corazón, por lo que comían allí a diario.

Carlos, el camarero al que Draco había echado el ojo desde el primer momento, les condujo a su mesa habitual, zona de fumadores junto a la ventana.

- Buenas tardes, señor Maddox, señor Malfoy – sonrió agitando sus pestañas y posando sus ojos azules en Draco, este le correspondió con una mirada del tipo "eres el ultimo trozo de una deliciosa tarta de chocolate, y voy a devorarte"

- Buenas tardes, Carlos – sacó un cigarro de la cajetilla y se lo llevó a la boca, el camarero le acercó un mechero y Draco inhaló la primera bocanada – Dime, ¿Qué me recomiendas?

- Revuelto de gambas y verduras a la plancha de primero, de segundo pato trufado caramelizado con azúcar moreno.

- Perfecto, vino a tu elección.

- El mejor como siempre – Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a interrumpir el espectáculo dantesco al que esta acudiendo, ¿acaso Malfoy no podía ser menos obvio? Estaba a punto de saltarle al cuello del mocoso - ¿Qué puedo ofrecerle hoy?

- … - enfocó la vista en el joven camarero y murmuró – lo mismo – después de un trago se bebió el agua que había en su copa.

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó Draco cuando le observó morder con saña un trozo de pan.

- Nada… - el rubio se encogió de hombres y dirigió su mirada a la entrada principal y frunció el ceño - ¿Y a ti? ¿Qué te pasa?

- Creo que tenemos que cambiar de restaurante – dio una calada al cigarro - ¡Joder! Ahora que lo tenía a punto de caramelo – posó su vista en Carlos que servía a una pareja dos mesas más allá.

- … - Harry estrechó los ojos, y se mordió el labio - ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? – intentó mantener un trono neutral, pero no pudo evitar un tinte celoso en su pregunta.

- Somos demasiado previsibles. Se supone que debemos, bueno debes, pasar desapercibido.

- No entiendo.

- Frecuentamos los mismos lugares cada día, pronto sabrán nuestra rutina. Supongo que te estarán vigilando.

- ¿Vigilando? Pero… creí que el ministerio español nos protegía.

- Y lo hace, pero no puede evitar que alguien te siga. Debemos cambiar de rutina a menudo, la asiduidad, la monotonía nos pone en desventaja con respecto a los que quieren a…

- … Robbie – agachó la cabeza y jugó con la servilleta entre sus manos – Se supone que estoy muerto, ¿Por qué siguen detrás de mi?

- Alguien sabe que no lo estas, creo que alguien siempre tuvo sus sospechas. Eso o… alguien filtró la información.

- Eso es imposible, muy pocos sabían la verdad, apenas media docena de personas.

- Seis sospechosos a los que interrogar, y vigilar – dijo mientras Carlos servía el primer plato.

- Pero… son miembros del consejo, Wayne y…. el medimago que me atendió no sabía quien era.

- Bueno, Hermione esta investigando… - sonrió – bueno si Alberto puede tener las manos quietas.

- ¿Está feliz?

- Mucho, hacia mucho que no la veía así.

- Ella… bueno… vosotros os queréis mucho – se llevó el tenedor a la boca.

- La verdad es que si… supongo que es difícil de creer después de los años en la escuela. Pero ya ves… la vida da muchas vueltas.

- Si… - suspiró.

- Potter, ¿estás bien?

- Si bueno… supongo, solo que por una parte me hubiera gustado estar con Hermione después de la guerra. Ella siempre fue mi mejor amiga.

- Sigue siéndolo, por lo menos se preocupa y te quiere como tal.

- Ya – sonrió - ¿Fue… fue muy duro para ella?

- Demasiado, el primer año se lo pasó encerrada en su casa, sin apenas poner un pie en la calla. Potter, se quedó completamente sola, todos estabais muertos. Y los que quedaban… solo intentaban olvidar. Todos lo intentamos – la mirada de Draco se estrecho – pero no pudimos, todos llevamos nuestras propias marcas de la guerra.

- Después de aquello, el gris de los ojos de Draco se tornó más oscuro, había algo en su mirada que Harry no pudo descubrir, pero que aunque le pareció muy extraño le pareció conocido, como si él mismo supiera por lo que el rubio estaba pensando aun sin saber a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba.

Comieron en calma, con un silencio tenso roto a penas por algunas palabras del moreno que intentó profundizar en una conversación pero que vio todos sus intentos frustrados. Cuando Carlos sirvió el café Draco ni siquiera le miró a la cara, tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la calle, y la mente en un lugar demasiado lejano.

Por más que Harry intentó ser cordial con él, preguntarle si había dicho o hecho algo malo, Draco no soltó ni prenda, simplemente asentía a las palabras del moreno y guardaba silencio y caminaba ausente. Ya en la librería tomo el lugar de siempre y con un libro en las manos dejó pasar el tiempo sin leer si quiera media página de la última novela que te le tenía absorto hasta aquella mañana.

Aunque lo intentó, centrarse en su trabajo, le fue imposible, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a las interrupciones de Malfoy, a charlar o discutir con él a media tarde y muchas veces irse a casa sin el trabajo sin hacer. Aquella tarde también dejó facturas sin firmar, y albaranes sin rellenar, pero porque se pasó las horas observando al rubio.

Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, Draco no llegó a notar nunca, la insistente mirada de Harry sobre él, ni tampoco como por un par de veces, Harry boqueó indeciso tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas para entablar una conversación, y quizás por fin desvelar el misterio que había envuelto a Draco en aquella triste pena.

Antes del cierre, una media hora, salieron rumbo a la casa de Harry, apenas unos portales más arriba, una vez más el silencio fue tenso y duro para Harry. Sosiego y tranquilidad para Draco, que no tenía necesidad de hablar, y mucho menos lo deseaba. En la casa se oía el rumor de la tele del salón, y Draco entró como un autómata, era su costumbre pasarse un rato por allí para ver a Robbie y jugar con él, cosa que el pequeño agradecía, y aunque su estado de animo no era el mejor, si que sentó a su lado y le observó durante unos minutos.

- Estás triste – dijo el pequeño mirándole directamente a los ojos.

- Un poco – le confesó sentándolo sobre su regazo – pero eso no importa, dime ¿Qué tal el día?

- … - se encogió de hombros y fijo su vista en la televisión.

- ¿no vas a contarme nada? – a veces, muy a menudo tenía que insistir para que Robbie le contará las cosas.

- … - sonrió y se bajó de sus piernas para sentarse frente al televisor y seguir pintando en un cuaderno.

- Parece que hoy no tiene un buen día – le dijo Draco a Harry cuando lo vio entrar con un par de cocacolas en la mano.

- Bueno, estos días ha estado muy hablador.

- Ya… - suspiró antes de dar un trago grande a la bebida – Será mejor que me vaya.

- ¿Ya? – preguntó Harry.

- Sí, parece que Robbie no tiene su día y yo tampoco, creo que me iré a dar una vuelta, los aurores españoles hacen guardia todo el día – se levantó – Nos vemos mañana Potter.

- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Hermione desde al puerta

Draco alzó la vista y sonrió con cierta melancolía, se puso en pie y pasó a su lado besando su pelo castaño. Hermione arrugó la nariz e intentó detenerlo pero el rubio prosiguió su camino y les dejó solos.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó la castaña.

- Lo cierto es que no lo se – Harry se acomodó en el sofá subiendo las piernas a un lado – Estábamos hablando de cambiar la rutina para no ser tan previsibles y…

- Ya… - Hermione dejó el bolso y se acercó a saludar a Robbie que apenas apartó la vista de la televisión para sonreírla, se sentó frente a Harry – Supongo que no será nada.

- Supongo – se encogió de hombros – Hablábamos de la guerra – dijo al fin – Yo le pregunté por ti, por como lo habías pasado y él…

- Ya, ahora comprendo – suspiró y observó la punta de de sus zapatos – Draco, nunca habla de la guerra.

- Oh… - Robbie se levantó y recogió sus cosas, casi podría decirse que supo que no debía estar allí, salió rumbo a su habitación.

- ¿No me preguntas por que?

- Bueno… yo es que no se si….

- ¿Recuerdas sexto curso? – Harry asintió - ¿Recuerdas que pensabas que Draco tramaba algo?

- Sí – se estremeció al recordar su brutal encuentro en los baños de Mirtel.

- Draco tenía que matar a Dumbeldore.

- ¿Qué? – exclamó horrorizado – Pero él… ese año… él… - meneó la cabeza.

- Ese año entró en la orden. Bajo la tutela de Snape.

- Pero… ¿era un mortifago?

- No, nunca tomó la marca – Hermione sonrió – Gracias a ti.

- ¿A mi? – pegó un brinco

Draco entró en su cuarto y comenzó a desnudarse despacio, hasta quedar sin más prenda que un bóxer de algodón blanco sobre su piel, se miró en el espejo y llevó la mano a la marca que recorría su pecho, todo fue nítido y claro en aquel momento.

_Las manos apoyadas en el lavabo, la cabeza gacha y las lágrimas cayendo sobre la superficie de mármol blanco. Draco elevó el rostro y se observó ojeroso, más pálido y delgado que nunca._

_- Vamos, no llores – le digo una voz aguda – todo tiene solución._

_- No la tiene, ya no – sollozó intentando agarrarse con más fuerza para no caer al suelo – tengo que hacerlo, la vida de mi madre depende de ello._

_- Pero, tienes que ser fuerte… - la mano traslucida e incorpórea de Mirtel se paseó por sus cabellos – Eres tan bello, tan frágil…_

- … _- Draco sollozó con fuerza._

_- Malfoy… - siseó alguien junto a la puerta._

- … _- Draco giró el rostro y le vio junto a la puerta con los puños apretados y un tinte de rabia en su rostro – Largate Potter – dijo sin apenas fuerzas._

_- ¿Qué planeas?... ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó dando un paso adelante._

_- Oh… Harry… deja a mi pobre ángel – interrumpió Mirtel – No seas malo con él._

_- ¡Cállate Mirtel! – gritó Draco al voltearse – Potter púdrete, vete con la sangre sucia y esa maldita comadreja._

- … _- apretó los dientes – Voy a descubrir en que andas metido y entonces…_

_- ¡EXPELLIARMUS! – Draco sacó su varita y le apuntó, Harry recibió el golpe en el hombro y trastabilló hacia atrás, justo antes de volver a ser atacado sacó su varita._

_SECTUSEMPRA_

_Dolor intenso y agudo, recorriendo su pecho. Un calor extraño abriéndose paso por su carne. Un tiron y la sangre saliendo a borbotones. Primero calló sobre una rodilla, se llevó la mano al pecho y la otra al suelo para mantener el equilibrio, quiso ponerse de pie, pero el dolor lo invadía todo, la otra rodilla impactó en el suelo, abrió la boca para chillar y sacar su dolor de la boca, pero cuando lo hizo la sangre salió a borbotones, las manos por instinto se cernieron sobre su boca y entonces supo por primera vez como era su sangre pura. _

_Cuando levantó la vista los ojos verdes de Harry le traspasaron por completo, estaba asustado y compungido, dio un paso atrás y entonces Mirtel comenzó a gritar. _

En algún momento del recuerdo las manos de Harry comenzaron a temblar y seguían haciéndolo cuando se percató que seguía en su casa y que habían pasado diez años desde aquel encuentro con Malfoy en los baños.

- Draco pasó tres semanas en la enfermería – Hermione comenzó a hablar – Snape le hizo confesar todo. Voldemort tenía a Lucius y Draco contra la pared, si no hacían lo que querían quienes pagarían las consecuencias serían Narcissa, y Sirius.

- ¿Sirius?

- Voldemort se enteró de la debilidad de Lucius por tu padrino, y se aprovechó de ella. Afortunadamente para todos Severus siempre estuvo ahí. Fue el quien convenció a Draco para unirse a la orden, bajo su tutela, y de la mano de Dumbeldore, tardó mucho en aceptar porque la vida de su madre corría peligro.

- Pero… Narcissa… ella…

- Murió sí. Voldemort no tuvo piedad, y en cuanto supo que Draco jamás se uniría a él, la asesinó – Hermione se mordió el labio – por su diecisiete cumpleaños Draco recibió dos los peores regalos de su vida. Ese psicópata le envió un Howler con los gritos de su madre mientras era torturada, ese mismo día Blaise se suicidó.

- ¿Blaise… Zabinni? – la castaña asintió – No entiendo que…

- Blaise era el mejor amigo de Draco, era como hermanos, más que eso, Draco adoraba a Blaise y su muerte fue un duro golpe. Se suicidó cuando supo que había sido entregado a Voldemort por sus padres, en la ultima carta que le dejó a Draco, le dijo que él nunca sería tan valiente como para enfrentarlo todo, como para pasarse al otro bando, y que prefería terminar él mismo con su propia vida, antes de que Draco lo hiciera.

- No entiendo.

- La misión de Blaise para entrar a formar parte del círculo de los mortifagos, era matar a Draco. Le dijo que el nunca podría hacerlo, que le quería demasiado, y que sabía que Draco tendría que hacerlo y que no quería dejar su muerte en la conciencia de una persona tan importante para él.

- Yo no…

- Draco perdió su alma en aquella guerra – confesó Hermione – Nunca se recuperó, en realidad creo que ninguno lo hicimos. ¿Quién podría sobreponerse a tanta muerte y destrucción? Yo os perdí a vosotros, mis mejores amigos y mi novio. Todos perdimos algo, o demasiado.

- …

- Pero todos os recordamos. Nadie en el mundo mágico deja de pensar en los caídos. Tu nombre es el primero del mausoleo.

- ¿Mausoleo?

- En Hogwarts se erige el mausoleo de los caídos, solo es una piedra de mármol, nada glamoroso, pero están todos los nombres de los caídos en las dos guerras. Tus padres, la madre de Draco… Ron… - una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y Harry la atrajo contra su pecho.

- Quiero verlo – dijo Harry – el mausoleo, ¿podemos?

- Supongo – se levantó - ¿Quieres verlo ahora?

6969696969696

Hogwarts no había cambiado nada en aquellos casi nueves años que no había puesto un pie en los paramos de Escocia. El viento soplaba levemente y mecía ligeramente los cabellos de Hermione, situada a su lado, le cogió la mano con fuerza y caminaron por el bosque rumbo al claro donde residía el mausoleo.

El sol coloreaba los inmensos prados verdes de la escuela, de un tinte anaranjado, de belleza casi olvidada para Harry. Sus ojos se fijaron en el impresionante castillo, la última vez estaba envuelto en llamas y casi estaba derruido, los años y la fuerza de los que sobrevivieron habían devuelto la majestuosidad al edificio.

Juntos y de la mano llegaron a un pequeño claro cerca del lado, bajo un cedro milenario, el único que no había perecido en la batalla final. Parado frente a la piedra, con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón vaquero y con una camiseta negra estaba Draco observando la inmensa piedra de granito negro donde estaban grabados los nombres de los caídos.

Hermione se acercó soltando a Harry, le sacó la mano del bolsillo y la tomó con fuerza entre las suyas. Draco la atrajo contra él y le besó el cabello. A varios metros tras ellos, el moreno les observaba conmovido.

De repente se dio cuenta de que no era él único que había perdido a alguien en esa guerra, que no era él único que se había quedado solo. En realidad tenía a Robbie y el recuerdo del amor más grande que nunca creyó sentir. Otros no tenía nada, lo habían perdido todo.

Sigilosamente se acercó a ellos y se situó al otro lado de Draco.

- Siempre tienes que ser el más importante – dijo Draco señalando el primer nombre, mucho más grande que los demás.

_**Harry James Potter.**_

_**Amigo. Ahijado. Héroe.**_

_**Los que sobrevivimos te damos las gracias.**_

- No es que yo quisiera – musitó, Draco sonrió.

- Lo se – suspiró y se llevó la mano a la camiseta justo donde tenía la cicatriz que había cambiado su vida – Gracias.

Harry no volvió a decir nada más. Acababa de encontrar su nombre grabado en el mausoleo. Junto a su nombre pudo leer.

_**Nunca podré olvidarte**_


End file.
